LES SECRETS DES SOUVENIRS
by Pouchy
Summary: Je compris alors qu'il avait le droit de vivre une vie vierge de toutes créatures myhtiques. Le lendemain matin, Carlisle nous avait rejoints, prenant soin de ne pas songer à l'endroit où vivait désormais mon unique fils. UA - POST BD
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER GÉNÉRAL À L'ENSEMBLE DE L'HISTOIRE :**

Tous les personnages et lieux issus de la série Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les personnages inventés (_Artémis et sa famille, ainsi que leurs amis_) sont la propriété de _Pouchy_ tout comme l'est le scénario.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_Pouchy_

**GENRE : **Famille/Aventure

**RATING :** PG 13 pour langage (dans chapitres futurs) / Si cela vous semble incorrect, écrivez-moi !

* * *

**MOT DE BIENVENUE :**

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) !

Je vous présente la nouvelle version de la fanfiction «Secrets de Famille» que j'avais autrefois publiée. _«_Les Secrets des Souvenirs» me semble être une bien meilleure version ; j'ai un meilleur contrôle de l'histoire et des personnages, j'ai un plan défini de l'intrigue et mon style d'écriture s'est amélioré (enfin, c'est ce que je crois ^^).

Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui le prologue qui est assez _court_. Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà rédigés et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont plus longs que le prologue.

De plus, le prologue est le seul chapitre PDV EDWARD. Les suivants seront écrits du PDV d'ARTEMIS (enfin, ceux déjà écrits, mais je pourrai toujours tenter d'écrire selon d'autres PDV à votre demande).

Je vous laisse donc lire ce prologue et vous revois à la fin de ce dernier.

Bonne lecture !

_Pouchy

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Assis sur un banc du parc, je surveillais mon fils qui se balançait avec enthousiasme. Son rire, son mélodieux parmi les pleurs de ses camarades, me rappela combien ce dernier ressemblait à celui de sa mère. Doux son voluptueux, parfois rocailleux, mais toujours délicat.

Un rire qui m'avait fait craquer, jadis. Une mélodie qui m'avait hypnotisé, me faisant prendre le chemin vers l'amour. Isabella Marie Swan avait été mon nouvel univers. Cette jeune fille, d'un courage et d'une bonté sans limites, avait fait battre mon cœur mort. Elle avait ravivé mon esprit ; elle m'avait tout simplement donné une raison d'exister.

Lorsqu'elle avait accouché, ma raison d'exister avait cessé d'être. Fou et dépassé par les évènements, j'avais alors tout tenté pour la sauver des griffes de la mort. Je l'avais mordue à plusieurs reprises, injectant même mon venin directement dans sa poitrine pour accélérer la transformation. Mes espoirs furent cependant vains : mon amour et jeune épouse était morte en couche, son visage crispé dans une expression de souffrance.

Mon désespoir était tel que même le clébard ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant s'exiler dans la forêt pour pleurer son amie perdue. Hurlant sur mon malheur, je n'avais pas fait attention aux pleurs du nouveau-né qui me parvenait du salon. Le désespoir, qui m'avait jusqu'alors habité, avait laissé sa place à une rage indescriptible.

J'en voulais profondément à cet enfant qui avait détruit mon bonheur, qui avait tué cette femme que j'aimais tant. Si bien que je m'étais levé d'un bond pour attenter à la vie de se nourrisson qui était pourtant mien. Je savais la mission périlleuse et presque impossible, mais je m'étais approché du lit où reposait l'enfant qui somnolait déjà.

Lorsque je m'étais approché de l'enfant et l'avait pris dans mes bras, j'avais senti un élan de remords, comme si la seule pensée de faire du mal à cet enfant mettait toutes mes valeurs à rude épreuve. La petite créature avait alors ouvert les yeux, dévoilant deux prunelles chocolat identiques à celles de sa défunte mère, en souriant béatement devant la mimique que j'arborais.

- Artémis. , avait dit Rosalie d'un ton maternel, Artémis Carlie Cullen. C'est comme cela que Bella voulait qu'il s'appelle.

J'avais hoché la tête et ne m'étais plus jamais éloigné de lui – _sauf pour mes chasses nocturnes_ – profitant ainsi du plaisir à être père d'un joli petit bébé d'apparence humaine.

Et je savais, après cinq années de paternité, qu'Artémis était devenu ma nouvelle raison de vivre... et qu'à l'instar de sa mère, il m'était impossible d'entendre ses songes.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas mon fils pleurer. Alors que je courais vers lui à une vitesse humaine (ce qui me déplaisait fortement dans des moments comme celui-là), j'aperçus de grosses écorchures sur ses frêles petits genoux.

Le pauvre. C'était sa quatrième fois cette semaine.

- Allez, viens mon grand. On va aller à la maison nettoyer tout ça.

Cette phrase sembla ranimer le côté combatif d'Artémis. Se débattant comme un diable dans l'eau bénite, mon fils rétorqua qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que ses blessures soient désinfectées.

Balivernes ! Il avait trop peur que le désinfectant lui fasse trop mal. Petit peureux, va!

- NooooN ! J'veux pas !, hurla-t-il tandis que je tentais désespérément de l'attacher dans la voiture. J'veux pas voir Tatiana !

- Reste tranquille, Artémis !, grondai-je alors que je démarrais la voiture. Et tu ne verras pas Tanya.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre nouvelle villa, ma mère vint à notre rencontre, un air inquiet gravé sur son joli visage. Je lui expliquai brièvement ce qui était arrivé au parc et lui fis part des peurs de mon fils.

- Je peux mettre une pommade avec antibiotiques, dit-elle avec douceur. Cela ne piquera pas du tout !, ajouta-t-elle pour mon fils qui la dévisageait d'un air suspicieux.

_Tanya n'a pas cessé de demander des nouvelles de toi. Elle doit t'attendre dans sa chambre. Elle désespérait de ne pas te voir de la journée. _, pensa-t-elle à mon intention.

Alors que ma mère s'affairait à soigner notre monstre, j'allai dans la chambre de mon fils pour lui ramener son ours en peluche surnommé _Eddie _en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais surtout pas rencontrer Tanya au détour d'un couloir, sachant fort bien que ses intentions n'étaient pas louables. Je commençais tout juste à descendre les marches lorsque j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et des hurlements dignes des films d'horreur.

Alerté, j'entrai en trombe dans la cuisine où cinq vampires affamés, collés aux parois de la pièce, fixaient mon fils qui pleurait en petite boule. Je fis quelques pas vers lui et m'arrêtai net ; pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, le sang de mon fils faisait envie à mes instincts de vampire. Jamais je n'avais désiré le sang d'un humain de cette façon, pas même celui de Bella, ma propre _tua cantante_.

Je compris alors que nous étions trop dangereux pour lui, que notre présence n'était pas requise dans sa vie. Qu'il avait droit, comme tous les humains, de vivre une vie vierge de toutes créatures mythiques.

- Prenez vos bagages, on déménage., fit Alice d'une voix morne qui avait sans doute compris mon choix à l'aide de ses visions.

Fixant Carlisle - _le seul à ne pas avoir ressenti le besoin de se nourrir de son sang_ - d'un air désespéré, je lui intimai d'amener mon fils dans un orphelinat ou un centre d'adoption que lui seul connaissait. Il parut d'abord surpris, mais abdiqua devant mes maintes suppliques.

Courant avec hâte vers ma Volvo, j'ouvris la portière en jetant un dernier regard à mon fils qui sembla alors comprendre la situation.

- Papa ! Papa !, cria-t-il lorsque la voiture quittait le garage pour rejoindre la route.

Sanglotant, mais décidé, j'enfonçai la pédale de vitesse. Au loin, j'aperçus une petite silhouette courir en pleurant, trébuchant à quelques reprises. Mes pleurs sans larme redoublèrent et j'abdiquai lorsque Tanya se proposa pour conduire.

***-*-***

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle nous avait rejoints, prenant soin de ne pas songer à l'endroit où vivait désormais mon unique fils.

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION…**

Comme plusieurs auteurs, j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir. Cependant, j'aime bien recevoir des commentaires, car ils me permettent de m'ajuster, de m'améliorer et de connaître vos avis.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée et vous dis au prochain chapitre !

**Bises vampiriques ! V-V**

_Pouchy_


	2. DANS MES BRAS

**Vampires du jour, bonjour ! ^^**

Avant toute chose, je tiens à faire mon _mea culpa_ ; il est vrai qu'_Artémis_ est un nom féminin qui prend son origine d'une déesse grecque (un grand merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen pour l'information). Cependant, lorsque j'ai écrit la première version de l'histoire, mes amis essayaient de me faire lire les bouquins **Artémis Fowl**. Et comme j'aime beaucoup ce prénom, je me le suis approprié en le donnant à mon personnage.

Aussi, dans ce chapitre, il est question de deux villes américaines : Sarasota et Fox River. La première se trouve en Floride et la seconde en Alaska (à ne pas confondre avec les trois autres Fox River qui existent... ).

Oh ! J'allais oublier de vous dire ceci : Artémis (le personnage, pas le nom ! ) est un adolescent. Donc, son langage et son comportement vont transparaitre dans cette histoire. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, par mesure de précaution, j'ai classé ma fic **T **; il y aura parfois de gros mots… **XD**

Mais il se peut également que je sois parano ; alors, si vous trouvez la classification trop sévère, dites-le-moi…

Je voulais également vous dire un _**gros merci**_ pour vos reviews et vos alerts. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit, bien qu'on le fasse par plaisir, est lu par autrui.

**Merci.** **:D**

Je vous laisse donc sur cette note de remerciement et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bises vampiriques,

_Pouchy__** V-V**_

**_- Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre._**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**DANS MES BRAS**

_**PDV ARTÉMIS**_** ( 13 ANS PLUS TARD)**

Fox River.

De toutes les foutues villes qui existent sur la terre, il fallait que mon père soit transféré à Fox River, une petite ville perdue en Alaska. Un village où tout le monde se connait depuis la grossesse ; et pour cause, il n'y a que 616 villageois qui vivent dans ce trou perdu.

Un trou perdu où les mots _plage_ et _soleil_ sont rayés du dictionnaire, laissant leur place à _pluie torrentielle_ et _temps frisquet. _Beurk ! Un temps à enrhumer les canards.

Un choc inimaginable pour moi ; Sarasota était notre dernier lieu de résidence où un soleil omniprésent et des plages à perte de vue étaient nos meilleurs compagnons, ajoutant toujours un peu de joie dans nos journées.

La Floride, quoi !

Pourquoi fallait-il que mon père soit vétérinaire pour animaux sauvages ? N'aurait-il pas pu être météorologue et étudier le temps merveilleux de Jacksonville, une ville presque aussi ensoleillée que Sarasota ? Il semblerait que non puisque nous nous retrouvions - _mes parents, mes sœurs et moi_ – dans notre minifourgonnette enduite de boue.

- Est-ce que l'on arrive bientôt ? , demanda Morgane nonchalamment en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds dans un geste d'agacement.

- Non, ma chérie. Il reste encore plusieurs kilomètres. , répondit ma mère d'une voix fluette, craignant sûrement des remontrances qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !, hurla Morgane en fixant durement notre mère de ses yeux azur. On ne va pas rester des années dans cette putain voiture crasseuse ! Merde !

Instinctivement, je me tournai vers ma sœur préférée, _Solange_, en soupirant d'ennui. La crise d'adolescence de Morgane commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système ; à tous justes quatorze ans, ma _Barbie_ de sœur croyait détenir la vérité absolue sur absolument tout. Sans oublier ses crises indescriptibles lorsqu'un malheureux bouton décidait de faire son apparition sur le bout de son nez, créant l'hystérie la plus totale chez elle. *****

- Tu crois que ça va passer un jour ?, demandai-je inutilement à Solange qui, tout comme moi, voyait fleurir ses dix-sept ans – quoique j'étais trois jours son aîné.

En effet, Solange n'était pas ma sœur jumelle, ni ma sœur de sang. Morgane non plus en fait. Mes parents étant stériles, adopter des enfants avait été leur seule et unique façon de fonder une famille.

J'avais été le premier à intégrer cette famille aussi unie qu'hétérogène ; tant par nos aspects physiques que nos caractères, mes parents, mes sœurs et moi nous démarquions tous avec facilité.

Mon père, Richard Johnson, était un homme à la carrure athlétique qui savait imposer un respect immédiat partout où il allait. Vétérinaire et scientifique reconnu, il voyageait souvent, déménageant parfois sa famille au besoin. Plus jeune, j'avais d'abord pensé que Richard était mon père biologique : ses yeux semblaient avoir la même teinte chocolat et les mêmes cheveux bruns. Le temps fit son œuvre et quelques années plus tard, je me retrouvai avec des prunelles un peu plus claires – Solange arguait que celles-ci étaient teintées de vert - et des cheveux tergiversant entre le roux et le brun.

Comme si j'avais inconsciemment voulu ressembler à mes deux parents adoptifs à la fois…

Car contrairement à son époux, Hélène, ma mère, arborait avec fierté une longue tignasse rousse et un regard émeraude capable de transpercer n'importe qu'elle carapace. Ce qui lui avait valu, à mon avis, le titre de la mère adoptive la plus extraordinaire ; toujours là pour ses enfants, elle n'hésitait jamais à prendre de son temps pour écouter les problèmes de ces derniers et les conseiller.

Quant à mes sœurs, j'avais parfois l'impression que mes parents les avaient choisies de façon à ce qu'elles soient complètement différentes. À l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Alors que Morgane avait un physique à faire pâlir Barbie en personne – _ses longs cheveux blonds et sa pâleur naturelle n'étaient que de frêles exemples_ - et un caractère à rendre Paris Hilton sympathique, Solange semblait représenter la sagesse et la beauté naturelle avec ses yeux en forme d'amande, ses courts cheveux noirs coiffés à la garçonne et son teint hâlé.

Mais ce qui semblait me différencier le plus de mes sœurs était le fait que j'étais le seul à n'avoir aucun souvenir de ma famille biologique, même en ayant vécu avec eux les quatre premières années de ma vie. Et pour cause, j'avais été victime d'un triste accident le jour de mes cinq ans.

Je ne connais l'histoire de cet accident que par l'entremise d'une éducatrice de l'orphelinat, Belinda.

Selon Belinda, avant l'accident, j'avais l'habitude de monter sur un muret pour hurler le prénom de mon père et d'autres membres de ma famille. Ce jour-là, le 10 septembre, j'avais décidé de me donner un petit cadeau d'anniversaire personnel ; j'avais décidé de monter à la cime du plus grand arbre du territoire de l'orphelinat pour que mon père entende mieux mes suppliques. Cependant, je n'avais pas pensé à l'inévitable et étais tombé sur le sol, tête la première.

Malheureusement, la chute avait été fatale pour les maigres souvenirs qui subsistaient de cette famille mythique, tout en préservant ma vie et la faculté d'être heureux avec ma nouvelle famille.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, jusqu'à ce jour, je remercie le ciel pour cet accident qui m'a permis d'aimer cette nouvelle famille de tout mon cœur, sans sentiment de nostalgie ou d'amertume.

- Ouais ? Nah ! Jason et Kim ? J'y crois pas !, hurla Morgane dans son téléphone cellulaire. Sérieux ?

Comme d' habitude, les conversations de Morgane ressemblaient étrangement aux _films d'ados : _aucune intelligence et des relations amoureuses qui ne cessaient jamais de disparaitre et de réapparaitre à tout moment. Bref, que des conversations _palpitantes_.

Cependant, je restai surpris l'espace d'un instant : le téléphone cellulaire de Morgane semblait fonctionner à merveille alors que je croyais impossible ce genre de communication. Je décidai de poser la question, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- Euh… Les cellulaires fonctionnent ici ?

Ma mère réprima un gloussement tandis que mon père me fixait d'un œil moqueur dans le rétroviseur. Solange ricana affectueusement en fermant doucement le livre qu'elle feuilletait en portant toute son attention sur moi. Morgane s'extasia, mais je compris alors que sa réaction ne me concernait en rien : son amie – Clara, d'après la voix criarde qui provenait du téléphone - venait probablement de lui faire part d'un nouveau potin de Sarasota.

- Franchement, Arty. Pensais-tu vraiment que nous allions dans un endroit coupé du monde ? Nous n'allons pas vivre en marge de la société ! Ils ont des laboratoires fauniques, à Fox River.

Charmant ! J'aimais que l'on se moque de moi aussi ouvertement. Comme si j'étais une pauvre cruche ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des laboratoires fauniques que les cellulaires peuvent fonctionner normalement.

Me renfrognant en grognant, je regardai par la fenêtre dans un mouvement qui se voulait arrogant. Résultat : je me cognai sur la petite poignée pour personnes à mobilité réduite, faisant doubler l'intensité des rires de ma charmante famille.

Pff !

De toute façon, je savais que j'avais raison ; ils avaient de très beaux laboratoires dans _La planète des Singes_.

- C'est ça, fis-je en frottant le front énergiquement, moquez-vous de moi !

C'est à cet instant que j'aperçus une décapotable d'un rouge scintillant. Deux jeunes femmes y prenaient place, leurs lunettes de soleil (inutiles en ce jour pluvieux) sur le nez. Les passagères ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de la vitesse inappropriée de leur engin, puisqu'elles semblaient rire à une quelconque blague. Suivant de prêt la décapotable – toujours à une vitesse qui ne me semblait pas appropriée pour la petite route sinueuse et trempée - une Volvo argentée aux vitres teintées semblait abriter deux passagers. Puis, comme si nous étions dans un défilé de voitures, je vis une Jeep puis une Mercedes noire filer à toute allure.

- J'espère qu'ils ne conduisent pas tous comme ça ! , fit ma mère d'un ton indigné.

Je souris. Toujours à s'occuper de la sécurité d'autrui.

- Mouais, mais au moins, ils ont de la classe !, zozota Morgane en composant un autre numéro de téléphone.

_***-*-***_

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une jolie maisonnette à pignons en briques rouges. Ses grandes fenêtres à carreaux donnaient un air spacieux et tendance à l'endroit. Un petit jardin, embourbé de fleurs et d'arbres de toutes sortes, décorait avec goût le paysage qui me semblait jusqu'alors morne et sans vie. Mon père arrêta la minifourgonnette et entreprit de descendre nos multiples bagages du coffre arrière.

- Heureusement que cette maison venait meublée !, souffla ma mère qui devait se rappeler de notre dernier déménagement (qui s'était très mal passé compte tenu du fait que nous avions accidentellement échappé le réfrigérateur et le micro-onde dans la rue) avant de se diriger vers la maison avec quelques valises.

- Quoi !, fit Morgane d'une voix suraiguë. On va vivre dans les vieux débris que les gens n'ont pas voulu amener avec eux ! Pas question !

Pris d'un soudain élan de fureur, je m'écriai :

- Vas-tu la fermer espèce de poupée à la noix ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !

Sur ce coup-là, j'avais été très chanceux ; mes parents s'étant d'or et déjà engouffrés dans la maison, je n'avais pas à craindre de remontrances de leur part.

-Calme-toi, Arty. , me souffla inutilement Solange en tentant de calmer le jeu.

Tentative qui se voulut inutile, car Morgane contra mon attaque par une offensive des plus criardes.

-Non, mais. Pour qui tu te prends ?, piailla Morgane. _Monsieur_ _l'Alzheimer_.

Je soufflai pour me calmer et siffla entre mes dents :

- Pour quelqu'un qui aimerait oublier ta petite…

Ma remarque mourut dans ma gorge dans un sentiment d'inquiétude. Derrière ces bois feuillus se cachait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui nous espionnait. Tout mon être sentait ce danger et pourtant, mes yeux étaient incapables de le percevoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arty ?, me demanda Morgane dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Quelqu'un nous observe, juste là. , lui répondis-je dans un souffle en fouillant le boisé du regard.

J'avais beau fouiller, je ne trouvai rien. Peu à peu, la panique se mit à m'envahir, si bien que mon cœur eut quelques ratés. Puis, le vent se leva, emmenant avec lui des fragrances qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Un mélange de cannelle et de fleur d'oranger ?

- Vous sentez cette odeur ?, demandai-je à mes sœurs.

- Non, répondirent-elles. Seulement la terre et les bois, rajouta Solange.

Et pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir flairé ces odeurs aussi subtiles qu'hétéroclites en ces lieux. Reprenant tranquillement mes esprits, je pris une nouvelle bouffée d'air; cette fois-ci, je ne sentis que les fragrances grossières du bois et de la poussière. La – _supposée _- menace était passée. Passant une main froide sur mon visage, je me pinçai l'arête du nez avant de retourner vers la minifourgonnette pour sortir quelques valises. Derrière moi, j'entendis quelques pas timides sur le gravier.

- Excuse-moi, Arty. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler _Monsieur l'Alzheimer_. , chuchota Morgane d'une voix tremblante.

- Je m'excuse aussi pour ma crise d'hystérie. Quoique dans le rayon des crises, t'es la championne !, ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

Solange arriva à mes côtés, un sourire entendu gravé sur son visage. Je savais qu'elle souhaitait une réconciliation depuis le début de la querelle – _ce qui arrivait à chaque fois, si bien que s'en devenait lassant parfois…_ - pour le bien-être de notre famille.

- Pourquoi trainez-vous, les enfants ? Allez ! Emmenez-moi ces bagages que l'on s'installe !, zozota ma mère d'un air joyeux.

***-*-***

_**«Dream Dream Dream Dream**_

_**Dream Dream Dream Dream**_

_**When I want you in my arms**_

_**When I want you and all your charms**_

_**Whenever I want you**_

_**All I have to do is**_

_**Dream Dream Dream Dream…»**_

- Non, mais… , balbutiai-je en cherchant désespérément le bouton «_**Arrêt**_» du réveil-matin. Laissez-moi _rêver_, justement...juste un tout petit peu.

Dans le couloir, j'entendis les pas énergiques de mes sœurs qui, comme à leur habitude, devaient être en train de se changer pour la sixième fois. Je roulai sur le côté, un oreiller sur la tête, et appela Morphée. Cette dernière était sur le point de répondre à ma requête lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit de plein fouet, laissant entrer mes deux mégères de sœurs.

- Nah, mais regarde-le., fit Morgane d'une voix courroucée. Toujours en train de dormir. Allez, debout la marmotte !

Dans un élan qui me parut surhumain, je lui balançai mon oreiller à la figure.

- Mais laissez-moi dormir, bon sang !, suppliai-je.

J'entendis un soupir d'agacement.

- On ne peut pas vraiment, Artemis. , me dit Solange. De toute façon, on part dans trente minutes et si tu n'es pas prêt, tu vas être obligé de marcher jusqu'au lycée.

Je grognai.

- D'accord. Mais laissez-moi un minimum d'intimité !, fis-je entre mes dents.

Mes sœurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent les lieux en quelques secondes. Maintenant seul, je m'extirpai des couvertures et m'avançai tranquillement vers ma nouvelle commode. Rapidement, j'enfilai mon vieux jeans troué et mon polo émeraude avant de m'emparer de mon sac d'école et de dévaler les escaliers.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà attablé et riait aux éclats. Sans attirer l'attention, je me préparai un bol de céréales et pris place entre mes sœurs qui parlaient avec en train de leurs craintes vis-à-vis de cette première journée dans ce nouveau lycée.

- Allez, les enfants. Filez prendre vos manteaux, je vous attends dans la voiture.

Pardon ? Il n'en était pas question ! Je n'allais certes pas me faire reconduire à l'école comme dans mon enfance. J'avais 17 ans, merde !

- Maman, t'es sûre que… Je ne pourrais pas… tu sais… y aller seul ? , dis-je d'un air désemparé.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas à ma requête. Sachant pertinemment que cette discussion était perdue d'avance – _à en constater le regard dur quoiqu'amusé de mon père _- , je suivis ma mère sans dire un mot en prenant soin d'enfiler le manteau qu'elle m'avait acheté.

D'ailleurs, je le trouvais fort inconfortable. C'était lourd et j'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans mon propre vêtement. La nostalgie des anciens jours – _où un bermuda était suffisant pour me couvrir _– était plus dure à supporter dans ces moments là.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant un petit stationnement où une poignée d'étudiants papotaient ou se lançaient des ballons d'eau. Décidément, ils étaient plusieurs à aimer le climat pluvieux et mélancolique de la petite bourgade.

- Ce ne sont pas les voitures de l'autre jour ?, chuchota Morgane à mon intention.

Je regardai attentivement l'endroit indiqué par ma sœur ; en effet, je reconnus une Jeep et une Volvo comme étant celles que nous avions vues sur l'autoroute. Cependant, ce n'était pas la qualité des engins qui avait retenu mon attention, mais bien les personnes à qui elles semblaient appartenir. Ces personnes, blanches comme de la neige et d'une beauté surhumaine, respiraient le danger et le mystère. Elles semblaient toutes cacher un secret gros comme l'univers et ce secret, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu.

Il semblait y avoir trois couples. Le premier était composé d'une grande blonde sulfureuse aux courbes parfaites et d'un sportif joyeux à la carrure imposante. Le second, plus hétéroclite, réunissait une jeune fille aux allures de lutins et un garçon blond semblant ressentir milles souffrances. Le dernier semblait, quant à lui, moins uni que les précédents : le garçon aux cheveux bronze ne cessait jamais de repousser sa partenaire aux cheveux vénitiens alors que deux autres blondes, probablement ses sœurs, riaient du regard courroucé du jeune homme.

Je ricanai. Cette fille devait être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle tapait sur les nerfs de son copain. Quoiqu'en même temps, s'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour le lui dire, c'est qu'il devait le mériter.

Nous sortîmes finalement de la minifourgonnette sous les regards attentifs de nos futurs camarades. Avant de partir, ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me réexpliqua d'un air triste que nous allions devoir marcher jusqu'à la maison pour le retour.

- Super !, marmonnai-je en la voyant quitter le stationnement.

- Par où devons-nous aller ?, demanda Morgane d'un air perdu. Parce que, j'imagine que nous devons aller chercher nos horaires, mais où ?

Je soupirai d'ennui. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Étais-je devin ? Puis, je fis ce que mes amis de Sarasota n'auraient jamais pensé me voir faire ; je cherchai quelqu'un à qui je pourrais demander mon chemin. Malheureusement, tous nous fixaient comme si nous étions des parasites, si bien que je cherchai une personne qui ne nous avait pas encore remarqués ou qui ne nous regardait pas avec un air soupçonneux.

Je la trouvai en la personne du garçon enquiquiné qui me faisait dos.

- Excuse-moi !, dis-je d'une voix enrouée. Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve le secrétariat ?

Le garçon ne se retourna pas. Les poings serrés, faisant blanchir ses jointures, il semblait se tenir de crier. Malgré tout, je fis une nouvelle tentative.

- Pourrais-tu me le pointer ?, fis-je d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Toujours aucune réponse. Cependant, j'entendis quelques mots soufflés, murmurés si faiblement que je dû tendre l'oreille pour les comprendre :

- _Non… Je n'entends strictement rien…_

Pauvre garçon, pensai-je. Il a peut-être un problème auditif. Je décidai donc de parler plus fort.

- Pardon. Je sais que je ne parle pas fort, mais j'ai un mauvais rhume. (Le garçon se retourna, visiblement surpris que j'aie entendu sa réplique. Je l'ignorai en posant une nouvelle fois ma question.) Par où dois-je aller pour me rendre au secrétariat ?

Le garçon ne me répondit pas, si bien que je commençai à perdre patience. La blonde à ses côtés renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de me pointer une direction. Je la remerciai sans révérence et rejoignis mes sœurs.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mes amis ne demandaient jamais leurs chemins. C'était long, humiliant et presque inutile.

- Alors, on va par où ?, me demanda Morgane tandis que Solange fixait d'un œil mauvais le groupe de fous.

- Par là !, répondis-je en désignant les bâtiments de l'école dans un large mouvement des bras

* * *

*****Malheureusement, il m'arrive d'avoir des réactions débiles comme Morgane... Même à 19 ans ! :S Quoi qu'on dirait que les boutons osont malfaisants de nature ; ils sortent toujours lorsqu'on a un rendez-vous galant ou une soirée...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

babs: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Edward n'est pas méchant ; c'est un vampire qui ne veut pas tuer ce qui reste de Bella. Quand à Bella, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'elle est bel et bien décédée. :(  
Lea: Hé bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste ! C'est plaisant à lire. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION…**

C'était donc le _premier vrai chapitre _de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez le temps et désirez me transmettre vos commentaires, je vous invite à le faire ; ils me permettent de m'ajuster, de m'améliorer et de connaître vos avis.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée et vous dis au prochain chapitre !

**Bises vampiriques ! V-V**

_Pouchy_


	3. LE TEMPS N'EST PAS TANGIBLE

_Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !_

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien déroulée ! Pour ma part, cette semaine fut HORRIBLE ; grève des chargés de cours annoncée, examens complètement fous et _déprime saisonnière _au rendez-vous.

Donc, j'aimerais remercier toutes les lectrices qui ont reviewé mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant, car elles m'ont rendu le sourire et parfois fait rougir. Ça fait _vraiment_ plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu, mais ça fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié. Merci, merci beaucoup.

**Un GROS merci spécial à :** Finley Girl, cheriosgirl, diabolo78, pomm'd'api, Lea, jessica31000 et Tam83.

_Je vous laisse donc sur ce mot de remerciement et vous souhaite_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Pouchy V-V_

_PS: _**_JOYEUSE ST-VALENTIN !_**

_PS2:_ **ATTENTION** Langage d'adolescent plein d'hormones dans ce chapitre, pardon!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**LE TEMPS N'EST PAS TANGIBLE ; LES SOUVENIRS NON PLUS**

Ce garçon aux cheveux bronze m'insupportait. Son arrogance me révulsait ; s'il ne souhaitait pas m'indiquer le chemin à suivre, il aurait pu le faire avec un minimum de courtoisie. Le reste de son groupe n'avait rien à lui envier et encore moins sa petite potiche aux airs de cruche vide.

Mes sœurs à mes côtés et les poings dans les poches, je me dirigeai avec hâte vers l'entrée de l'immeuble la plus proche.

- Hé ! , me héla Solange. Regarde, y'a un plan sur le mur !

Quelle ironie ! Un mur allait être plus utile que ce pauvre mec.

Toujours furieux et sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, je réussis à repérer un local identifié comme étant le secrétariat. Galant de nature - et nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer l'une de ces secrétaires aux airs sévères -, je laissai mes sœurs ouvrir la marche, combattant avec difficulté la fureur qui me rongeait.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? , demanda une grosse voix bourrue.

Ah ! Pas de secrétaire stricte cette fois ; plutôt un homme ennuyé par son emploi et à l'aspect peu respectable.

Oui, que voulez-vous… Il m'arrive d'avoir des préjugés et souvent, je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont pas infondés.

- Mes sœurs et moi sommes de nouveaux élèves dans votre établissement. Nous sommes venus chercher nos horaires de classes. , expliquais-je tout de même d'un air aimable avant de le remercier.

Le géant me toisa avec répugnance avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Lentement, il déposa son magazine sur le bureau et en soupirant, il ouvrit son vieil ordinateur.

- Ton nom. , cracha l'homme au bout d'un moment, visiblement agacé de notre venue.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, je me sentis de trop dans cette petite bourgade insignifiante. Déjà que je ne fusse pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'emménager dans cet ignoble endroit à l'origine, il fallait que ses habitants soient tous d'une humeur massacrante et d'une politesse inexistante.

Prenant soin de ne pas trahir ma colère, je répondis à ce stupide personnage.

- Voici ma sœur cadette : Morgane Kathleen Johnson. Et voici mon autre sœur : Solange Marie Johnson. , dis-je d'une voix posée. Je me nomme Artémis Carlie Johnson.

Le secrétaire roula ses yeux globuleux, semblant me traiter d'idiot du regard. Malgré moi, je sentis mes traits se durcir et mes yeux se rapetisser. Je n'aimais pas cet homme et je commençais même à le détester pour ses manières grotesques.

- Je t'ai demandé ton nom, gamin. Pas ceux de tes sœurs.

Je grinçai des dents. Solange posa sa main sur mon bras, m'intimant le silence en prenant le relais.

- Et bien, vous avez nos noms à présent. Ça doit être plus simple pour vous. Pourrions-nous avoir nos horaires? Les cours débutent dans une trentaine de minutes. , dit ma sœur.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme ne soupira pas et s'exécuta. Il nous remit finalement nos horaires ainsi qu'une sorte de feuille de route destinée à recevoir les signatures de nos professeurs du jour. Charmant. Nous allions devoir faire la récolte aux autographes.

Je comparai mon horaire avec celui de Solange et m'aperçus que nous avions la majorité de nos cours ensemble. Cependant que je m'extasiais – et que Morgane pleurnichait d'être la plus jeune et de devoir suivre ses cours seule – je vis une erreur magistrale, voire même fatale pour ma petite personne ; le système m'avait donné deux cours optionnels qui ne faisaient pas partie de la liste de mes talents, soit les cours de musique et de boxe.

Bon. Le cours de musique n'allait pas être un supplice en soit, sauf peut-être pour mes camarades qui deviendraient fous à force d'entendre mes fausses notes. Mais le cours de boxe, quant à lui, allait annoncer la fin de mes jours heureux. Ma poisse allait revenir à grands gallots et ma mâchoire allait souffrir le martyre.

Maudite soit Solange avec ses cours d'histoire et de littérature !

- Merde !, siffla Morgane en regardant mon horaire. Tu vas te faire péter la gueule, mon gars !

- Merci de me remonter le moral, _Morgana_ !

***-*-***

Lorsque je sortis de mon cours d'histoire de l'art, je ne su pas réellement si l'enseignante représentait des retards mentaux ou si, au contraire, elle avait en elle la passion artistique**. Quoi qu'il en soit, Solange et moi sortîmes en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre notre sœur – qui nous attendait gentiment avec nos repas – à la cantine. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de prendre une bouchée de nos sandwiches ; une espèce de chabraque* vint nous apostropher, un doigt accusateur pointé sur nous.

- Dégagez ! C'est _notre _table. Trouvez-vous en une autre, _imbéciles_., couina-t-elle.

Oh, la salope. Non seulement elle était stupide, mais en plus, il fallait qu'elle soit puérile et idiote.

- Je te retourne le commentaire, espèce de nouille ! , siffla Morgane d'un ton qui annonçait une bagarre imminente.

La blondasse eut un rictus mauvais, déformant les traits réguliers et délicats de son visage. Elle avait beau être une très jolie femme, elle ne m'inspirait que dégoût et fureur. Sa beauté intérieure était inversement proportionnelle à sa beauté physique. Et cela me révulsait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, gamine ? , cracha Blondie en s'avançant tranquillement vers nous.

Ah ! C'est comme ça je vais l'appeler, à présent. Blondie. Court, simple et descriptif.

- La _gamine _t'a demandé explicitement de _te _trouver une autre table. , répondit Solange d'un ton sec que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Blondie s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque je me levai à mon tour, conscient du danger qu'elle représentait pour mes soeurs. Le visage tordu par une grimace que je savais peu plaisante, je m'approchai de ma rivale.

Ma _rivale._ C'est ce qu'elle était devenue par instinct, et ce, à mon plus grand étonnement. À mon sens, elle était plus qu'une femme ou qu'un être dangereux. Je le _sentais._ Je le _savais. _D'un seul mouvement brusque, elle pouvait me briser et attenter à ma vie. Elle était mon _prédateur_ et moi, sa proie.

Soudainement, un grondement sourd envahit ma poitrine, de sorte que mon souffle se coupa. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Ces agissements n'étaient pas miens d'habitude. Je n'avais jamais été _violent._

Un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, Blondie s'approcha de moi. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre derrière moi, plus menaçant que le gémissement que j'avais osé pousser quelques minutes auparavant. Vivement, je me retournai pour faire face au garçon à la chevelure bronze.

Visiblement, il protégeait sa cruche.

- Allons-nous-en., fit-il après un certain moment. Tanya, il est inutile de les importuner. Nous n'avons qu'à choisir une nouvelle table., rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Blondie.

Puis, ils s'en allèrent autre part de leur démarche angélique. Tremblantes de peur, mes sœurs se rassirent, me toisant avec suspicion. Surpris, je me rassis en les interrogeant du regard.

- Tes yeux, Arty., souffla Morgane. Ils avaient changé de couleur. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient vert forêt.

L'incompréhension que suscitaient ces allégations en mon esprit dut se lire sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas les yeux pairs. Et puis, des prunelles ne pouvaient pas subitement changer de couleur.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait, mais je l'ai vu aussi., chuchota Solange. Nous, qui te connaissons par cœur, avons vu ce changement soudain. Si tes yeux sont naturellement teintés de vert, ils en avaient pris la couleur tout à l'heure.

Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. Non seulement je ne me reconnaissais plus – avouez que _grogner _est rarement dans nos habitudes- , mais en plus, certains phénomènes semblaient toucher mon physique. Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…, murmurai-je, la tête enfouie dans mes bras. Vous devriez peut-être vous éloigner.

Je sentis les bras réconfortants de mes sœurs sur mes épaules. En relevant la tête, je croisai leur regard.

- Jamais, Arty. Si ça se trouve, nous sommes peut-être folles. , dit Solange.

- Peut-être même que tes yeux changent avec le temps et compte tenu du temps de _merde _qui fait ici, et bien… ça les fait ressembler à _ça_ par moment.

Je ris. J'avais beau me quereller avec elles parfois, je me voyais mal vivre sans elles. Elles étaient mes sœurs – adoptives, certes – , mes confidentes. Avec mes parents, elles constituaient mon univers.

- Merci., soufflai-je. Merci beaucoup, les filles.

***-*-***

- Bon, les gars ! , hurla l'entraîneur d'une voix dure et rauque. On a un nouveau p'tit gars : Artémis Carlie Johnson. J'aimerais que vous l'accueilliez gentiment. _Johnson, _présente-toi.

Dans le fond du local, je reconnus l'armoire à glace qui servait de copain à la mannequin blonde. Ses yeux rieurs, quoiqu'empreints de questionnements, me toisaient alors que je tentais de faire ma courte présentation.

- Heu… Bah, vous savez déjà mon nom. Ce qui est déjà un bon début., dis-je en riant. Mon père a eu une promotion et on a dû déménager de Sarasota pour venir à Fox River. Et… je ne suis pas certain d'être à ma place ici ; je suis une _catastrophe_ vivante.

À la mention du maléfice qui faisait de ma vie un aller simple vers les urgences, le sportif joyeux eut une espèce de regard qui semblait évoquer un _déjà-vu._ Comme s'il connaissait le phénomène. Comme s'il _me_ connaissait.

Je devais certainement me faire des idées.

- Cullen et Johnson, prenez vos gangs !, hurla l'entraîneur, Monsieur Andrews. Montrez-moi vos talents !

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Cet entraîneur voulait voir ma vie écourtée. Me battre contre ce monstre signifiait pour moi une rencontre imminente avec le sol et l'inconscience. Un seul de ses soufflets devait faire un mal de chien.

À contrecœur, je pris les gants que m'avait prêtés l'entraîneur et les enfilai fébrilement. Je n'allais pas me mentir ; cet ogre me faisait _réellement _peur. Et me battre contre lui, même dans le cadre d'un cours, m'effrayait.

Après quelques respirations (j'essayais tant bien que mal calmer mon cœur affolé) , j'entrai sur le ring.

- Saluez-vous. Mettez-vous en position de combat. À _trois_, affrontez-vous !, aboya l'entraîneur. _Un_… _deux_…_trois !_

Après avoir vu _Rocky _de nombreuses fois, j'eus la précaution de protéger mon visage de mes poings. La danse conflictuelle débuta ; je tournais autour de Cullen qui envoyait quelques coups mal placés vers mon flanc.

Mal placés ou délibérément mauvais. Ce garçon ne me visait pas _réellement_ ; il faisait _semblant._

Nerveusement, j'effleurai son ventre et songeai que mon coup avait davantage l'allure d'une caresse qu'un heurt. Et pourtant, Cullen sembla blessé par ma manœuvre, gémissant plus que raison. Plié en deux, il quitta le ring en titubant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Cullen ?, demanda l'entraîneur, inquiet.

Le jeune homme souffla douleur avant de se tourner vers M. Andrews.

- J'avais déjà mal avant, dit-il avec difficulté, j'avais mangé de quoi de pas frais M'sieur. On dirait que bouger n'était pas une bonne idée.

Son comportement étrange était donc expliqué et la culpabilité qui me rongeait jusqu'alors fut dissoute. Malgré tout, un doute subsistait. Sa douleur hypothétique avait été soudaine. Trop soudaine.

Il ne voulait pas se battre contre moi et à défaut de m'en faire part, il avait simulé une indigestion.

Avec hâte, j'entrepris de sortir du ring pour rejoindre mes camarades de classe. Dans mon agitation, je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds et m'affalai sur le sol, prenant soin de buter mon nez contre un tabouret inutile et mal placé. En relevant la tête, je sentis un liquide chaud fluer de mes narines, décorant au passage mes lèvres d'un rouge écarlate et s'immisçant dans ma bouche.

Je n'avais jamais particulièrement aimé le goût du sang. Souvent âcre, d'odeur comme de goût, il me donnait la nausée. Et le phénomène semblait empirer.

- Amenez-moi Johnson à l'infirmerie et appelez-moi un concierge pour nettoyer tout ça ! , hurla M. Andrews, l'entraîneur.

Mes sens s'amenuisaient, à la vue de ce _Picasso _sanglant, mes jambes menacèrent de flancher. J'imaginais déjà mon visage et ma chemise, devenus rouge écarlate.

- Allez, mec. Tiens-toi debout !, cracha un garçon blond qui tentait de m'amener à l'infirmerie.

Facile à dire, _mec. _Fais-toi éclater le nez sur un tabouret et reviens me voir après !

- Mprfh…, fis-je malgré moi tant mon visage me faisait souffrir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, une gentille infirmière aux airs de grands-mères nous demanda de nous asseoir en me donnant un paquet de glace à poser sur mon nez. Mon camarade, écœuré par tout ce sang, quitta les lieux sans demander son reste en me laissant seul parmi quelques étudiants fiévreux.

- Bonjour Georgia, fit une voix mielleuse et masculine, j'ai eu un malaise en biologie.

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais ; elle m'était familière. Je me retournai et aperçu le garçon aux cheveux bronze faire du _charme_ à l'infirmière. Du _charme_ ?!

- Oh ! Je comprends ton trouble, Edward. Les tests sanguins suscitent souvent des malaises chez nos étudiants., roucoula l'infirmière.

Devant ce _flirt _flagrant, je décidai de me faire plus présent dans la salle en me raclant la gorge. De toute façon, le sang avait séché et je doutais fort que cet _Edward _se sente nauséeux à la vue de celui-ci.

- Oh ! Attends un instant, Edward. Le jeune Artémis a quelques soucis. , s'excusa l'infirmière.

- _Artémis ? _, chuchota imperceptiblement le garçon.

Mrs Georgia, la gentille infirmière, vint s'enquérir de mon état. Je lui expliquai brièvement que le sang avait cessé de couler et que je ne croyais pas mon nez cassé. À contrecœur, elle me laissa partir avant d'ajouter d'un air inquiet que je devais me rendre à l'hôpital si un signe quelconque de commotion cérébrale se faisait sentir.

Je pris mes effets scolaires et me levai, m'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. Une fois debout, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un _Edward _aux airs surpris et suspicieux.

- Quel est ton nom complet ? , me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- _PierreJeanJacques JacquesJeanPierre_, fis-je ironiquement en quittant l'infirmerie, me moquant de ce garçon aussi étrange qu'impoli.

***-*-***

- Comment s'est déroulée cette première journée, les enfants ?

Question ô combien de circonstance ! Mais étais-je vraiment dans l'obligation de divulguer mes tristes aventures ? Quoiqu'avec cet œil au beurre noir, j'allais bientôt passer à l'interrogatoire et le fond de teint de Morgane n'allait pas camoufler ma balafre pendant bien longtemps.

- Bah !, fit Morgane en mangeant goulûment son morceau de tourtière fumant, On a rencontré un groupe de _prétentieux._

Ma mère, un air inquiet gravé sur le visage, me fixa d'un œil soupçonneux ; mon nouveau look n'était pas passé inaperçu.

- Qu'as-tu à l'œil ?, pépia ma mère. Est-ce que ce sont ces jeunes qui t'ont fait ça ?

Gêné par tant d'attention soudaine, je bafouillai quelques explications inaudibles. Solange vint à ma rescousse, à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Tu connais la chance d'Arty, m'an ! Il s'est mêlé les pieds et est tombé face la première sur le tabouret le plus proche. Résultat : il s'est refait le nez à la manière forte !

Ma mère ne sembla pas croire les allégations de ma sœur, si bien que je fusse obligé de lui expliquer en détail – _omettant toutefois la présence de l'armoire à glace_ _et de ses expressions faciales douteuses_ – ma triste chute.

- Mais n'as-tu pas mal à la tête ?, fit-elle après un moment de réflexion en me tripotant le visage.

- Euh… oui. Surtout lorsque tu touches directement à l'ecchymose ma_MAN_…, répondis-je.

- Oh ! Pardon, mon chaton. Viens, je vais te donner une aspirine.

Repus et anesthésié, je quittai la table en remerciant secrètement mes sœurs de ne pas avoir divulgué notre secret ; mon comportement changeant n'était pas un sujet que je souhaitais aborder avec mes parents. Je montai les escaliers et m'enfermai dans ma nouvelle chambre qui, à mon humble avis, manquait cruellement de décoration.

J'entrepris donc de défaire les quelques boîtes restantes (que je n'avais pas défaites auparavant, faute de temps) et d'apposer sur les murs une série d'affiches, passant du groupe rock _TheWolfpack_ au groupe contemporain _The Rich Blood._

Allongé sur mon lit, je passai le reste de la soirée à feuilleter mon livre préféré, _Les aventures de Sivis Pacem et de Para Bellum.***_

Ce roman, si je peux me permettre de l'appeler ainsi, m'a toujours fait bien rire : l'histoire n'a aucune logique, aucun sens de la chronologie. Son ton était léger, empli d'un humour illogique. Mais dans la vie, faut-il toujours être sérieux ? Existe-t-il des situations défiant toutes logiques ?

Le sommeil me gagnait peu à peu, alourdissant mes paupières. Rapidement, je terminai mon _«chapitre» _en bâillant bruyamment :

_«Sivis Pacem, quant à lui, croyait que tout marchait sur des roulettes, excepté son avion puisqu'il volait en ce moment au-dessus de l'Altlantique.»_

Le corps balourd, je marchai jusqu'à mon bureau de travail et y déposai mon livre avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, englouti dans les innombrables couvertures de mon lit…

_J'étais dans un parc, assis dans un carré de sable poisseux. Mes mains étaient minuscules ; j'étais dans un __**rêve**__, un étrange __**songe**__ où j'allais revivre mes vieux jours. _

_En fait, ça m'arrivait tout le temps. Habituellement, je revivais mon adoption ou celles de mes sœurs. Cependant, cette fois-ci semblait différente. Je ne voyais nulle part ces parents aimants qui m'avaient adopté. Je ne reconnaissais même pas le parc. Rien ne me semblait familier, absolument rien._

_Relevant la tête, je cherchai du regard un indice temporel, un facteur tangible qui pourrait m'expliquer ce rêve étrange._

_C'est alors que je _le _vis. Le garçon aux cheveux de bronze me fixait de ses prunelles dorées, un air inquiet gravé sur son visage presque trop parfait pour être humain. _

_Me levant avec peine, je m'avançai vers lui, incertain de mes propres gestes. Le garçon se rapprocha de moi._

_- J'veux me balancer ! , dis-je subitement._

_**Zut !**__ Je n'avais absolument __**aucun contrôle sur le rêve. **__Ce n'était qu'un __**souvenir**__, rien de plus…_

_- Pas de problème, mon ange. Viens ! , dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras… _

«Et maintenant, pour les amoureux des vieux jours, _Dawn (Go away_) de _Frankie Valli_ et _The Four Seasons_ !

_**Dawn go away, please go away  
Although I know I want you to stay  
Dawn go away, please go away  
Baby don't cry, it's better this way… **__»_

- Merde !, hurlai-je, hystérique. Pourquoi j'peux jamais finir mes rêves !

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**LEA : **Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles remarques. Ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce deuxième vrai chapitre. :D

* * *

**Oh ! Je viens de me rendre compte - après avoir publié, alors pardon pour les **_alerts_** - que je devais souligner certains trucs:**

***Chabraque **: C'est un petit animal qui ressemble à renard. Pris comme adjectif, ça veut dire qu'une femme est laide ou sotte.  
**Je ne déteste pas l'histoire de l'art, bien au contraire. Cependant, j'avais une enseignante, il y a un an, qui semblait être la nièce de _ET_ tant elle semblait déconnectée de notre monde. :D

*** Le livre présenté est réel et l'extrait aussi. En fait, c'est un livre humoristique et assez ironique. Besoin de relaxer ? Lisez _Pacem_...

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION...**

- Encore merci pour celles qui ont déjà pris le temps de me reviewer.

- Les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer, de m'ajuster, de connaître vos avis (réflexions/suppositions) ou tout simplement à avoir un peu plus de motivation à écrire. Comme certains autres auteurs l'ont déjà dit, les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs de _fanfictions_. Alors, si vous avez le temps et/ou un petit quelques chose à dire, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert… **:D**

Sinon, sachez que malgré tout, j'écris toujours pour le plaisir. Je ne vous ferai donc jamais de chantage _à la review. (_ça serait agaçant, pour vous comme pour moi ! ^^_)_

Sur ce, faites attention à vous et bonne semaine,

_Bises Vampiriques,_

_**PouchyV-V**_

**_JOYEUSE ST-VALENTIN !_**


	4. CHANGEMENT DE CAP

**Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !**

J'espère que vous avez passés une très joyeuse St-Valentin. Pour ma part, n'ayant pas de Valentin attitré, j'ai offert une rose et une boite de chocolats à ma mère. Mon patron a également pris l'initiative de donner des fleurs aux demoiselles travaillant au magasin ce jour-là et depuis, une jolie rose trône sur la table de la cuisine. ^^ (Oui, oui ! Après 9 jours, elle vit encore ; je suis certaine que c'est une rose-vampire !)

Aussi, j'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine. La mienne était, disons-le franchement, assez banale. J'ai failli perdre ma place de stage (une très jolie école, avec un groupe super et une enseignante chaleureuse) et j'ai réussi à la garder en me démenant comme un vampire traditionnel en plein soleil. Et puis, la semaine dernière, c'était la suite des examens Intra ; de vraies heures de torture ! Il y a également la grève des chargés de cours qui m'a annulé un examen vendredi dernier (j'ai finalement pu le faire lundi matin). La grève risque d'ailleurs de s'étirer puisque le syndicat des chargés de cours va déclencher une grève générale illimitée demain midi. Et vlan ! D'autres cours d'annulés. Une chance que je me rende à mon stage jeudi, ça aura au moins l'avantage de m'occuper l'esprit !

Finalement, je veux prendre le temps de toutes (tous ?) vous remercier pour vos commentaires, alerts, etc. C'est super de connaître vos avis et vos suppositions.

**UN GROS MERCI À :** cheriosgirl, diabolo78, pomm'd'api, Lea, et Tam83

Sur cette note de remerciement, je vous dis : bonne lecture et **pardon **de vous avoir fait attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera apprécié, il met en scène un moment que plusieurs attendent depuis un bon moment…

**Pouchy V-V**

**PS :** Je tiens à dire que le langage est encore adolescent. Dans la vie, je n'utilise pas vraiment ces mots ; je me pratique à dire **fudge****, ****christmas, zut…** parce que je vais travailler dans une école, mais bon… il faut croire que je me défoule ici ! Alors, désolée ! :D

**PS2:** Avez-vous lu les journaux à potins ? Pour celles qui sont fans de Robert Pattinson ou des films (ou des deux ^^), il semblerait que la relation Robert/Kristen ait été confirmée par le principal intéressé, c'est-à-dire Robert Pattinson. J'ai lu ça dans le journal…

Quoique je viens de faire une rapide recherche sur Internet et il semblerait que sa déclaration soit fausse ou mal comprise.

En tout cas, même s'il sort avec un hippopotame rose, ça change pas grand chose dans nos vies ! ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**CHANGEMENT DE CAP**

«** Marabout****, **nom masculin :

- Grand oiseau échassier gris et blanc, à la tête et au cou dépourvus de plumes, à gros jabot, habitant les régions chaudes de l'Ancien monde, appelé aussi cigogne à sac.

- [Québec] [Familier] Boudeur. Un vieux marabout.*»

Marabout. C'est de ce nom ridicule que m'avait traité Morgane lorsque j'avais hurlé quelques insanités en sortant du lit. J'avais pourtant mes raisons, aussi futiles soient-elles ; un souvenir étrange m'était revenu en songe… et le réveille-matin m'avait contraint d'y mettre fin.

Certes, j'étais marabout. J'avais la chance d'élucider l'un des nombreux secrets qui hantaient mes souvenirs volés. Et à en croire ce rêve mystérieux, il était évident que cet Edward étaitdirectement lié à ces derniers. Oui, Edward Cullen cachait un bien sombre **jardin secret **dont j'avais un jour fait partie.

Et j'avais toujours un foutu œil au beurre noir qui me faisait un mal de chien!

- Dépêche-toi ! , cria Morgane du salon. Maman nous attend déjà dans la mini fourgonnette !

- J'ARRIVE !, répondis-je, énervé par les cachoteries que me faisait mon esprit.

Je respirai un grand coup pour extirper toute la rancœur qui subsistait en moi. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à mes sœurs ; elles n'étaient pas coupables de mon réveil. Elles n'étaient coupables de rien.

Je m'emparai rapidement de mes effets et m'engouffrai dans la voiture où mes sœurs, impatientes créatures, m'attendaient déjà. Conscient de ma brusquerie matinale, je me forçai à sourire. La supercherie sembla fonctionner ; peu à peu, mes sœurs papotèrent à propos de leurs cours du jour.

- Et toi, fis Solange au bout d'un moment, quels sont tes cours ?

- Je commence en Musique - je fis une grimace -, ensuite Biologie – je souris bêtement – et finalement Littérature – je n'eus aucune réaction ; n'aimant, ni ne détestant ce cours-. Je préférais de loin la rédaction de nouvelles que la lecture de celles-ci.

Je savais que Solange allait partager ces deux dernières classes avec moi. J'en étais d'ailleurs très heureux. Cependant, une pointe d'angoisse se faisait sentir dans mon ventre : les cours de musique allaient devenir de vrais supplices pour mes camarades.

D'ailleurs, ces cours deviendraient rapidement ma propre torture. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour quel qu'instrument que ce soit ; j'avais les mains plein de pouces, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire.

Si écrire était ma passion, jouer de la musique était ma malédiction.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'école. Ma mère tint à nous embrasser en public de becs sonores des plus embarrassants. Certains camarades, voyant ces marques d'affection, gloussèrent de façon stupide.

Je grognai ; j'en avais ras le bol de cette matinée de merde.

- Qu'as-tu Artémis ?, dit-elle avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Merde. Ma mère m'avait entendu pousser ce son grotesque et animal. Que pouvais-je lui dire pour calmer ses doutes ? Qu'elle avait halluciné ? Non, ça n'allait jamais fonctionner. Je n'avais jamais réussi à lui mentir et ce, dès mes premiers mots.

Morgane vint à ma rescousse en questionnant ma mère à propos de ses cheveux qu'elle avait coiffés pendant de longues minutes. Craignant probablement les colères de Morgane, ma mère renonça à son interrogatoire pour se consacrer à Morgane qui faisait danser sa longue crinière blonde.

Quant à moi, je m'éclipsai et rejoignis Solange qui m'attendait près de la porte.

- Très bien, dit ma mère avant de se tourner vers nous, je viens vous prendre à 16 heures. Bonne journée mes petits cœurs !

Morts de honte devant tous ces gens qui nous fixaient en ricanant, mes sœurs et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'établissement rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, je reconnus Edward Cullen et sa pimbêche blonde qui couraient littéralement vers l'école. Je souris méchamment, trouvant ironique que ces derniers soient si enthousiastes d'aller à une petite école de quartier où seul le concept de «secret» est inexistant.

Arrivé à la classe de musique, un sentiment d'angoisse m'envahit ; je ne voulais pas être là. Vraiment pas. Pire encore, le cours était déjà commencé et cela signifiait une entrée remarquée. Je ne voulais pas être là.

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, j'ouvris la porte et tombai nez à nez avec une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux rouges et frisotés.

- Monsieur Johnson, je vous attendais !, zozota l'enseignante en me tendant un instrument que je ne su reconnaître. Puisque vous arrivez après le début des cours, je suis dans l'obligation de vous imposer un instrument.

Je regardai la boîte un court instant. Un instrument, cette espèce de petite boîte noire ?

- L'instrument est à l'intérieur… Puisqu'il nous manque un peu de place, vous allez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Cullen. C'est notre jeune pianiste., dit-elle en papillonnant des cils.

En effet, la seule chaise de libre était aux côtés de Cullen. Lorsque je pris place, le garçon m'offrit un sourire timide et signe de tête auxquels je répondis par les mêmes gestes par politesse. Étrange ; ce garçon me semblait bien plus amical tout d'un coup.

Enfin, il y avait plus urgent ; l'instrument.

Je posai la petite boîte noire sur mes genoux et entrepris de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Je découvris une espèce de petite trompette noire et argenté. Un petit morceau de bois jonchait le fond de l'étui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour autrui alors que la peur devait se dessiner sur mon visage.

Je sentis une main extrêmement froide sur mon épaule. Instinctivement, je reconnus Cullen. Je me tournai vers lui, une expression de peur toujours gravée sur le minois.

- C'est une clarinette. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je connais quelques trucs , répondit Cullen d'une voix chaleureuse quoique timide. Tu dois mettre ce morceau de bois ici après l'avoir humidifié. N'oublie pas de pincer les lèvres en soufflant. **

- Merci beaucoup, soufflai-je en regardant la clarinette.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir filst-Johnson.

Pourquoi m'appelait-il par mon nom de famille ? Par crainte, peut-être. C'est vrai que j'avais l'air d'un pitbull depuis mon réveil. En même temps, je n'étais pas mieux placé que lui ; lorsque je pensais à lui, je l'appelais _Cullen._

- Tu peux m'appeler Artémis ou Arty. Je préfère Arty., dis-je en fixant ses yeux qui, me semble-t-il avaient changés de couleur.

Il me semblait pourtant avoir vu ses pupilles noires d'encre me fixer méchamment lors de mon premier jour. Je laissai passer le détail, espérant me tromper.

- Et moi, Edward. Jamais _Eddie_., répondit le jeune homme avant de réorienter la conversation. Alors, comment trouves-tu Fox River ?

- Bah, fis-je en cherchant des mots peu blessants, disons que je déteste mettre des manteaux.

Edward écarquilla ses yeux mordorés et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Tu ne dois donc pas aimer le temps froid et pluvieux d'Alaska., constata Edward d'une voix triste.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas cacher la vérité.

- Non, pas vraiment. , répondis-je dans un souffle. Je n'aime ni le froid, ni le mouillé… Je préfère de loin le soleil et les après-midis au bord de la plage.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait ; bien que j'eusse aimé lui dire que ma vie ne le regardait en rien, une partie de mon esprit voulait lui raconter les grandes lignes de mon existence. Comme si cela avait une réelle importance…pour lui, comme pour moi.

- Où habitais-tu avant de venir ici ?, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Mes parents, mes sœurs et moi vivions à Sarasota, en Floride.

Edward sembla surpris.

- Un changement d'envergure…, souffla-t-il. Comment est-ce arrivé ?, ajouta-t-il en pointant mon œil.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues ; en une seule journée, j'avais réussi à montrer mes talents en m'effondrant sur un pauvre meuble sans défense et j'allais devoir vanter mes exploits.

- C'est un peu embarrassant, fis-je au bout d'un moment. Disons simplement que j'ai vu de prêt un tabouret ; j'ai un équilibre assez précaire.

- Oh ! , fit Edward alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait son regard mordoré, c'est pour ça que tu étais à l'infirmerie hier !

J'allais rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un fait frappant me sauta aux yeux ; Edward était le premier élève de _Fox River High School_ avec qui j'avais une conversation amicale, hormis mes sœurs. Et cette personne devait être celle que je détestais vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

- C'est vraiment bizarre…, soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?, demanda soudainement Edward d'un ton intéressé.

- Euh, tu es la première personne de Fox River avec qui j'ai une vraie conversation depuis mon arrivée. _Je toussotai timidement._ Disons simplement que ça change de mon ancien lycée…

Edward baissa les yeux, une expression de regret collée au visage. Alors que je voulus le questionner à ce sujet (en quoi ma nostalgie pouvait le toucher ?), l'enseignante proposa à la classe d'écouter mes talents de musicien.

Torture pour mes camarades ? Punition à mon intention ?

Mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

***-*-***

- Tu sais, zozota Solange en mâchouillant un morceau de céleri, je n'ai jamais vu une nouvelle aller aussi vite dans une école. Tes talents de musiciens ont alimenté les ragots ; certains élèves de ta classe ont l'intention de te faire expulser du groupe.

Je les ai entendus en cours de biologie.

Je rigolai tandis que Morgane arqua un sourcil.

- Ça te fait rire, toi ? , dit-elle choquée.

- S'ils réussissent à me faire expulser, je n'aurai plus à suivre le cours. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de pousser la chansonnette instrumentale. , expliquai-je en mordant dans mon sandwich.

- Pff…, fit-elle en reniflant avec dédain.

Je souris face à la réaction enfantine de ma sœur ; se maquillant pour sembler plus vieille, elle restait tout de même la plus jeune de la fratrie. J'hochai la tête et remarquai le regard moqueur de Solange qui esquissait un sourire. Tournant sa tête vers notre jeune sœur, Solange sourit de plus belle ; Morgane était un phénomène à elle seule.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre repas, Solange et moi partîmes pour notre cours de littérature, abandonnant au passage Morgane qui partait en cours de physique.

Arrivés devant la classe de littérature, Solange cogna à la porte et un grand homme moustachu vint nous ouvrir. Le front dégarni et d'épaisses lunettes sur le nez, il nous invita à entrer.

- J'ai deux sièges de libres, fit-il en identifiant les sièges en question qui se trouvaient devant le bureau professoral. Vous pouvez prendre place.

Je m'assis donc, Solange à ma droite, et remarquai avec stupéfaction qu'Edward et sa blondasse étaient à ma gauche. Avec chance, Edward était mon voisin immédiat ; je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter des sautes d'humeur de la cruche.

- Monsieur et mademoiselle Johnson, nous interpella le professeur, quels sont les ouvrages que vous avez étudiés à votre ancien lycée ?

Solange répondit en premier. À Sarasota, son enseignante avait un regard plus romantique de la littérature, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Solange qui était une inconditionnelle de _Jane Austen_.

Lorsque vint mon tour, je dû me résoudre à parler de mes auteurs favoris tels Shakespeare ou Anne Hébert.

- Vous lisez des romans francophones ?, fit le professeur d'un air surpris.

Je sentis le regard perçant d'Edward sur ma tempe comme si la surprise de l'enseignant lui était communicative.

- En fait, expliquai-je d'un air gêné, Anne Hébert est une auteure québécoise. Je n'ai pas le mérite de savoir déchiffrer la langue de Molière puisque j'ai lu le roman en version traduite, mais certaines œuvres de madame Hébert méritent d'être étudiées. La psychologie, les troubles s'y rapportant, ainsi que je souci du détail font de ces écrits des œuvres à part entière.***

- Lesquelles, par exemple ?

- _Les fous de Bassan _est un roman qui mérite une attention toute particulière. Le roman, qui se passe selon plusieurs points de vu, raconte l'histoire d'un petit village et de la triste finalité qui nous attend tous un jour ou l'autre… sous un angle sordide.

Monsieur Griffin reposa ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air satisfait.

- Je connais plusieurs œuvres d'Anne Hébert. Elle a toujours su voir d'un œil différent des évènements étranges où les circonstances accablantes mettent le lecteur dans une réflexion sur l'être humain. Oui, monsieur Cullen ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Edward avait levé la main.

- Cette auteure ne risquait-elle pas de choquer avec ses écrits ? Il est tout de même question de meurtres.

- Oui, monsieur Cullen. Mais comme elle le disait si bien : _Le risque est la part la plus importante de toute œuvre., _répondit monsieur Griffin avant de poursuivre son cours. Bon, trêve de bavardages ! Ouvrez votre exemplaire de _Roméo & Juliette _…

Lorsque le cours prit fin, j'allai récupérer mon manteau en compagnie de Solange. Derrière moi, j'entendis un claquement de talons. Je pensai tout d'abord que ceux-ci provenaient de la Blondie d'Edward, mais je changeai rapidement d'idée lorsque j'entendis la voix mélodieuse de Morgane.

- Putain, merde ! , cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Vais-je marcher trois heures ? Oh, non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne referai pas ça une nouvelle fois…

Je savais ma sœur bizarre, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu se parler à elle-même. Mais pourquoi caquetait-elle de la sorte ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda Solange, visiblement inquiète.

Morgane, complètement furieuse, posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air sévère ; cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu faire cette mimique, c'était quand j'avais renversé de la sauce tomate sur son pull blanc préféré.

Et cet air était tout sauf un présage de bonne nouvelle ; la dernière fois, elle voulait littéralement m'arracher la tête. Quoiqu'elle avait un peu raison de m'en vouloir, _la dernière fois…_

- Maman ne viendra pas nous chercher ; le moteur a lâché, donc on doit marcher jusqu'à la maison, comme hier.

Solange écarquilla les yeux. La route allait être longue puisque notre maison se trouvait juste à l'extérieur de la ville.

Et pour être tout à fait franc, marcher dans un mélange de neige et de glace ne faisait pas partie de mes activités favorites. Loin de là.

- Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Morgane soupira en roulant les yeux.

- Je suis allée au secrétariat tout à l'heure et le secrétaire m'a dit que maman avait laissé un message. , dit-elle, lasse. Je l'ai rappelé et elle m'a dit que la mini fourgonnette ne fonctionnait plus, que le moteur était défectueux.

Eh, merde ! Contrairement à mes sœurs, je voyais le problème à long terme s'annoncer ; plusieurs jours pouvaient s'écouler avant que nous ne puissions jouir à nouveau d'un transport automobile.

Je devais trouver une alternative.

À quelques pas, je remarquai Edward qui quittait l'école d'un air pressé, un pli d'incompréhension entre les sourcils. Une odeur de cannelle m'assaillit, mais je ne lui portai guère d'attention ; j'avais trouvé un moyen de transport potentiel.

J'espérais seulement qu'Edward avait une âme charitable.

* * *

* La définition vient du programme Antidote qui possède un correcteur et des dictionnaires intégrés (lien dans mon profil).

** Je n'y connais absolument rien en clarinette ! ^^ Au secondaire (ça équivaut au lycée au Québec), j'avais un ami qui en jouait et je me rappelle avoir entendu des bribes de conversations concernant le petit bout de bois. Donc, _mea culpa _d'avance si je me suis fourvoyée !

*** Au collège / cégep (au Québec, entre le secondaire et l'université il y a le cégep – _Collège d'enseignement général et professionnel_ -), j'ai été obligée de lire _Les fous de Bassan _dans le cadre du cours de _Littérature québécoise._ Ce livre a été traduit dans plusieurs langues et l'auteure a souvent tendance à jouer avec des facteurs psychologiques très profonds. Elle est également auteure de nouvelles. Enfin, la citation est vraie et provient de mes notes de cours que j'avais prises à ce moment-là. ^^ Comme quoi, ça sert les notes de cours !

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**LEA : **Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire avec autant d'intérêt. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! **:D**

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION**

Les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer, de m'ajuster, de connaître vos avis (réflexions/suppositions) ou tout simplement à avoir un peu plus de motivation à écrire. Alors, si vous avez le temps et/ou un petit quelques choses à dire, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert… **:D**

**Sinon, je vais m'attaquer à l'écriture du prochain chapitre. **L'apparition de** Jacob **ou des **Cullen **? Ou peut-être des **deux**…

Sur ce, faites attention à vous et bonne semaine,

_Bises Vampiriques,_

_**Pouchy V-V**_


	5. L'HEURE DE LA MORT

**Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !**

_J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien déroulée. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu de cours depuis lundi dernier puisqu'un combat syndical fait rage à l'université et que comble de bonheur, c'est la semaine de relâche. Tout ça pour dire que même si les chargés de cours n'étaient pas en grève, j'aurais une semaine de congés. _

_Sinon, mon stage s'est bien passé jeudi dernier ; les enfants étaient tous aimables et j'ai eu assez d'infos pour mon travail de session du cours de _Gestion de classe.

_Par contre, les éléments extérieurs n'étaient pas en ma faveur. Puisque je suis arrivée en retard à l'arrêt d'autobus, j'ai été obligée de marcher jusqu'à l'école. SAUF QU'UNE espèce de bouillie mi-neige/mi-eau recouvrait les trottoirs et les rues. Résultat : un c** a carrément envoyé cette mixture (ce n'est plus de l'eau lorsque ça ressemble à du vomi de bonhomme de neige… __**:D**__) sur mon beau manteau tout neuf ! Enfin, après avoir pataugé dans des flaques d'eau qui ont trempé mes bottes et mes pantalons, je suis arrivée à bon port. __**:D**_

_Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais dire un _**GROS MERCI À : Mrs Esmee Cullen, Tam83, Lea et pomm'd'api **_puisque leurs reviews me sont très chères._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bien qu'il ne se passe que dans un court laps de temps , ce qui s'y passe est très important pour le reste de l'histoire. Enfin, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, bien que j'ai failli pleurer à un moment (vous saurez lequel à la fin…__) ._

**Réponse à la review anonyme à la fin du chapitre.**

Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !

**Pouchy V-V**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**L'HEURE DE LA MORT **

L'opportunité que pouvait m'offrir Edward était sans conteste celle que je désirais exploiter. En courant, je partis à sa suite en tentant de le héler pour attirer son attention, mais rien n'y fit : il ne m'entendait tout simplement pas et je le perdis de vue lorsqu'il passa la porte d'un pas pressé. Le souffle court, je sortis en trombe de l'école en priant secrètement qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop loin.

Cependant, lorsque j'arrivai dans le stationnement de l'école, je cherchai Edward des yeux, mais ne le trouvai pas ; il semblait s'être volatilisé et sa précieuse Volvo argentée était absente du paysage.

Edward avait déjà quitté les lieux, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Soupirant de désespoir, j'abandonnai ma cause et retrouvai mes sœurs à l'intérieur, un air penaud peint sur le visage.

- Euh, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?, dit Morgane de but en blanc, visiblement choquée par ma course improvisée.

- Ben, je croyais avoir trouvé un moyen de transport. , répondis-je comme un enfant qui vient de se faire prendre à jouer dans les effets personnels de ses parents. Edward a une voiture et j'ai pensé que…

Solange fit une drôle de tête, l'apparentant certainement à un merlan frit, tandis que Morgane semblait friser l'hystérie.

- Que-QUOI !?, explosa Morgane, le visage rougi par une colère que je ne comprenais pas. T'allais demander à ce pauvre mec de nous conduire à la maison ? T'es pas bien, toi ?

- Je croyais que tu le détestais, Arty., enchaîna Solange d'un air bizarre bien qu'il fût moins agressif.

Choqué, je regardai Morgane hurler en battant des bras comme une demeurée.

- Bah, c'était la voiture d'Edward ou marcher pendant trois heures…, commençai-je lorsque ma sœur dû reprendre son souffle, le visage rougi par la colère.

- Et bien, je préfère de loin marcher !, ajouta-t-elle avant de lever son petit nez retroussé en l'air et de prendre la porte d'un air fier.

Devant ce spectacle des plus grotesques, je ne pus réfréner les ardeurs de la colère qui s'insinuait tranquillement en moi, comme un venin faisant bouillir mon sang et mes viscères. Si j'avais pu hurler toute ma fureur en ces lieux, je l'aurais fait sans aucune hésitation tant le besoin de crier se faisait sentir.

Inutile de vous dire que les agissements hystériques de Morgane m'avaient mis dans un état proche de la fureur. J'avais beau l'adorer et la protéger en tentant d'agir en _grand frère modèle_, j'en avais plus qu'assez de la voir chialer pour la moindre broutille superflue !

Pourtant, cette colère qui montait en moi m'était tout bonnement inconnue ; elle semblait inhumaine.

Préférant rester calme (en apparence, du moins) aux yeux de tous, je pinçai les lèvres dans l'espoir que cette initiative arrête les insanités qui menaçaient d'envahir ma bouche.

Solange dut, une fois de plus, décrypter les émotions fortes qui transparaissaient dans l'expression douteuse de mon visage. D'un geste lent et mesuré, elle entreprit d'emprisonner mes poignets dans ses petites mains chaudes pour signaler sa présence. Relevant la tête, je croisai son regard compatissant:

- Laisse tomber, fit-elle au bout d'un moment en esquissant un sourire contrit. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour un rien. Vous êtes tous les deux à cran, tentez de prendre du recul et de vous calmer.

Je soupirai.

- Je sais, So'. Mais sa crise d'adolescence commence à me taper sur le système. Il me semble que nous n'étions pas comme cela, pas aussi désagréables...

- Nous étions deux, Arty., répondit Solange avec sagesse. Elle, elle est seule.

Solange avait raison. Nous nous étions toujours soutenus, et ce, à diverses étapes de nos vies. Nous avions surmonté facilement plusieurs obstacles, car nous savions que l'autre allait toujours être là pour nous aider ou du moins, nous consoler. En effet, seule cette forte amitié expliquait notre degré de complicité ; nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, seuls nos regards trahissaient nos pensées.

Et Solange, par le regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet, devait probablement penser à Morgane... qui était déjà sur le chemin du retour.

- Et elle le sera encore plus si nous n'allons pas la rejoindre bientôt..., ajouta-t-elle avant de courir jusqu'à la sortie, moi sur ces talons.

Heureusement, puisqu'elle portait des chaussures à talons - très - hauts, Morgane n'avait pas pu se rendre bien loin. Nous arrivâmes donc près d'elle rapidement, si bien qu'elle en fût offusquée.

- Pas besoin de courir ! Je marche assez vite, vous saurez ! C'est quoi ce sourire, Art' ?

- Ça suffit, Morgane., fit Solange d'un ton sans appel avant d'emprunter la route sinueuse et boueuse que nous devions prendre pour arriver à bon port.

En boudant, Morgane la suivit et j'en fis de même.

* * *

_**PDV INCONNU **_

Vengeance.

Vengeance. Sang.

Vengeance. Sang. Tuer.

Vengeance. Sang. Tuer. Égorger.

Voilà un mantra que je ne cessais de me répéter en boucle, espérant retrouver l'ennemi que je souhaitais tant détruire.

Du sang pour du sang.

Un cri pour un cri.

Une vie pour une vie.

La pénombre gagnait déjà la petite forêt et les animaux les moins craintifs s'affairaient à leur dernier goûté de la journée. À ma droite, je repérai un jeune faon sans défense brouter joyeusement quelques brins d'herbe jaunis.

Comment pouvait-il remercier la vie de lui avoir donné cette plante rachitique ?

Pourquoi cette même existence m'avait-elle donné des raisons de pleurer alors qu'elle lui donnait des raisons d'être heureux ?

Je devais régler cette imposture.

Caché derrière un sapin imposant, je m'approchai prudemment de ma proie qui s'attaquait alors à une fougère en piteux état.

Le petit n'avait pas conscience que ce triste repas allait être le dernier de sa courte vie.

Méthodiquement, je contournai le conifère à pas feutrés tout en m'avançant vers ma jeune proie insouciante. Une bourrasque de vent glacial amena à mes narines l'arôme subtil et terreux de l'herbivore. Un grondement sourd, signe de mon appétit féroce, sortit de ma gorge malgré moi.

Affolé, le faon laissa son repas et se sauva dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Imbécile !

Je le poursuivis pendant de longues minutes et le retrouvai caché derrière un rocher, tremblant comme une feuille. Pour m'amuser, je grognai férocement en dévoilant mes crocs blancs et luisants.

Le petit faon poussa un petit gémissement de peur devant la menace que j'étais.

Qu'importe, l'heure n'était pas à l'empathie.

Toutes dents dévoilées et le corps étiré, je me positionnai pour l'attaquer et le déchiqueter. Inutile de dévorer un être aussi chétif.

Ma chasse fût cependant écourtée. Le craquement d'une branche me fit savoir que je n'étais pas seul, que des êtres rôdaient dans les parages. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent me permit de percevoir de nouvelles odeurs, dont celles d'agrumes, de chocolat et de... menthe ? Du sang ?

Le petit faon remarqua mon manque d'attention et s'engouffra une fois encore dans la sombre forêt en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne le suivis pas_ réellement_. J'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis toujours.

Du sang pour du sang.

Un cri pour un cri.

Une vie pour une vie.

Vengeance. Sang. Tuer. Égorger.

Vengeance. Sang. Tuer.

Vengeance. Sang.

Vengeance.

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

* * *

_**PDV ARTÉMIS**_

- Merde !, hurla pour la énième fois Morgane. J'en ai assez des foutues branches !

Nous marchions depuis bientôt deux heures. La nuit était tombée et le froid mordant d'Alaska se présentait à nous en de forts vents. Morgane s'était plainte du froid et j'avais été contraint de lui prêter mes gants pour que ses mains ne gèlent pas. La route, déjà boueuse et peu praticable, était jonchée de petites branches mortes sur lesquelles Morgane et moi trébuchions sans arrêt.

- Ah, zut !, fis-je en tombant sur une branche qui entailla ma main gauche.

- Arty, tout va bien ? , me demanda Solange tandis que Morgane se précipitait pour m'aider.

J'époussetai mes vêtements et inspectai ma blessure : elle saignait. Morgane me donna un de mes gants et m'intima de l'enfiler.

- C'est mieux que rien..., dit-elle en grimaçant. Au moins, si tu retombes, tu ne risques pas de l'infecter.

J'acquiesçai en silence, à l'instar de la forêt qui bordait les deux côtés de la route. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ce silence étrange. Jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le gémissement d'une bête effrayée.

- Mon Dieu!, souffla Morgane. Avez-vous entendu ça ?

Solange et moi répondîmes par l'affirmative. Le gémissement se fit plus persistant, comme si la pauvre bête pleurait sur son triste sort.

- Ah ! , hurla Morgane lorsqu'un mignon petit faon sortit de la forêt à toute allure.

La petite bête, tremblant de toutes parts, poussa un cri désespéré avant de se cacher derrière Morgane, l'utilisant comme bouclier. Solange et moi approchâmes notre sœur qui s'affairait à calmer le pauvre animal paniqué en le caressant et en chantonnant.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent fit bouger les arbres dans une danse violente. Puis, sans crier gare, l'odeur de la menace s'imposa à mon esprit. Une menace vengeresse qui ne redouterait rien, sinon l'échec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arty ?, demanda Solange presque aussi affolée que le faon.

- Un faon ne gémit et de s'affole pas pour rien. Il était pris en chasse ; il l'est toujours.

La stupeur laissa place à la compréhension. Les yeux de Solange s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc.

- Laisse-le ! , cria-t-elle à Morgane qui caressait le faon d'une main rassurante. Il est pris en chasse ! Et nous sommes sa protection !

Bien que je trouvais la réaction de Solange tout à fait légitime, je ne pus qu'être surpris par l'hystérie qui résidait dans sa voix devenue rocailleuse tant la peur la tiraillait. Morgane se leva prestement, la crainte envahissant finalement ses yeux azur.

Son regard se posa dans la forêt, là où était apparu le petit faon, et son regard craintif fit place à une expression que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir sur ce visage presque parfait ; tétanisée, Morgane eut se regard désespéré qu'ont les gens qui ne veulent pas mourir.

- Ar...ty..., chuchota-t-elle en bégayant et en pointant prudemment son index frêle vers la source de ses peurs. Re...garde...

Tranquillement, je relevai mon regard pour rencontrer celui d'un être plus puissant encore. Des yeux emplis d'une haine féroce, nourrie par la vengeance.

Je ne pouvais me battre contre un loup, sauf si je souhaitais mourir bêtement. Tremblant de peur comme l'avait fait le faon quelques instants auparavant, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. J'étais humain, après tout, et la mort ne m'intéressait guère à dix-sept ans.

- Courez !, hurlai-je en empoignant les bras de mes sœurs et en les obligeant à courir avec moi.

Bien que je ne vis pas le loup, je l'entendis sauter sur l'asphalte en grognant et en aboyant. Le faon poussa un dernier cri avant de se réfugier dans la forêt ; il n'avait pas compris que sa vie était épargnée, mais que nous étions les nouvelles proies de ce monstre sanguinaire.

Le loup se lança à notre poursuite, ses grosses pattes cognant durement sur le goudron.

La peur nous envahit, s'insinuant dans notre organisme, nous empêchant de courir aussi vite que nous aurions pu. Mes sœurs pleuraient et moi j'enrageais. J'enrageais parce nous allions mourir tous les trois. J'enrageais parce que je n'étais pas capable de les sauver _elles_.

J'enrageais parce que l'adrénaline qui faisait rage dans mes veines me tétanisait.

- Ah !, fit Morgane lorsque sa cheville se tordit avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, tête la première.

- Non ! , cria Solange entre deux sanglots en tentant désespérément de réveiller Morgane qui s'était évanouie. Relève-toi maintenant ! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! T'as pas le droit !

Les yeux mouillés par le chagrin et par le geste stupide que j'allais faire, je me tournai vers notre agresseur. Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais je souhaitais que mes sœurs vivent et j'étais prêt à tout pour _elles._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, hurla Solange en pleurant. Non ! Reviens ici !

- Tirez-vous d'ici !, sanglotai-je en scrutant le loup. Va chercher de l'aide !

Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois, dévoilant par le fait même des canines blanches et acérées. Pour réponse, je n'émis qu'un sanglot étouffé mêlé d'un grondement sourd, n'étant pas capable de grogner devant l'immense bête qui me narguait.

J'allais mourir et j'en étais parfaitement conscient. D'autant plus que la bête semblait apprécier le revirement de situation.

- Ici ! Venez ici !, hurla Solange. Ils sont ici !

Dieu, merci! Solange avait trouvé de l'aide, un automobiliste peut-être. La réalité s'imposa de nouveau à moi lorsque l'expression du loup chocolat devint plus mauvaise et qu'un aboiement monstrueux sortit de sa bouche.

Puis, en un clin d'œil, le loup disparu dans la forêt en poussant des hurlements colériques.

Mes jambes flageolantes menaçaient de me faire perdre pied. De lourds sanglots m'empêchaient de respirer convenablement et ma vue s'embrouilla. Bientôt, de multiples larmes coulèrent sur mon visage et je tombai à genoux sur le bitume.

Solange vint m'enlacer, pleurant également à chaudes larmes contre mon cou.

-J'ai... tellement... eu... peur..., me souffla-t-elle en reniflant à diverses reprises.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous relevâmes pour aider nos bons samaritains à embarquer Morgane dans la voiture. La BMW noire était très spacieuse, si bien que nous fûmes capables de tous embarquer sans que le confort d'autrui soit dérangé. Le couple prit place à l'avant tandis que Solange et moi prîmes Morgane sur nos genoux sur la banquette arrière.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier..., commençai-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge et de nouvelles larmes couler.

Traitresses !

Un homme ne devrait pas être aussi sensible !

Du revers de la main, je chassai les larmes d'un geste nonchalant.

La femme tourna son visage vers moi. Je fus stupéfié par la perfection de ses traits et par la douceur qui transparaissait de ses yeux mordorés - _comme Edward, pensai-je -_. Ses cheveux couleur caramel cascadaient joliment sur ses épaules nues ; la jeune femme était en tenue de soirée pourpre, un collier de diamants simple décorant son cou gracile.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Tu aurais fait sans doute la même chose, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier, Madame., dis-je gêné par tant d'empathie. Et puis, nous allons vous mettre en retard pour votre soirée.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa. Son rire était léger et me faisait penser au tintement de milliers de clochettes.

- Premièrement, je veux que tu m'appelles Esmée. Ensuite, je veux que tu cesses de culpabiliser puisque nous revenons de cette soirée. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en vouloir.

Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les paroles de cette Esmée me firent chaud au coeur, comme si je voulais qu'elle me rassure pour effacer une nostalgie nouvelle. C'était comme si j'avais inconsciemment prédit ce qu'elle allait faire, comme si je la connaissais _elle._

- Pourriez-vous nous emmener à l'hôpital, monsieur ?, demanda Solange.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis l'homme esquisser un sourire désolé. Ses yeux, aussi dorés que ceux de sa femme, exprimaient une profonde tristesse. L'homme blond portait un complet très élégant et comme sa femme, il semblait débarquer tout droit d'une agence de mannequins.

- Je suis médecin et nous sommes à deux minutes de la maison. , expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée. J'appellerai les secours de la maison pour qu'une ambulance vienne chercher votre cadette. Pendant ce temps, mes enfants s'occuperont de vous jusqu'à ce que vos parents puissent venir vous chercher. Au fait, appelez-moi Carlisle.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une magnifique villa blanche. De l'extérieur, cette demeure ressemblait à un château miniature. Les grandes fenêtres semblaient donner vie à la maison, donnant un air de fraîcheur aux murs de pierres vieillies.

Après que Carlisle ait déposé Morgane sur le sofa du salon, Esmée nous invita à prendre quelques rafraîchissements dans la cuisine. J'optai finalement pour un café, bien qu'un café ne rafraîchisse en rien, tandis que Solange se contenta d'un verre d'eau.

J'entendis quelques éclats de voix provenant du salon et j'en conclus que le Dr Carlisle devait communiquer avec les urgences.

-_La jeune fille a perdu connaissance, elle s'est durement frappé la tête. _Pause._ Chez moi. _Autre pause. _Morgane Johnson._

Je ne savais pas que le Dr Carlisle connaissait le nom de ma sœur. Je ne me rappelais pas en avoir informé le médecin ou avoir entendu Solange le faire. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement fouillé dans son sac à main ?

- _Bien, je vous attends. Voulez-vous que j'avertisse les parents ? _Pause. _Très bien, merci beaucoup._

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'après-midi, je me sentais en confiance et en sécurité. L'endroit me rappelait un cocon douillet où il fait bon vivre et les gens qui y habitaient, bien qu'ils aient leurs propres secrets, semblaient honnêtes et bons.

- Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas ton gant? , me demanda Esmée en me tendant ma tasse de café brûlant.

Je m'emparai avidement de la tasse, pour occuper mes mains maladroites.

- J'ai trébuché sur le chemin, avouai-je le rouge aux joues. Je me suis entaillé la main.

Le regard d'Esmée changea et de nouveau, je fus de nouveau pris d'un _déjà vu. _

- Viens, me dit-elle avec douceur en s'emparant d'une boîte qui semblait être une trousse de _Premiers Soins_, j'ai une pommade avec antibiotiques. Je te promets que ça ne piquera pas du tout ! *

* * *

**Et puis, verdict ? **Comme promis, j'ai intégré une partie de la famille Cullen. Et peut-être un autre élément… **;P **

Cependant, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues ; j'aurais préféré qu'Edward raccompagne lui-même Arty et ses sœurs, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi utile à l'histoire que la mésaventure que nous venons de lire.

Et puis, pour vous mettre sur la piste, Edward n'avait pas «_un pli __d'incompréhension entre les sourcils_» dans le **chapitre 3** pour rien. **:D**

Le _PDV de l'inconnu_ a été le moment qui m'a presque fait pleurer en l'écrivant. En fait, ce n'est pas l'inconnu lui-même qui m'a affectée, mais plutôt le faon apeuré. À l'origine, le faon devait mourir et l'inconnu sortir des bois couvert de sang. Le problème, c'est que j'adore _Bambi. _Et puis, je trouvais ça trop glauque. Bref, j'ai décidé de laisser le faon en vie.

Ça m'a permis de faire ressortir une facette de Morgane encore inconnue…** :D**

* * *

*** **Si vous vous souvenez bien, une phrase s'apparente à celle-ci dans le _prologue._

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**LEA : **Tu sais, en lisant le début de ta review, je me suis dit _Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai dû écrire une connerie ! _**:D **Lorsque j'ai lu la suite je me suis dit, _OUF ! Voulais pas perdre Léa ! _Bref, que dire de plus que : je te remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes ces belles reviews que tu m'as envoyées ! Elles me font un plaisir fou !

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION…**

Les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer, de m'ajuster, de connaître vos avis (réflexions/suppositions) ou tout simplement à avoir un peu plus de motivation à écrire. Alors, si vous avez le temps et/ou un petit quelques choses à dire, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert… **:D **

D'ailleurs, je n'ai reçu que quatre _reviews_ pour le précédent chapitre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça m'a chagrinée. Je me suis dit que mon histoire n'en valait peut-être pas la peine. Puis, je me suis reprise en me disant qu'il y avait quatre personnes qui m'avaient écrit, qui avaient signifié leur présence.

Alors, je leur redis merci pour leur soutien et invite les autres qui ont le temps de le faire aussi.

Sur ce, faites attention à vous et bonne semaine,

_Bises Vampiriques,_

**Pouchy V-V**


	6. DÉSILLUSIONS ET ABANDON

**Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !**

J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps depuis le dernier chapitre ! Pour ma part, c'est la galère : grève des enseignants qui continue, travaux d'équipe, dispute grosse comme l'univers avec une «_amie_» (je déteste me disputer, mais parfois c'est nécessaire ! Je n'ose jamais m'affirmer… d'habitude.) et stage qui arrive à très grands pas.

Donc, il n'est pas surprenant que ce chapitre arrive en retard de plusieurs jours. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour ce retard et vous fait les p'tits yeux de chat botté.

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai allongé le chapitre pour vous faire plaisir. Chouette, non ? Bon, ça me fait plaisir également puisque ça me permet de couper à un moment précis. D'ailleurs, promettez-moi de ne pas me détester à la fin du chapitre… Vous verrez pourquoi.

Aussi, je vais faire un **petit coup de publicité** pour un forum Twilight que j'ai créé sur le site _FF(.)net_ et qui a pour but de faire connaître ou de retrouver des fictions issues de l'univers _Twilight _que nous aimons sur FF. En d'autres termes, vous pourriez présenter _Les secrets des souvenirs_ ou, dans un certain temps, poster un avis de recherche pour la retrouver et la relire.

Finalement, je souhaite remercier celles (ceux ?) qui me font rougir ou rire par leurs si plaisantes reviews. L'histoire a déjà 31 reviews à son actif ! Ça peut sembler peu pour certains, mais pour moi, c'est un rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma journée ! Donc, **UN GROS MERCI À : **cecile82, Mrs Esmee Cullen, pomm'd'api, Lea, kikioutou et diabolo78.

J'espère vivement que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il m'a été difficile à rédiger puisque l'on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !

**Pouchy V-V **

**PS :** Merci à **Mrs Esmee Cullen **pour m'avoir fait remarquer que je n'avais pas suffisamment souligné le fait que Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas réellement allés à leur soirée. Je répare le tout en ajoutant quelques explications au début du chapitre. Merci encore Mrs Cullen ! ^^

**- Réponse aux review anonymes en fin de chapitre. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**DÉSILLUSIONS ET ABANDON**

Alors qu'Esmée soignait ma plaie, j'entendis de nouveaux éclats de voix. Carlisle était de nouveau au téléphone, se confondant en excuses.

-_Je suis désolée, nous avons eu un petit incident. _Pause. _Non, rien de grave. _Nouvelle pause. _Nous serons présents au prochain, je vous le promets. _Pause. _Merci, bonne soirée._

Le docteur et sa femme n'étaient jamais allés à cette soirée pour laquelle ils arboraient une si fière allure. Un nouvel élan de culpabilité me rongea le cœur et Esmée, qui posait un pansement sur ma plaie, sembla voir mon trouble.

- T'ai-je fait mal, Artémis ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non, c'est que..., baragouinai-je en cherchant les mots. Je viens d'entendre votre mari s'excuser de votre absence pour cette soirée.

Je m'empourprai et je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était gêné d'avouer que j'avais espionné une conversation ?

- Écoute, Artémis., fit-elle un bout d'un moment, un sourire bienveillant dans le visage. J'avoue t'avoir menti pour t'éviter de culpabiliser comme tu le faisais - hum ! - comme tu le fais à présent.

Si elle ne rougit pas, elle ne réussit pas à cacher son bouleversement de façon parfaite. Lorsqu'elle avait buté sur le mot _faisais,_ elle avait semblé paniquer, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise.

- Tu peux aller t'asseoir dans le salon, je vais te refaire du café., me congédia-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Le salon était une pièce spacieuse décorée avec goût. Trois sofas en cuir noirs longeaient les murs beiges, donnant un air aristocrate au salon. Au centre de la pièce trônait une petite table basse en verre sur laquelle étaient posés quelques magazines scientifiques et sportifs. Les murs étaient décorés par de multiples œuvres, toutes signées _Carlisle C. _

Cet homme avait-il toutes les qualités ?

Ne voulant pas déranger Morgane qui était toujours évanouie, je pris place dans le sofa adjacent et feuilletai un magazine pour me changer les idées. La maison était silencieuse et seules les voix de Solange et Esmée se faisaient entendre de la cuisine.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous, madame Esmée, _fit Solange d'une voix pleine de gratitude.

Personnellement, je pensais la même chose. Ma maigre tentative de rébellion envers le loup s'était résultée en échec lamentable. Et même si le loup avait décidé de me dévorer, il aurait sans douter sauté sur mes sœurs en guise de dessert.

Je les avais toutes deux mises en péril par mon acte stupide.

- _Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant., _répondit Esmée, _N'y pense plus._

Le poids de la culpabilité se fit plus grand sur mes épaules, bien que la joie de nous savoir vivants ait apaisé cette douleur. Je ne remarquai pas la présence d'Esmée avant qu'entrapercevoir une tasse de café dans le brouillard de mes larmes.

- Merci, croassai-je.

- De rien, mon petit. , répondit-elle. La présence de mon fils te gênerait-elle ? Il vient de rentrer à la maison. Il se fait du souci pour tes sœurs et toi.

- Je suis chez lui, répondis-je en reniflant subtilement, sa présence ne me dérange pas.

De toute façon, le fils devait être à l'instar des parents : bon, empathique, calme et posé. Et puis, même si j'avais honte de mes larmes, je ne pouvais me cacher à la terre entière.

Enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains pour étouffer un nouveau sanglot, je ne remarquai que très légèrement une nouvelle présence à mes côtés me tendre un mouchoir en papier. Prenant le mouchoir, je relevai la tête pour remercier cette présence de l'attention.

- Edward ?, fis-je dans un souffle surpris avant d'effacer les traces de larmes de mes joues.

Edward tenta de sourire de façon compatissante, mais seule une profonde tristesse s'en dégagea.

- Tout va bien..., dis-je pour le rassurer. C'est juste que je me sens dépassé par les évènements.

Et je me remis à pleurer. Sérieusement, je crois que mes hormones me faisaient défaut ; je n'avais jamais pleuré comme une madeleine, sauf cette fois-ci. Je m'étais toujours montré fort et inébranlable. Je n'osais jamais pleurer en public. Jamais.

Prudemment, Edward posa sa main froide dans mon dos pour compatir. Cette marque d'amitié me rappela les gestes réconfortants qu'avait mon père à mon égard lorsque je tombais et pleurais sur mon triste sort.

- Es-tu vraiment certain que tout va bien ? , chuchota Edward d'une voix grave.

La réponse était simple : non. Après avoir pleuré de tristesse, je pleurai de rage et d'amertume. Je n'avais jamais voulu déménager. Je n'avais jamais voulu quitter la chaleur de la Floride. Je n'avais jamais voulu la quitter, _elle_. Je n'aimais rien de Fox River, absolument rien.

Edward prit une drôle d'expression. Un mélange de surprise et de chagrin.

_Étaient-ce réellement ses songes ? Puis-je entendre ce qu'il pense ?_

J'étouffai un cri de stupeur. Dans ma tête, tel un écho lointain, j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward. Ses réflexions et ses pensées étaient devenues miennes l'espace d'un instant. Bien malgré moi, je venais d'entrer dans la tête d'Edward.

_M'entends-tu, Artémis ?_

- Comment puis-je... ? , soufflai-je, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de me savoir différent.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui es différent, c'est moi._ Soupir. _Ne t'en fais pas mon f... Non, je dois _le _protéger. _Il _ne doit rien savoir..._

Edward venait de retirer sa main de mon dos dans un geste pressé, une expression passablement énervée envahissant son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? , demandai-je d'une voix dure.

Edward soupira longuement avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, désespéré. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer d'un air décidé :

- Ce que je vais te dévoiler est un secret que seuls les membres de ma famille connaissent. Tu ne dois, en aucun cas, en faire part à tes amis ou à ta famille. Cela mettrait en péril mon anonymat et...

- J'ai compris..., marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Edward soupira une nouvelle fois et reprit ses explications en chuchotant.

- Bien. J'ai un don ou une malédiction, c'est au choix : je peux entendre absolument tout ce que les gens pensent.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ?, dis-je. Dans les pensées de tout le monde ?

- Tout le monde sauf _toi_ ., répondit Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec gêne.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'entendre mes pensées ? Je savais que depuis quelque temps, j'agissais de façon très étrange. Une rage brûlante et sinueuse voulait parfois prendre le contrôle de mon corps, m'obligeant à agir de façon animale ; c'était comme si, à la place de mon sang, circulait de la lave dans mes veines.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandai-je. Je ne suis pas normal ?

Edward rit. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Edward rire et ce son était doux à entendre ; il semblait heureux, quoique nostalgique. Rapidement, il cessa de rire et la douleur envahit ses traits. Comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de _triste_.

- Oui, souffla-t-il avec désespoir, tu sembles seulement fonctionner autrement. Comme les ondes radiophoniques ; la majorité des hommes fonctionnent sur les ondes FM alors que toi, tu fonctionnes sur les AM. C'est comme si tu contournais mon don…

Ses explications me semblèrent passablement suffisantes pour le moment. Néanmoins, un aspect de la chose n'avait pas encore été abordé.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi je peux entendre tes pensées lorsque tu me touches et vice versa.

Edward sourit de nouveau, s'attendant probablement à une telle question.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse claire, seulement une théorie. Cependant, je crois qu'un lien _spécial _nous unit et c'est ce qui nous permet de converser de la sorte. , éluda-t-il. D'ailleurs, qui est _elle _?

Je compris dès lors qu'Edward ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet qu'était son don. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu être questionné sur ma vie amoureuse. Je jouai à l'innocent, espérant qu'Edward lâche prise.

- Pardon ? De qui parles-tu ?, dis-je en feignant l'incompréhension.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as pensé :_ «Je n'avais jamais voulu quitter la chaleur de la Floride. Je n'avais jamais voulu la quitter, _elle._»_, m'expliqua Edward avec un fille que tu appréciais à Sarasota ?

**Non**, aurais-je voulu lui répondre. Cependant, la gêne me nouait la gorge, tant et si bien que je fus dans l'impossibilité de produire le moindre son.

J'_aimais _cette fille qui portait un nom aussi doux et spécial qu'elle.

Isabeau. Un seul et unique nom exprimant la beauté, la gentillesse et l'intelligence dans une même personne. Cette amie que j'adorais, cette délicate créature pour qui j'aurais décroché la lune, cette fille qui faisait battre mon cœur à n'était qu'un seul et unique être merveilleux : _Isabeau Dawn_.

En dehors de mes sœurs, Isabeau était ma meilleure amie. Tout comme mes sœurs et moi, Isabeau avait passé ses premières années de vie dans un triste orphelinat. Ironiquement, c'est grâce à cette preuve d'abandon familial que nous nous étions rapprochés, devenant au fil des années des amis inséparables.

Pourtant, mon cœur désirait plus. Je nourrissais à son égard des sentiments romantiques que je devais taire pour éviter de perdre sa précieuse amitié.

- Oui, décidai-je de répondre à contrecœur. Une fille qui ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Ma meilleure amie.

- Et comment s'appelait-elle ?, s'enquit Edward avec sollicitude.

- Isabeau. Isabeau Dawn.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, comme si les mots _Isabeau _et _Dawn _formaient à eux seuls une insulte grave.

– Isabeau Dawn. , répéta-t-il de façon automatique, les yeux dans le vide. _Isabella _… , chuchota-t-il ensuite.

Je me sentis soudain de trop dans le vaste salon. Edward marmonnait des mots de façon soudaine, sans qu'il n'y ait de sens explicite. Comme je l'avais fait auparavant, Edward enfouit son visage dans ses mains en marmottant de nouvelles paroles intelligibles.

Je tentai alors le coup : si ça marchait dans un sens, ça devrait fonctionner dans l'autre, non ?

Tranquillement, j'approchai ma main de son dos pour accéder à ses pensées troublantes. Au début, j'esquissai quelques tapes viriles, puis j'empoignai solidement son épaule.

Ce qui arriva alors n'était pas prévu.

Je n'entendis pas seulement des pensées, mais vis des images, des _souvenirs._

_Une jeune femme était couchée sur une table d'opérations improvisée, semblant souffrir mille tortures. Son souffle était haché et de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Edward, horrifié par le spectacle. La jeune femme étouffa un cri._

– _Je t'en supplie Edward, sauve-le !, hurla-t-elle. Il mérite de vivre !_

_Edward s'approcha, le visage défait._

– _Il ne le mérite pas si tu meurs, Bella., sanglota-t-il. Oh, Isabella !_

_Ladite Isabella étouffa un nouveau cri, obligeant Edward à la regarder de nouveau._

– _Même si je meurs, il _doit _vivre. , dit-elle avec conviction. Ta sœur ne peut certes percevoir son avenir, mais elle m'a assuré que l'aube d'une nouvelle ère verrait le jour avec lui. Que son destin était tout tracé, contrairement à nous autres humains. _

_Isabella poussa un hurlement déchirant tandis que le D__r__ Carlisle, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, s'affairait à sortir quelques outils chirurgicaux. _

– _Nous devons procéder à la césarienne rapidement, Edward. Sinon, l'enfant qu'elle porte risque de partir avec elle._

– _Pas avant que je n'aie commencé à lui injecter _cela_. , répondit Edward de but en blanc en brandissant une seringue emplie d'un liquide transparent._

Le film de souvenirs cessa subitement ; Edward avait bondi sur ses pieds, l'air féroce. Levant un doigt accusateur, il grogna :

– Que je ne te prenne plus à te délecter de ma _souffrance_ ! Certains souvenirs se doivent de rester personnels. Pour _ton _bien…

Puis, sans rien rajouter, il prit congé en s'élançant dans les escaliers. Une porte claqua à l'étage supérieur et un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Penaud, je terminai ma tasse et la rapportai à la gentille Esmée en me posant une seule et unique question : comment un homme qui bafoue l'intimité mentale du monde entier peut-il se voir insulté lorsque ses pensées sont entendues ?

Ma mère, Hélène, m'avait toujours dit : _ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne désires pas subir._

Edward ne devait pas tenir compte de ce principe vieux comme le monde...

***-*-***

L'ambulance ne pouvant accéder directement à la demeure des Cullen, Carlisle fut dans l'obligation d'amener Morgane directement à l'hôpital. Solange l'accompagna et me demanda de tenter une nouvelle fois de contacter nos parents. En effet, depuis notre arrivée chez le Dr Cullen et sa femme, nous n'avions pas été en mesure de rejoindre l'un de nos parents ; nous tombions toujours sur un répondeur ou une boîte vocale.

Je composai donc le numéro de téléphone de mon père sous l'œil attentif d'Edward qui était venu s'excuser pour son comportement étrange.

- Laboratoires _Foxes & Rivers_, Adeline à l'appareil. , zozota une voix aiguë.

- J'aimerais parler à mon père, le Dr Richard Johnson, s'il vous plaît., dis-je avec lassitude.

- Un instant, je vous prie.

J'attendis quelques minutes, une musique horrible accompagnant mon attente. Je soupirai et me tournai vers Edward qui me fixait d'un regard compatissant. Au bout d'un certain temps, mon père décrocha le combiné, le souffle court.

- Hey, fiston ! – _Edward grimaça_ – Adeline m'a informé de tes nombreux appels. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de te rappeler, puisque j'étais dans le bureau d'Horace et…

- Morgane a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital. , dis-je si rapidement que je ne me compris pas moi-même, le cœur battant d'angoisse.

Mon père souffla et me demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Où puis-je la voir ? Ta mère est-elle au courant ?

Je lui expliquai donc en détail cette ignoble soirée que je venais de vivre, n'omettant que l'étrange lien qui m'unissait à Edward. Mon père me conseilla de rester chez les Cullen jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse venir me chercher.

- Je vais avertir ta mère. , dit-il finalement. Elle est encore au garage. Nous irons directement à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de ta sœur et nous viendrons te chercher le plus tôt possible. À tout à l'heure, fiston.

- À tout à l'heure, p'pa…

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père alarmé de quelque façon que ce soit ; entendre sa voix enrouée par des larmes retenues me brisait le cœur. J'avais voulu le rassurer, mais aucun son n'avait daigné sortir de ma bouche.

Cette soirée était un coup dur pour la famille qui n'avait jamais connu un tel évènement auparavant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, fou d'inquiétude, je pensai une nouvelle fois à Morgane qui était à présent à l'hôpital. Je soupirai, songeant que nous allions tous devoir nous soutenir dans le cas d'une triste finalité. Finalité que je n'osais imaginer, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je remarquai qu'Edward avait posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, un faible sourire dévoilant ses dents éclatantes.

_Arty, _fit Edward dans ma tête, _je dois t'avouer quelque chose._

Je n'osai rien répondre, de peur de gaffer.

_Le lien spécial qui nous unit n'est pas des moindres. Il est… familial. Tu as été adopté, n'est-ce pas ?_

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais été adopté ? J'étais l'enfant de la famille qui ressemblait le plus à mes parents, Solange et Morgane arborant des caractères physiques trop différents de ces derniers.

Puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa le fil de mes pensées.

N'y avait-il pas des rumeurs disant que les enfants Cullen avaient tous été adoptés ? Que leur mère -_ Esmée_ -, à l'instar de la mienne, ne pouvait enfanter ?

- Serais-tu l'un cousin ou un frère ? Ce serait géant !, m'exclamai-je en imaginant les possibilités que ce lien offrait.

_Ce n'est pas tellement…, _commença Edward sans toutefois avoir la chance de compléter sa réflexion.

- Eddichou chéri, nous sommes rentrés ! , piailla une voix du porche.

Edward se leva et j'en fis de même, désirant voir la créature qui avait affublé Edward d'un surnom aussi stupide. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis _Blondie_ sur le pas de la porte, un sourire crispé au milieu du visage. Un sourire qui fut de courte durée lorsque j'entrai dans son champ de vision.

– Que fait-il ici ?, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Edward fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent et répliqua :

– Ses sœurs et lui se sont fait attaquer sur le chemin, Tanya. Nous le garderons ici le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent les chercher.

Ladite Tanya roula des yeux et marcha rapidement pour rejoindre l'escalier, prenant bien soin de me bousculer au passage. Edward la suivit en la grondant sur ses manières peu hospitalières.

De nouveau, je me sentis de trop dans cette immense maison.

Un raclement timide de gorge se fit entendre et je me tournai vers la source, tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

– Salut Artémis ! J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, je suis certaine que nous nous entendrons comme larrons en foire. Je suis Alice et voici Jasper Hale, mon… petit copain.

Je restai quelques instants ébloui face à tant de candeur en une seule et unique petite personne. Je dus papilloter des paupières et me concentrer pour effacer le sourire niais que je devais certainement arborer. Gêné par ma maladresse, je posai ensuite mon regard sur le blond qui m'avait été présenté comme étant Jasper Hale et fus soudainement empli d'une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Aux côtés du couple se tenait le garçon avait qui je m'étais battu en cours de boxe. De son bras droit, il enlaçait amoureusement une magnifique blonde qui me regardait d'un air étrange, presque maternel. Ce fut la première à reprendre la parole :

– Je suis Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jasper et voici Emmett. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

J'opinai de la tête, préférant rester muet devant le mannequin blond. Ses yeux, aussi dorés que ceux de son compagnon, me fixaient avec une joie non dissimulée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me couvait des yeux.

Rosalie fit un sourire franc auquel je répondis de la même manière. Sa beauté était sans égale.

– À tout à l'heure, Arty !, me dit Alice crochetant le bras de sa belle-sœur. Nous allons manger, Esmée !, cria-t-elle ensuite en gambadant jusqu'à l'extérieur, le reste de la fratrie à ses côtés.

Je ricanai.

Cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange.

Le téléphone retentit, ne sonnant qu'une seule fois avant qu'Esmée ne réponde. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas lui laisser le loisir de répondre. Elle raccrocha au bout d'un moment, puis vint à ma rencontre.

– C'était ton père, me dit-elle doucement. Ta sœur va bien et semble s'être réveillée dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, les tests montrent qu'elle a subi un stress si intense lors de votre mésaventure qu'elle en a perdu conscience.

Ma sœur s'était réveillée. Elle allait _**bien**_.

À cette pensée, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Les jours sombres allaient disparaître, j'en étais intimement persuadé.

– Mon père viendra me chercher ?, demandai-je d'une voix fébrile, bourrée d'émotion.

– Edward va te reconduire chez toi. Tu lui montreras la route à suivre. Tes sœurs et tes parents resteront à l'hôpital pour la nuit. , fit-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

***-*-***

– Tourne à gauche, dis-je à Edward.

La Volvo argentée emprunta un sentier adjacent, rebondissant sur le chemin caillouteux. Le regard d'Edward, fixé sur l'horizon d'un air concentré, me dérangeait légèrement. À l'intérieur de la voiture, il faisait une chaleur d'enfer. N'osant pas déranger Edward dans sa contemplation de la nuit, je tentai d'atteindre le dispositif du radiateur.

Au même moment, Edward imita mon mouvement, effleurant au passage mes doigts de sa main glacée.

Sa main glacée ?

– Comment peux-tu être aussi froid alors qu'on crève ici ?, fis-je sans penser.

– Je suis un être aux différences incalculables. Le commun des mortels n'est pas en mesure d'en contempler l'ampleur. , répondit-il d'une voix égale et grave.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez moi. Edward immobilisa sa voiture et tourna sa tête pour me regarder. Une fois de plus, le visage d'Edward semblait torturé. Visiblement, il semblait tergiverser sur ce qu'il désirait me dire ou m'avouer.

Il soupira longuement, baissant au passage les yeux sur ses mains crispées, puis releva le regard.

- Ce que je désire t'avouer n'est pas simple à expliquer. , dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Tu risques même de me prendre pour un garçon à l'esprit tordu. C'est… c'est pourquoi je veux attendre. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Je roulai les yeux, exaspéré par son langage incompréhensible et ses choix douteux.

- Pourquoi me retiens-tu ici si ne souhaite rien divulguer ?, dis-je un peu énervé.

- N'aurais-tu pas quelques théories sur le lien qui nous unit ? , fit-il tout sourire. Je crois connaître certains aspects de ta personnalité et je suis certain que tu as déjà quelques hypothèses.

Je rigolai de façon franche. Edward avait bien cerné ce pan de mon esprit.

- Et bien, je ne crois pas avoir de frères. Les institutrices m'en auraient fait part. , dis-je. En tout cas, Belinda me l'aurait dit.

Edward fronça un sourcil, incrédule.

- Une autre jeune demoiselle à aimer ? , demanda-t-il en s'esclaffant. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi charmeur.

Je souris devant son allusion qui, à mon sens, était des plus rigolotes.

- Belinda n'était pas une autre orpheline. , expliquai-je. C'était une jeune institutrice de l'orphelinat qui m'avait prise sous son aile.

- Et pourquoi avait-elle été dans l'obligation d'agir ainsi ?

Je fis la moue.

- Je n'étais pas très populaire à l'orphelinat. , dis-je en rougissant de gêne. Je refusais de me mêler aux autres, de socialiser.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Je me frottai le visage, las de fouiller dans de tristes souvenirs.

- Je ne voulais que ma famille et plus particulièrement mon _père_ biologique. Selon Belinda, j'aurais crié _papa _pendant de longs mois jusqu'à l'accident.

Edward me fit signe de poursuivre, ce que je fis :

- Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'aurais monté jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre pour héler mon père. N'ayant déjà que peu d'équilibre, je serais tombé tête première sur sol.

Edward semblait horrifié par mon récit.

- Tu aurais pu mourir !, dit-il avec consternation.

- En effet ! , m'exclamai-je. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu de séquelles graves. J'ai seulement perdu la mémoire. Je suis, en quelque sorte, ravi du dénouement. Ça m'a permis d'aimer ma famille adoptive de tout mon cœur, sans regretter quoi que ce soit.

Je souris. C'était la première fois que je m'entretenais avec un étranger sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis ma famille adoptive.

- Alors, tu ne désires pas retrouver ta famille biologique ?, demanda Edward d'un air chagriné.

C'était également la première fois que l'on m'interrogeait sur ce sujet, si bien que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Mais pourquoi chercherais-je des êtres qui m'ont lâchement abandonné ?

- Peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas le choix ? , proposa Edward avec conviction.

Peut-être, mais ils en avaient tout de même pas le droit. Cependant que je cherchai à sortir de la voiture, Edward posa sa main sur mon bras :

_Ne les juge pas avant de connaître la vérité. _Je _ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Pas vraiment. _

D'un geste brusque, je retirai mon bras de son emprise. Ses pensées étaient incohérentes et sans savoir pourquoi, un vent de panique s'empara de moi tandis qu'Edward me regardait d'un air hébété.

_**Je **__ne voulais pas t'abandonner_, avait-il pensé d'un ton suppliant et presque solennel.

- Au revoir, Edward. , dis-je en claquant la portière avant de m'engouffrer dans ma propre demeure.

Edward était étrange. Trop étrange. Trop étrange pour être normal.

Il était _différent._

_«Je suis un être aux différences incalculables. Le commun des mortels n'est pas en mesure d'en contempler l'ampleur.»_, avait-il dit d'une voix insondable.

Il n'aurait su être plus juste.

***-*-***

Cette nuit-là, je ne m'endormis qu'au petit matin, trop occupé à penser à ma sœur ou à me questionner sur l'attitude suspecte d'Edward. Au fil de mes tracas, mes paupières devinrent lourdes et le sommeil vint à moi, me présentant un souvenir décisif.

_- NooooN ! J'veux pas !, hurlai-je à m'en arracher les poumons. J'veux pas voir Tatiana !_

_J'étais emprisonné dans une sorte de siège pour enfants situé sur la banquette d'une voiture de luxe. Le conducteur démarra l'engin et me gronda :_

_- Reste tranquille, Artémis ! Et tu ne verras pas Tanya._

_Au bout de quelques instants, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une énorme villa aux vitres étincelantes. Je restai stupéfait devant le prestige du château qui se trouvait devant moi, me rappelant à coups sûrs le manoir des Cullen._

_Le conducteur sortit de la voiture pour me délivrer de mon siège diabolique. Je retins mon souffle lorsque j'aperçus le visage angélique du conducteur._

_Edward. Le conducteur était Edward._

_- Viens ici, petit bonhomme !, fit-il d'une voix chaude et rassurante. _

_Une femme vint à notre rencontre, un pli d'inquiétude entre les sourcils. Je la reconnus comme étant Esmée, la femme du docteur Cullen que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plus tôt._

_Ce souvenir me semblait de plus en plus étrange. L'incompréhension et la peur s'emparèrent de moi, semant le doute sur leur passage._

_- Je peux mettre une pommade avec antibiotiques, dit Esmée avec douceur. Cela ne piquera pas du tout !_

_- Je vais aller chercher ton ourson Eddie, chuchota Edward avant de m'embrasser le front et de me confier aux soins d'Esmée._

_Cette dernière m'emmena dans une jolie pièce que j'identifiai comme étant la cuisine. Elle me fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret avant de revenir avec une trousse de premiers soins. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à appliquer de la pommade sur mon genou écorché, je m'emparai d'un petit vase ébréché qui était sur le plan de travail pour assouvir ma curiosité enfantine._

_Ce qui devait arriver arriva : la brèche m'entailla la main – la rougissant de sang au passage – et j'échappai le vase._

_Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre et les gens présents dans la pièce se collèrent aux murs, comme si ces derniers pouvaient les retenir de faire des actes répréhensibles. Leurs yeux étaient noirs, leur visage affamé._

_Et moi, en pauvre enfant que j'étais, j'éclatai en sanglots et me repliai sur moi-même._

_Au même instant, Edward entra en trombe dans la pièce. Lentement, ses yeux passèrent du mordoré au noir._

_- Prenez vos bagages, on déménage !, fit une jeune fille d'une voix morne que je reconnus comme étant Alice._

_Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'Edward semblait supplier le Dr Cullen d'accéder à sa requête. Au bout d'un moment, Carlisle hocha la tête et Edward quitta rapidement les lieux pour retrouver sa voiture. Me jetant un dernier regard, il ouvrit la portière et pénétra à l'intérieur._

_- Papa ! Papa ! , criai-je bien malgré moi alors que la voiture prenait la route à toute vitesse. PaAaPaAa!_

_Mon père m'avait abandonné de plein gré. Il avait obligé Carlisle de m'emmener dans l'empire des ténèbres qu'était l'orphelinat_ _du Texas. Edward avait obligé le Dr Cullen d'exiger que l'on me transfère dans un autre orphelinat dans les plus brefs délais, au choix du directeur de l'orphelinat texan. _

_Edward m'avait délibérément __**abandonné**__. Il _désirait _perdre ma trace à tout prix. Il ne désirait pas ma présence._

_Il s'était joué de moi._

_Et il m'avait menti, pas plus tard qu'hier soir. _

_Il m'avait menti._

_Edward m'avait menti._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, hurlant le seul mot qui me brûlait la gorge :

- MENTEUR !

* * *

**Et puis, verdict ? Hé ! Cachez ce pistolet immédiatement ! :D**

Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite . Et alors, vous m'en voudrez encore plus. Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai pas passer de nouveau de vie à trépas. Vous ne pourrez plus me menacer. **:P**

* * *

**Réponse aux review anonymes **

**LEA : **Merci Lea pour ta super review ! Je crois que je peux être rassurée ; je crois que tu aimes ma fic ! ^^ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu ne peux savoir à quel point ! Sinon, tu risques d'avoir d'autres interrogations au fil des chapitres et proablement dès celui-ci. :D Merci encore pour ta review !

**KIKIOUTOU : **Bonjour ! Et bien merci pour ta review. Je comprends que tu souhaites prendre ton temps avant d'écrire quelque chose. Néanmoins, savoir que tu lis mes chapitres attentivement me fait plaisir d'autant plus que tu trouves les chapitres prometteurs. Je suis un peu parano, alors quand je vais voir le nombre de visites (qui est assez différent du nombre de reviews ^^) je me dis parfois que se sont des gens qui se sont trompés de fic ! ^^ Merci pour ton message et si tu trouves la suite à la hauteur, n'hésite pas à faire entendre ta voix ! :D

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION…**

Les reviews sont un baume pour le cœur. Elles mettent une touche de joie dans la vie de l'auteur qui les reçoit.

Alors, si vous désirez me laisser vos impressions, cliquez sur le p'tit bouton vert !

_Bises vampiriques,_

**Pouchy V-V**


	7. TU ME RECONNAÎTRAS

**Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !**

En ce Vendredi saint, j'ai décidé de publier le sixième chapitre de cette aventure. Cette fois-ci, plusieurs éléments seront découverts et pour celles (ceux ?) qui auraient encore des doutes sur l'identité de notre _inconnu_, vous aurez des indices révélateurs ! ^^

(D'ailleurs, parlant de chose inconnue, il y a un court poème dans ce texte. Ne voulant pas une composition trop habile, j'ai décidé de l'écrire moi-même (je n'ai jamais été douée en poésie) ; ça devrait plus coller avec le personnage qui l'écrit. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop boiteux…)

Je sais aussi que j'ai terminé le dernier chapitre sur une note des plus… dramatiques. Et en plus, je vous fais attendre bien longtemps ! Je souhaite d'ailleurs m'excuser de nouveau pour ce petit retard * _Yeux de minou botté _*, mais mon stage prend énormément de place dans ma vie (virtuelle, comme réelle ^^ Je vais faire du 7J/7 **:S **). Alors, je m'excuse pour ce retard en vous donnant un autre _long chapitre !_

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments depuis le dernier chapitre ! Surtout que nous fûmes de 1er avril hier et qui dit _1__er__ avril,_ dit _Poisson d'avril_ ! J'en ai d'ailleurs fait l'expérience en classe (je suis stagiaire dans une classe primaire) et les enfants ont trouvé amusant de me coller de nombreux poissons en papier dans le dos.

Si ça leur fait plaisir… ^^ Ça me fait rigoler.

Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je veux remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui me lisent et toutes celles qui, en plus de me lire, prennent un petit moment pour commenter leur lecture. Je veux aussi souligner que pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu un record de reviews ; **10 reviews **pour un seul chapitre ! **WoW** ! Un autre rayon dans ma vie trépignante qui accueille avec douceur les doux jours de printemps. ( Si on oublie le fait qu'il a fait 25 degrés celcius chez nous aujourd'hui ! C'est 17 degrés de plus que la normale ! **:O**)

**UN GROS MERCI À : **cecile82, titemb-bm, Erika, petitefilledusud, Lea, kikioutou, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Tam83, indosyl et pomm'd'api puisqu'elles me motivent avec leurs commentaires et leurs hypothèses. Merci ! ^^

Donc, après ce _blabla _très ennuyeux, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre de _LES SECERTS DES SOUVENIRS_.

Bonne lecture et l'on se revoit en bas !

_**Pouchy V-V**_

- **Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**TU ME RECONNAÎTRAS**

J'avais toujours su, sans savoir réellement comment, que j'étais différent. Certes, je ne connaissais pas la nature de cette différence, mais j'étais persuadé que cette dernière n'était en rien _humaine_. Et cette divergence s'imposait aujourd'hui à moi sous la forme d'un souvenir cauchemardesque.

De toute façon, comment un enfant de six ans peut-il survivre à une chute mortelle en ne perdant que la mémoire ?

Si l'enfant est humain, la question ne pose tout simplement pas ; c'est la tombe qui l'attend.

Et pourtant, la mort ne m'avait pas engloutie. Mon cœur battait toujours dans ma poitrine à un rythme régulier. Un cœur qui s'était fait briser par les siens, par son propre géniteur.

Malgré tout, je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette choquante révélation. J'hésitais entre le déni ou la rage. Edward m'avait paru, suite à nos quelques échanges, être une personne sympathique, quoique torturée.

Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Son âme n'était pas torturée. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité d'un acte ignoble.

Certaines personnes savent se jouer de nos sens et Edward n'était pas une exception. Il m'avait abandonné et cette décision avait été réfléchie, d'autant plus que l'abandon s'était fait de façon stratégique. Un autre songe m'en avait donné la preuve :

_La façade d'un énorme édifice en pierres grises se dessinait devant moi. Les yeux flottant dans l'eau, je hoquetai de surprise lorsque Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et me présenta à un homme au crâne dégarni qui ne cessait de lisser sa moustache trop longue._

_- Bonjour messieurs, que me vaut votre visite ?, fit l'homme d'une voix bourrue._

_-J'aimerais que cet enfant entre dans votre établissement sous le prénom d'Artémis. Vous lui trouverez un nom de famille., expliqua Carlisle d'une voix tiraillée par l'émotion. Cependant, j'aimerais qu'il soit transféré dans un autre orphelinat dans les plus brefs délais._

_L'homme fixa Carlisle d'un air stupéfait._

– _Et pourquoi devrais-je l'envoyer autre part ?_

_Le temps sembla s'arrêter et je retins mon souffle. Mon esprit adolescent, piégé dans ce souvenir maudit, espéra s'être trompé. _

– _C'est une question de sécurité, monsieur Thomas. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il puisse être retrouvé._

_Alors, on m'avait confié aux autorités pour ma propre sécurité ? Cette perspective me comblait de joie. Elle m'aurait assurément permis de pardonner Edward._

– _Mais, qu'en est-il de vous ?, répliqua l'homme avec agacement. Ne souhaitez-vous pas être en mesure de le retrouver un jour ?_

– _Non…, souffla Carlisle avant de me caler dans les bras chétifs de l'inconnu. _

Lorsque vint le temps de me réveillé, je fus dans l'impossibilité de porter des sentiments tendres à l'égard de la famille Cullen. Leur gentillesse, leur générosité et leur altruisme étaient les fruits d'une culpabilité trop lourde à porter, j'en étais persuadé.

Par chance, nous étions samedi ce matin-là. Je pus donc profiter de mon isolement. Toute la fin de semaine, je restai dans l'antre qu'était ma chambre, cherchant à m'enquérir de la santé de Morgane à quelques reprises tout en maudissant les Cullen de toutes mes forces. Je les méprisais, je les _détestais_.

Solange vint parfois me rendre visite pour me réconforter et pour comprendre mon trouble, mais rien n'y fit ; je ne voulais parler à personne et je ne voulais surtout pas la mêler à mes étranges histoires. Pas encore. Si bien que je la congédiai plusieurs fois sans aucune explication.

Le lundi fit son apparition sous un ciel nuageux et une température frigorifiante, décrivant de façon parfaite mon état d'esprit. Morgane étant toujours alitée à l'hôpital, nos parents à ses côtés, Solange et moi furent dans l'obligation d'utiliser la vieille _Renault Clio 1990 _de notre tante Kelly-Ann.

En la démarrant, un bruit étrange nous fîmes sursauter ; le moteur de la voiture crachota de tristes plaintes puis il commença à ronronner tel un chat sauvage.

– Sympa, dit Solange en faisant la moue.

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson.

– C'est mieux que rien. , dis-je en soupirant de nouveau. Nous aurions pu être obligés de remarcher dans les bois.

Solange me fit de gros yeux, se remémorant très certainement l'aventure de la semaine précédente.

– Pourquoi es-tu si morne ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ?

– Je ne sais pas. C'est trop… compliqué. Trop _étrange. _Je ne souhaite pas te mêler à ma folie.

Solange roula les yeux en signe d'agacement.

– La seule folie qui te condamne est ton obstination à ne pas vouloir me faire part de tes tracas. Je suis ta SŒUR !

– Je t'en parlerai peut-être à la fin de la journée., capitulai-je. Mais pas maintenant…

Nous arrivâmes dans le stationnement de l'école. Une violente averse de pluie commença à faire rage et nous dûmes courir rapidement jusqu'à nos classes pour ne pas être complètement trempés.

– Nous avons littérature, m'expliqua Solange pour que je la suive, ce que je fis avec hésitation.

Ma sœur prit rapidement place, sortant d'or et déjà son matériel. Devant son air outré de me voir si paresseux, j'accélérai le pas et m'assis à sa gauche. Cependant, je dus me rendre à une triste évidence ; Edward allait très certainement s'asseoir à mes côtés, ce que je ne voulais guère.

Comme prévu, Edward s'avança timidement et salua ma sœur qui lui répondit avec douceur. Lorsque vint mon tour d'être salué, je fis une moue moqueuse et détournai la tête. Edward sembla surpris par mon changement d'attitude, n'étant pas au courant de mes récentes découvertes.

_Artémis, l'ingénu_ n'était plus.

La cloche sonna et bientôt, tous les élèves furent contraints de garder le silence devant la mine sévère de M. William's.

L'enseignant s'engagea alors dans un long monologue que nous, pauvres étudiants, devions retranscrire à une vitesse inimaginable. Néanmoins, je me réjouis d'une telle torture, car elle me donnait une bonne raison d'éviter le regard perçant d'Edward. Une demi-heure passa et, le regard plongé dans mon cahier, je ne remarquai pas rapidement qu'un bout de papier inconnu était déposé sur le bord de mon bureau.

Les mots qui y étaient écrits relevaient d'une calligraphie des plus _artistiques_ à côté de mes lettres difformes, toujours trop **grosses**. J'y reconnus l'écriture d'Edward:

_Pourrais-tu m'expliquer cet étrange changement d'humeur ? Pourquoi joues-tu à l'indifférent avec moi._

**Laisse-moi, Cullen. On n'a strictement rien à se dire. Tes parents ont aidé ma sœur et tout va pour le mieux, point barre.**

_Je croyais que nous nous entendions bien, Artémis._

Tu parles de bien s'entendre ! Il m'abandonne à mes quatre ans et il croit que je vais revenir vers lui en gambadant ? Ah ! Il se met un doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

**Je n'aime pas les hypocrites. J'aime encore moins les hypocrites bizarres.**

_Veux-tu bien me dire de quoi il en retourne ?_

Connard !

**Je me suis fait abandonner par mon putain de père, voilà ce que j'ai !**

Edward écarquilla les yeux, puis, du bout des lèvres, il murmura un _«Tu sais…» _presque imperceptible.

**Oui, _je sais_. Et je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance… une nouvelle fois.**

Et rapidement, je détruisis avec véhémence le bout de papier avant de retourner à la rédaction d'ennuyantes notes de cours.

***-*-***

Chambre 862. Un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et toquant la porte bleuté de l'autre, je retins mon souffle.

Depuis l'accident, je n'avais ni vu, ni parlé à Morgane. Après cette journée de cours éreintante pendant laquelle j'avais fui Edward comme la peste, j'avais décidé de rendre une visite à ma teigne de sœur.

– Hey, beauté fatale ! , commençai-je en chantonnant. Quand je te vois, je détale !

Morgane releva la tête de son magazine. De gros cernes avaient commencé à se dessiner sous ses jolis yeux bleus, rendus ternes par tant de stress. Ses cheveux, habituellement lisses et bien coiffés, étaient mêlés et ternes. Un seul sourire réussit à l'illuminer, tel un soleil éclatant.

– Arrête, Arty !, fit-elle en fermant rapidement son magazine. Je suis loin d'être à mon meilleur ! Je ne dors quasiment plus et avec tous les tests… Beurk ! J'ai hâte de retrouver mon tube de mascara !

Je pouffai devant l'attitude étrange de ma sœur. Depuis toujours ou plutôt depuis qu'elle avait appliqué sa première ligne de khôl, Morgane se trouvait moche sans touche de maquillage. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours su éveiller les cœurs endormis, même sans fond de teint ! Mieux encore, même la version malade de Morgane que je pouvais alors voir de mes yeux était loin d'être laide !

– Tu sais, Morgane, que même avec l'attirail d'un épouvantail, tu serais toujours très jolie ?, demandai-je timidement. Tu le sais ça, hein ?

Morgane fit une moue, haussa les épaules et tapota le bord de son lit pour que je m'approche. Je décidai de remettre la leçon d'estime de soi pour plus tard et vint m'asseoir près d'elle.

– Tiens., dis-je en lui remettant mon bouquet.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû !, dit-elle en prenant une grande bouffée. Tu pourrais le mettre avec les autres, dans le vase bleu ?

Je me levai en empoignant le bouquet et entrepris de lui trouver une place dans ce fouillis floral. En effet, pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de bouquets de fleurs décorait la petite chambre. Rapidement, à l'insu de ma sœur qui feuilletait de nouveau son magasine à potins, je lu les quelques cartes qui accompagnaient les fleurs. La majorité d'entre elles comportaient des déclarations d'amour sans queue ni tête où les garçons disaient s'être épris d'elle dès le premier regard.

Cependant, une carte retint mon attention. Enduite d'un peu de terre, elle était plus grosse que les autres et à en voir le papier abîmé, Morgane avait dû la relire plusieurs fois. L'écriture était grossière et plusieurs ratures décoraient la carte. Discrètement, je la lu :

_Les cieux ne m'ont jamais paru aussi parfaits_

_Depuis que j'ai contemplé tes prunelles azur_

_Et bien que j'eusse aimé ne pas rester en retrait_

_De toi, mon amour, ma délicate créature_

_J'ai décidé de me faire discret_

_Car viendra le jour où tu me chuchoteras à ton tour_

_«Mon amour !»_

_*-*_

_Pour la première fois, je prends mon temps_

_Je laisse agir le destin et le vent_

_De cet amour qui m'étreint en ce moment_

_Et qui me trouble à tout instant._

_*-*_

_À tes yeux, je ne serai peut-être qu'un larbin_

_Ou peut-être même pire, un chien !_

_Mais dès que je peux vivre à tes côtés_

_Je mérite vraiment d'exister_

_*-*_

_Laisse-moi t'approcher, ne me crains pas_

_Car je viendrai vers toi_

_Et tu me reconnaîtras _

_**Jack**_

**WoW**. Son poème était certes cabochon, il n'en restait pas moins harmonieux. Néanmoins, une pointe d'inquiétude germa dans mon esprit.

Ce poème me donnait la frousse.

Ce _Jack _croyait réellement qu'un amour véritable l'unissait à ma sœur, prétendant par la même occasion qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister le jour de **la **rencontre venu.

Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été de ces frères qui enferment leurs sœurs dans l'espoir de détruire leur vie amoureuse. J'étais de ceux qui souhaitaient les protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Un vague souvenir de la semaine précédente me revint en mémoire et toutes mes résolutions furent à nouveau anéanties ; je n'avais pas pu la protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire. Implicitement, le statut de _grand frère _demandait d'être un rempart, un mur de protection pour les plus jeunes de la fratrie et j'avais failli à mon rôle.

Je soufflai bruyamment et Morgane lâcha une nouvelle fois sa lecture.

– Tu l'as lu, n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque trop calme.

– Oui…

– Et ça te fait peur, hein ?

Ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle se félicitait de si bien me connaître. Je me contentai cependant d'hocher la tête et vint me rasseoir sur le bord de son lit. Prenant une grande respiration, je me lançai dans la gueule du loup :

– Le message est bizarre, dis-je sans préambule. On dirait qu'il pense être capable d'anticiper tes pensées ou tes actions. Il veut te laisser le choix dans «_votre_» relation, sans pour autant rester à l'écart.

Morgane baissa les yeux.

– Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait un peu peur. , avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Je ne le connais même pas ! Au début, je croyais que c'était une blague, mais il semblerait qu'un nouvel élève soit sur le point de faire son entrée au lycée. Une des filles de ma classe de mathématiques me l'a dit.

Je tentai un faible sourire.

- Si tu veux, lui proposai-je en riant, je me mettrai au courant de la triste existence des lycéens de Fox River.

- Ce serait super, me répondit-elle en m'étreignant. Je t'aime, frérot !

On toqua à la porte et j'allai ouvrir, me retrouvant nez à nez avec mes parents. Les bras surchargés de magazines et autres babioles insignifiantes, ils me saluèrent tandis que je les laissais aux soins de ma sœur.

Et malgré mon masque d'indifférence, le message dudit _Jack _éveillait en moi une inquiétude démesurée. _Je_ devais le retrouver avant qu'il ne retrouve ma sœur. Je m'en étais donné la _mission_.

***-*-***

- Et maintenant, peux-tu m'en parler ?!

L'heure du souper arrivée, j'avais décidé de m'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans mes réflexions. Mon mutisme exaspérant Solange au plus haut point, elle n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de me questionner de sa voix presque hystérique.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ce qui me chicote, dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

- Parce que l'on s'est _toujours_ tout dit, Arty. Nous avons toujours été complices tous les deux et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler maintenant. Tu t'éloignes de moi et pour être tout à fait franche, je n'aime pas ça.

Ennuyé, je me frottai les yeux du revers de la main en espérant ne pas faire fuir ma sœur, car qu'on le veuille ou non, ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire était complètement farfelu.

- Je ne crois pas être un humain à part entière. , dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Comme prévu, Solange fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Je pris une grande inspiration et continuai sur ma lancée :

- Tu sais déjà que la nuit m'ouvre parfois la porte de certains souvenirs. Et je me suis rendu compte que la vérité sur mes origines était juste là, près de moi. Que ma différence, celle qui me pèse depuis toujours et qui semble devenir de plus en plus évidente depuis notre arrivée à Fox River, avait une explication.

Solange fronça un peu plus les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

- Solange, mon père biologique et Edward sont de la même famille.

Le visage de Solange changea à peine. L'un de ses sourcils de se releva, signe infime de la stupeur qu'elle tentait de contenir. Le reste de son expression resta la même ; elle trahissait l'incompréhensibilité de mes paroles.

- Ce sont la même personne. , expliquai-je. Edward _est _mon père.

Solange écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite, choquée par mes révélations douteuses.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis ? , fit-elle pour toute réponse.

- Oui, heu… je ne sais pas quoi dire…, balbutiai-je.

Solange ferma les yeux, comme si elle souhaitait se couper du monde pendant quelques instants. Gêné par la situation, je me grattai la nuque, guettant ne serait-ce qu'une petite réaction de la part de ma sœur. En un rien de temps, je me mis à me questionner sur ce que ma sœur pouvait bien penser de moi : me prenait-elle pour un fou, un éberlué ? Étais-je devenu l'un de ces orphelins qui, après avoir tant espérer le retour du parent magnifique, s'imaginait des histoires sans queue ni tête pour calmer la douleur de l'abdication parentale ? Se questionnait-elle sur ma santé mentale ?

Je n'aurais certes pas pu la blâmer d'une telle réaction.

Pourtant, elle rouvrit vivement ses yeux, plus décidée que jamais et fixa son regard charbonneux dans mes prunelles. J'y décelai l'étincelle de la compréhension et du soutien.

Ma sœur me croyait, malgré mes étranges élucubrations.

- Penses-tu que ça pourrait expliquer ton humeur changeante ?, me demanda-t-elle en fixant des yeux. Ou encore le changement de la couleur de tes yeux lorsque tu es en colère ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- Merde !, jura-t-elle. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de super héros ou de créatures surnaturelles !

- Hein ?, dis-je à cours de mots.

Solange approcha sa chaise de la mienne, me fixant avec insistance. Pensait-elle que j'allais subitement me changer en créature démoniaque du jour au lendemain ?

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors sais-tu pourquoi Edward semble toujours aussi jeune ?, me demanda-t-elle un peu plus calme épiant chacun de mes gestes.

- Non, soufflai-je dépité. Je ne ce pas ce qu'_il _est.

Ma sœur se gratta la tête, signe qu'elle réfléchissait à sa prochaine question.

- Tu dois surement avoir remarqué des trucs étranges le concernant. , affirma-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Ses mains sont toujours froides, lui dis-je en tortillant ma serviette de table. À bien y penser, je ne l'ai jamais vu manger. Et il a toujours l'air malade avec sa peau blanche, presque cadavérique… Quoi, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

En effet, ma Solange me regardait d'un œil suspicieux, un sourire en coin en guise de réconfort. Elle se leva d'un bon et coursa jusqu'à sa chambre où j'entendis un vacarme énorme, comme si elle avait décidé de balancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Instinctivement, je me ratatinai sur mon siège. J'avais craint la réaction de ma sœur et la voir si déchaînée ne me rassurait d'aucune façon.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, Solange revint vers moi un sourire collé au visage, tenant un vieux bouquin dans la main. Elle déposa durement le livre devant moi et je pus apercevoir le titre rouge sang :

_**LÉGENDES DE VAMPIRES**_

_**Un sujet qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre et de sang**_

Rapidement, je compris l'allusion de ma sœur. Mon cœur s'emballa et une fine couche de sueur tapissa mon front. À mon sens, un vampire était un être sanguinaire qui ne pouvait aimer _que _le sang. Imaginer que mon père puisse être un vampire m'emplissait d'une peur indéfinissable, car s'il en était un, j'avais en moi ce gêne vampirique dégoûtant.

Puis, l'idée me sembla des plus saugrenues. Je _détestais _le sang. La vue de quelques gouttes de ce liquide poisseux me rendait toujours nauséeux. Imaginer en boire ! Je vomirais sur place.

- Non, dis-je au bout d'un moment en balançant ma tête de droite à gauche, ce ne serait pas possible. Il peut sortir en plein jour. Il n'a pas de canines acérées. Je… C'est impossible !

Solange feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage et tomba sur un paragraphe intitulé _Mythes courants._

- _Depuis Bram Stoker_, récita-t-elle, _le vampire se caractérise par de multiples mythes, passant par la croix au pieu. Et pourtant, bien des spécialistes de la littérature doutent de ces allégations. Le vampire est immortel et surpuissant. Il est surnaturel. Alors, comment un faible humain pourrait-il combattre un être presque damné ? Damné par son existence qui fait office de purgatoire. À jamais emprisonné dans un corps qui ne vieillira jamais, n'accédant jamais au repos éternel…_

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles je restai pensif. L'idée de savoir les vampires réels me faisait frissonner d'effroi. Savoir que des gens immortels arboraient nos rues alors que nous, population mortelle et insignifiante, ignorait leur existence me coupa le souffle.

Puis, vint le moment où je compris. Je compris la douleur d'Edward. À jamais enfermé dans le purgatoire humain, à l'aube de l'âge adulte, sous la forme d'une créature des ténèbres.

Je devais m'entretenir avec lui ; je devais comprendre ce _qu'il _était et par l'occasion, _ce_ que j'étais, et ce, même si je ne lui pardonnerais _jamais_ son abandon.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout raconté, fit Solange en me sortant de mes pensées. Continue, s'il te plaît…

Et, sous son regard compréhensif, je lui racontai _tout. _Je lui expliquai les étranges émotions qui pouvaient m'assaillir à tout moment, comme un feu qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je lui divulguai le mystérieux don d'Edward, n'oubliant pas de lui dire que j'étais imperméable à celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il me touche. Je terminai mon monologue d'une voix chevrotante en lui décrivant mes songes et l'abandon des Cullen.

Tout au long de ma tirade, j'avais fixé d'un œil morne le centre de table, incapable de soutenir le regard profond de ma sœur. D'une certaine façon, je craignais qu'elle ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole. Cependant, lorsque je relevai la tête, c'est un sourire ému qui m'accueillit.

- Je suis contente que tu me fasses confiance, Arty., dit-elle en essuyant une larme. Et tu me vois désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû endurer. Mais, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ! Te connaissant, tu as dû te passer ces informations en boucle en maudissant ton ancienne famille.

Je ris. Elle me connaissait si bien.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point., répondis-je d'un ton amer. Pour moi, je n'ai qu'une seule famille : celle qui m'a adoptée, malgré mes différences.

Je me levai et l'étreignis.

- Je n'en parlerai à personne, jura-t-elle. De toute façon, on risque de me prendre pour une cinglée !

Elle se défit de notre étreinte et, en se rendant dans sa chambre, elle me lança :

- Demain, tu devras lui parler. Pour le connaître, pour _te _connaître.

***-*-***

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivai au lycée plusieurs minutes en avance dans l'espoir de rencontrer Edward. Je devais lui parler coûte que coûte de mes découvertes et de ma résignation.

Edward était mon _père _- le mot me semblait si inopportun pour une personne visiblement aussi jeune que la rosée – et il était le seul qui pouvait me renseigner sur ma propre personne. Et je devais absolument connaître mes origines pour pouvoir regarder le futur sans regret, pour tourner la page de mes tourments.

Garée au fond du stationnement, la vieille Volvo d'Edward m'annonça que son propriétaire était déjà sur les lieux, quelque part dans l'école.

- Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il adorait la musique ?, me souffla Solange alors que je garais ma voiture aux côtés de la Volvo.

- Oh !, fis-je en sortant précipitamment de cette vieille Clio, Je te vois au dîner !

Valsant dans les couloirs déserts du département de musique, j'arrivai finalement au seul local que je connaissais réellement. J'y entendis de douces notes, créant une mélodie veloutée qui transpirait de tristesse. Quelque peu intimidé par la situation, je poussai discrètement la porte de la classe ; assis devant cet immense piano, Edward laissait aller sa désolation.

Concentré sur les notes finales, dignes de la _Toccata de Bach_, qui sonnaient comme un cri de rage et de désespoir, Edward ne me vit pas approcher prudemment.

Son œuvre terminée, Edward releva la tête et son regard doré croisa le mien. Ahuri, il chercha quelques excuses à déblatérer, bégayant par la même occasion.

Les mots n'étaient cependant que les frêles fondations de notre nouvelle amitié brisée et je n'étais pas là pour entendre de piètres excuses.

Tranquillement, je tendis ma main à Edward qui la prit en souriant.

Le temps des révélations était arrivé ; une partie des secrets devait être dévoilée.

_Pour que je puisse enfin avancer..._

* * *

_**PDV INCONNU**_

Vengeance.

Vengeance. Sang.

Vengeance. Sang. Tuer.

Vengeance. Sang. Tuer. Égorger.

Voilà un mantra que je ne cessais de me répéter en boucle, espérant retrouver l'ennemi que je souhaitais tant détruire. Cet ennemi à l'apparence si fragile qui avait, par sa seule existence, détruit mon existence, mon amour.

Depuis plusieurs années, ces quelques mots avaient constitué le fil conducteur de ma vie. Je n'existais que pour mener à bien ma quête. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Je n'étais plus ce _loup alpha _qui avait défié son ancienne meute. Je n'étais plus cet adepte de mécanique qui, pour séduire la fille du très honorable _Chef de police_ de la bourgade, avait accepté de retaper de vieilles motocyclettes. Je n'étais plus l'honneur de ma famille et de mon espèce.

Dix-sept ans d'errance à travers divers boisés m'avaient un peu embrouillé l'esprit ; ma haine envers la créature meurtrière s'était enflammée et peu à peu, j'étais devenu prisonnier de ma fureur.

Dès lors, je ne pus reprendre forme humaine ; mon irascibilité prenait le dessus sur ma conscience et seule ma forme lycanthrope me donnait une certaine stabilité psychique.

Les années avaient passé et je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé la trace du petit monstre sanguinaire, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive l'odeur si alléchante de son sang. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi le liquide écarlate de mon ennemi me semblait ragoûtant alors que son géniteur empestait.

Intrigué, j'avais suivi mon instinct et m'étais rapidement retrouvé à l'orée des bois, à quelques pas de la route principale.

C'est à ce moment que je _l'_avais vu ; douce créature aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés, le regard bouleversé par la situation affolante dont j'étais la cause. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène s'était approchée d'elle en tentant de la persuader de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La fée s'était tournée une nouvelle fois vers les bois et son regard azur s'était posé sur mes prunelles. Levant un doigt tremblant vers moi, elle avait bégayé quelques paroles que je n'écoutais pas, mon regard toujours fixé sur elle.

J'avais découvert _**mon **_soleil. J'avais enfin retrouvé un _**sens à ma vie. **_Tranquillement, ma haine s'était amenuisée et j'avais voulu la rejoindre. C'est alors qu'_il_ avait décidé, à l'aide de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, d'entrainer mon âme sœur loin de moi.

Instinctivement, mes grosses pattes avaient battu la terre. En sautant sur la route d'asphalte, j'avais grogné et aboyé.

_Non ! Ne l'emmène pas loin de moi_, avais-je hurlé.

C'est alors qu'elle s'était retournée et que j'avais vu son visage strié de larmes. Sa cheville s'était tordue et elle s'était affalée sur le bitume, inerte.

Mon ennemi hybride, pleurant à chaudes larmes, avait décidé de jouer les héros pour me séparer de mon amour. J'avais grogné mon mécontentement, laissant voir mes dents acérées. Le garçon avait eu un sanglot étouffé, mêlé à un frêle grognement.

_- Ici ! Venez ici !, avait hurlé la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais. Ils sont ici !_

Une odeur âcre et désagréable avait envahi mon museau. Par réflexe, j'avais poussé un grognement puis, comprenant que ma douce allait s'éloigner de nouveau de moi, j'avais poussé un hurlement monstrueux avant de me cacher dans la forêt.

Heureusement, j'avais eu la possibilité d'entendre son doux prénom de la bouche de l'autre jeune fille.

_Morgane._

Mon cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur et je m'étais alors juré de retrouver toutes les traces d'humanité qui restait encore en moi.

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, j'avais réussi à voler un stylo et quelques bouts de papier. Me creusant la cervelle à la recherche de mes souvenirs de lycéen, j'avais écrit pour la première fois en dix-sept ans.

Pour une fois, j'avais décidé de laisser libre cours à mes sentiments.

_Laisse-moi t'approcher, ne me crains pas_

_Car je viendrai vers toi_

_**Et tu me reconnaîtras**_

* * *

**Et puis, verdict ? Hé ! Cachez cette arbalète immédiatement ! :D**

Avec la finale du dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous laisser cette fois-ci sur une note plus sentimentale.** :P** ( Mais qui est notre _Inconnu ? ^^_) Les personnages principaux se placent tranquillement, des révélations se font et nous rapproche doucement de _l'intrigue centrale_.

Car, même si ça ne paraît pas comme cela, j'ai une intrigue. **:P**

Mais pour y arriver, nous avons quelques étapes à passer et donc de mini-intrigues supplémentaires. Pour la première fois, je sais exactement où je m'en vais.

Quant à la situation Arty / Edward, leur relation n'est pas au beau fixe ! Arty veut définitivement tourner la page sur son passé, alors que ça semble différent du côté d'Edward.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes **

**ERIKA : **J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**PETITEFILLEDUSUD : **Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**KIKIOUTOU : **En fait, je ne sais jamais si je vais recevoir des reviews ou pire, si les gens vont apprécier. Savoir que tu as sauté dessus et que tu l'as trouvé agréable, ça me fait plaisir ! Au fond des bois, tu dis ? Tu étais en camping ? J'espère que tu ne m'en as pas trop voulu pour le «MENTEUR» final du dernier chapitre. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton beau commentaire !

**LEA : **Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon style d'écriture soit apprécié. J'avoue que depuis quelques années, j'ai travaillé dessus (y'a qu'à lire mes vieux OS **:S**) pour voir l'évolution. Je ne sais pas pour les notes de l'université, vu que mes profs sont en grève, mais je croise les doigts. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mon stage. **:D **Et dès que tu as des questions, pose-les ! Je serai ravie d'y répondre ! Merci pour tes beaux mots !

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION…**

Les reviews sont un baume pour le cœur. Elles illuminent les journées de l'auteur qui les reçoit, le motivant au passage.

Alors, si vous désirez me laisser vos impressions, cliquez sur le p'tit bouton ! **^^ (Je ne donne plus de couleur au bouton, vu qu'il a encore changé ! :P)**

_Bises vampiriques et Joyeuses Pâques (ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ! ^^),_

**Pouchy V-V**


	8. TRANQUILITÉ D'ESPRIT

**Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine. De mon côté, ce fût explosif, plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. L'enseignante ayant eu la bonne idée de me laisser seule avec les enfants… j'ai été aux prises avec des élèves turbulents ! Comme le dicton le dit, _quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent…_ et la stagiaire perd tous ses moyens. ^^

Aussi, j'ai su il y a quelques heures que mes professeurs et la direction de l'université étaient arrivés à un accord. La grève n'est pas tout à fait terminée, mais elle risque de l'être lundi. Tout le monde est très confiant !

Le seul côté négatif à cette situation à venir est celui-ci : si j'ai un stage à temps plein, des cours du soir et un boulot de fin de semaine, il est probable que mes publications soient un peu espacées. _**Mais ne vous en faites pas**_ ! Je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire, loin de là ! Les deux prochains chapitres sont même déjà planifiés ! ^^

Enfin, pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard dans ma publication ; mon chapitre est bouclé depuis dimanche soir et j'en ai profité pour me faire pardonner mes anciens retards (futurs retards possibles !). Pourquoi ? C'est le _chapitre le plus long_ que je n'ai jamais écrit ! D'ailleurs, une chance que ce chapitre est terminé depuis quelques jours puisque j'ai attrapé le mauvais rhume de mes parents ! Résultat : je me retrouve à me moucher tout le temps !

J'étais également très motivée à écrire ce chapitre. Et pour cause, je vous ai **vous** chères lectrices. Je ne peux qu'être émue de lire vos reviews qui me réchauffent toujours le cœur. Elles me motivent et me permettent de voir si ce que je fais plaît ou non. C'est très valorisant pour un auteur de fanfiction.

**UN GROS MERCI À : **cecile82, titemb-bm, sabas, petitefilledusud, pomm'd'api, indosyl, Lea (Savigny ?) Mrs Esmee Cullen, et Lynou (3 reviews, merci !) puisqu'elles me soutiennent dans mon projet d'écriture par leurs commentaires et leurs hypothèses. Merci ! ^^

Oh ! J'allais oublier : ce chapitre est **très** important. On y retrouve **la discussion** entre Arty et Edward et l'arrivée de deux personnages importants pour la suite de l'histoire.

Donc, après ce _blabla _très ennuyeux, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre de _LES SECERTS DES SOUVENIRS_.

Bonne lecture et l'on se revoit en bas !

_**Pouchy V-V**_

**PS : **Je suis _très _satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire et à le lire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! ^^

- **Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**TRANQUILITÉ D'ESPRIT**

_**PDV ARTÉMIS  
**_

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, mes questions ne resteraient pas sans réponse. Je pourrais enfin, sitôt les explications d'Edward obtenues, aller de l'avant sans me soucier de mon mystérieux passé.

Je serais _libre_ de corps et d'esprit pour la première fois.

- Il serait peut-être plus opportun de procéder à cet entretien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. , souffla Edward lorsqu'il comprit la raison de ma venue, son sourire se fanant au même moment.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard doré, mais je restai impassible. J'étais détaché de la situation, ses sentiments ne me concernant plus en rien.

- Je suis d'accord, admis-je en hochant la tête. Que penses-tu du boisé ? Il est assez proche de l'école pour que nous n'y courions aucun danger.

- Allons-y dans ce cas… , marmonna-t-il en se levant tranquillement de son siège, retirant sa main de ma poigne.

Le trajet jusqu'au boisé fût cours, mais le silence pesant qui l'accompagna me rendit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, j'usai de la situation en observant mon géniteur. Son visage, bien qu'il fût toujours aussi parfait, semblait torturé par une douleur que je devinai comme étant la _culpabilité. _Ses pas étaient légers et je crus pendant quelques instants qu'il volait. Ses poings étaient serrés, possiblement par la crainte de cet échange décisif.

Lorsque nous fûmes finalement arrivés dans le boisé, je me tournai vers lui, la mine grave.

- Je sais _ce _que tu es. , dis-je de but en en blanc. Et si tu es réellement mon _géniteur, _ il est de ton devoir de me renseigner sur mes origines. C'est principalement le but de cette rencontre ; je veux savoir d'où je viens !

La dernière phrase avait presque été criée, même si je m'étais juré de garder mon calme.

- Je ne suis pas ton _géniteur_, siffla Edward au bord des larmes. Je _suis_ ton _père _ !

- Tu ne mérites pas ce titre ! , crachai-je méchamment. Un père n'abandonne pas son fils. Il ne souhaite pas le blesser. Il ne cherche pas à le perdre pour toujours, sauf s'il n'est qu'un _monstre sanguinaire_ !

À l'évocation de sa nature vampirique, les yeux d'Edward s'étaient écarquillés, visiblement choqués par mon audace.

- Tu ne _sais _ absolument _rien_., fit Edward en baissant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. , répondis-je en bredouillant. Je connais ta nature, celle qui te pousse à tuer d'innocentes victimes pour les vider de leur sang. Et tu m'as abandonné, comme l'on jette un vieux _mouchoir_ !

La bouche d'Edward se tordit dans une grimace mélancolique tandis qu'il tentait d'étouffer un sanglot.

- Non ! , hurla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner ! Là n'était pas mon désir. Je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur ; si j'avais voulu paraître égoïste, je t'aurais gardé à mes côtés.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?!, criai-je tant j'étais parcouru d'émotions fortes. Pourquoi as-tu préféré me donner aux autorités ?! Pourquoi as-tu cherché à perdre ma trace ?!

Mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles et mes jambes flageolantes menaçaient de céder.

- Parce que je voulais que tu puisses vivre une vie _humaine _et _normale_. , dit Edward en suffoquant une nouvelle fois. La vie que nous menions, pauvres immortels, ne te seyait d'aucune façon.

- Peut-être aurais-je préféré vivre auprès de mon père, malgré ses différences ?, murmurai-je en ravalant mes larmes.

- Sauf si ce père représentait un _danger _ potentiel.

Du revers de la main, j'essuyai les larmes traitresses qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues. Respirant un bon coup, je réussis à reprendre contenance.

- Danger ? , balbutiai-je. Lequel ?

- Tu m'as dit avoir connaissance de ma nature. , fit Edward en se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Oui, répondis-je rapidement, tu es _un vampire_.

Edward hocha la tête. Un poids immense s'abattit dans ma poitrine ; je crois qu'inconsciemment, j'avais espéré que mon ergotage ne soit que pure fantaisie.

- Et que font les vampires ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Ils tuent des gens pour se nourrir de leur sang.

C'était là le but des vampires : sucer le sang de leurs victimes.

- En principe, cette réponse aurait fort convenu à ma situation. , déclara Edward d'une voix légère. Et pourtant, je ne me nourris pas d'_humains_. Dans ma famille, dans _ta _famille, nous ne chassons que les animaux même si leur élixir est des plus fades. Nous nous plaisons à nous appeler _végétariens_.

Je tiquai. Edward poursuivit en marchant tranquillement.

- Cependant, cette diète n'est pas sans conséquence ; nous devons nous nourrir plus souvent que nos homologues et le _sang_ humain nous semble toujours appétissant.

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié humain. , contrai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Edward ricana.

- Là réside tout le mystère ! , s'écria-t-il. Pour toutes les créatures de mon espèce, ton sang est alléchant. Trop alléchant ! Plus appétissant que notre propre _tua cantante_, cette créature humaine dont le sang chante pour nous, nous suppliant de le boire. Dans ton cas, ton sang ne chante pas, il hurle !

Je restai sans voix. Les mains tremblantes, je déglutis avec difficulté en jaugeant Edward du regard.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal. , me rassura-t-il d'une voix calme. Je t'ai déjà perdu trop longtemps, il est hors de question que je te perde de nouveau.

- Si tu peux te contrôler, pourquoi m'as-tu tout de même abandonné ?, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Edward s'avança prudemment vers moi, les paumes en l'air.

- _Vois et entends_ par toi-même., dit-il en empoignant mon épaule. Et tu comprendras très certainement.

Dès lors, j'entrai de force dans le souvenir d'Edward d'une façon **inusitée** ; toutes ses émotions, toutes ses pensées allaient devenir miennes pendant quelques instants.

_Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, le sang de mon fils faisait envie à mes instincts de vampire. Jamais je n'avais désiré le sang d'un humain de cette façon, pas même celui de Bella, ma propre _tua cantante_. _

_Un feu ardent brûlait ma gorge et j'eus l'impression qu'un rasoir descendait le long de mon œsophage, me déchirant les boyaux. _

_Je compris alors que nous étions trop dangereux pour lui, que notre présence n'était pas requise dans sa vie. _

_Fixant Carlisle - le seul à ne pas avoir ressenti le besoin de se nourrir de son sang - d'un air désespéré, je lui intimai d'amener mon fils dans un orphelinat ou un centre d'adoption que lui seul connaissait. _

Lorsqu'Edward lâcha prise, je titubai légèrement en déglutissant avec urgence. J'avais toujours l'horrible impression que ma gorge était en flammes ; la sensation s'apparentait d'ailleurs légèrement au feu qui me submergeait ces derniers temps.

Peut-être était-ce relié à ces _trucs_ de vampires ?

- Carlisle avait décidé de contrer mon don, à ma demande. , marmonna Edward. L'idée de te faire transférer dans un autre orphelinat ne me permettait pas de faillir à ma décision, bien que j'eusse désiré te retrouver. Toutefois, je désirais que tu sois heureux. J'avais compris que tu avais droit de vivre une vie vierge de toutes créatures mythiques…

Je reniflai dédaigneusement.

- J'aurais peut-être préféré être aux côtés d'un père étrange, plutôt que de subir les railleries de mes camarades…, tranchai-je en serrant la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

Lorsque l'on fait des choix, on doit être en mesure d'accepter les conséquences qui y sont reliées. Edward allait goûter à sa propre médecine ; toute la tristesse qui avait envahi mon cœur d'enfant allait lui être dévoilée.

_Seul. Je suis toujours _seul.

_Personne ne m'aime, personne ne me veut à ses côtés. Personne ne se soucie réellement de moi._

_Sauf peut-être Belinda qui semble apprécier s'occuper de moi, même si je suis un gamin maladroit et inintéressant. Et puis, c'est son travail d'institutrice de s'occuper des morveux dans mon genre._

_Encore seul, je suis assis à l'ombre du chêne de la cour de l'orphelinat. Au loin, je vois quelques enfants jouer à la marelle ou au ballon. En groupe ou à deux, ils rient en se racontant des secrets. Sans le vouloir réellement, je suis jaloux d'eux, car ils peuvent goûter à la joie de l'amitié alors que moi, _Artémis Sans-Nom_, erre en solitaire. _

_Rapidement, mes pensées se tournent vers ma famille et j'essaie de me souvenir._

_Me souvenir d'_eux. _De _lui. _Mon _père.

_Sauf que je n'y arrive pas ! Hérité et choqué, je me lève et administre un méchant coup de pied à l'arbre qui ne m'a pourtant rien fait._

_- Hé ! L'Alzheimer !, crie Victor aux côtés de ses amis. T'essayes encore de te rappeler ? Tu sais bien que c'est sans espoir !_

_J'ai peur. La semaine dernière, Victor m'a lancé de la terre dans les yeux en disant que de doute façon, j'avais oublié ce qu'était la douleur._

_- Bah !, rajoute Paul, sa famille avait pas besoin de se cogner la tête pour l'oublier, eux !_

_Non. Je refuse d'y croire. On ne peut pas oublier son propre enfant !_

_Je sens mes yeux picoter, mais je me retiens pour pleurer. Inutile de leur montrer ma faiblesse plus qu'il ne le faut._

_Léo ricane plus fort et s'avance, l'air méchant. Je tremble de tout mon corps._

_- Moi, si j'avais un fils aussi maladroit et débile que _ça_, je voudrais l'oublier ! Ça, c'est sûr !_

_Les garçons rigolent et, avant de me laisser à mon chagrin, rajoutent :_

_- Oublie pas, on t'a à l'œil ! Ah, mais s'qu'on est cons : c'est sûr que tu vas oublier, espèce de poisson rouge ! *_

_Les poings serrés, j'attends qu'ils s'éloignent suffisamment pour m'éclipser et rejoindre Belinda dans la salle des employés. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis que je cours à en perdre haleine. Arrivé dans la salle, je vois mon institutrice qui boit un café._

_Puis, je lui saute dans les bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je _sais _qu'_ils _ont _raison ; _seule la vérité fâche et blesse._

_Et je me promets, alors que Belinda dessine de grands cercles dans mon dos, que je ne pleurerai plus jamais en public. _

Edward me lâcha précipitamment, le regard bouleversé par ce souvenir douloureux. Il avait compris. L'expérience avait été difficile – tant pour lui que pour moi -, mais il avait compris. J'avais réussi à lui faire saisir la douleur de l'orphelin que j'étais, ce sentiment de n'être _rien_ sinon un être nuisible et sans grande envergure.

Mais même si j'étais content qu'Edward ait pris conscience des conséquences de son choix, je ne tirais aucune joie de le voir si bouleversé. Ça me faisait _mal._

- Mon fils, dit-il de sa voix émue, me pardonneras-tu ma terrible erreur ? Mon abandon si atroce ?

- Je ne sais pas. , répondis-je honnêtement en fixant le sol d'un œil morne. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire _oui _, mais je ne suis plus certain de rien.

- Je comprends., souffla Edward. Je te laisserai du temps, mais sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé.

Je le fixai intensément, hésitant entre le désir de lui crier dessus ou de l'étreindre. Visiblement, j'étais confus ; la situation avait tourné d'une façon à laquelle je n'avais pas songé.

- Nous devrions peut-être reprendre cette conversation plus tard. Il existe de nombreux sujets inexplorés, comme ta _mère_. , fit Edward d'un air doux et attentionné. L'heure du dîner approche et je doute que ta sœur apprécie ton absence.

Lui pardonner de ne me semblait plus si difficile. Seul le temps me permettrait de lui donner l'absolution désirée.

Car, que je le veuille ou non, _Edward Cullen_ était mon père biologique et il m'_aimait._

***_*_***

- Et finalement, expliquai-je en buvant ma dernière gorgée de jus de cerise, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait toujours aimé et que ses sentiments restaient inchangés.

Solange me regardait, éberluée par mon récit. Pendant presque toute l'heure de dîner, j'avais pris soin de lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Edward. Elle avait été particulièrement touchée lorsque je lui avais décrit, de façon bien précise, la douleur qui transpirait des yeux du vampire.

- Il croyait avoir fait un bon choix, pour te sauver… , chuchota-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

- Et je ne sais pas si je dois lui pardonner ce choix.

Solange soupira.

- Ce n'est pas une question de devoir, à mon sens. , dit-elle en souriant légèrement. C'est une question de pouvoir. Tu ne pourras lui pardonner que lorsque tu seras prêt à le faire.

Je fis la moue.

- Je suis désolée, Arty., fit-elle subitement en se levant d'un bond. Mais je dois me rendre à mon cours de danse. Quant à toi, tu as cours de boxe.

Courant pour ne pas être en retard à cet échafaud, j'arrivai dans le vestiaire pour mettre mes vêtements de sport en vitesse. Lorsque j'entrai dans le local du cours, l'entraîneur faisait l'appel des étudiants :

- Léopold Jefferson !, beugla monsieur Andrews de sa voix forte.

- Présent ! , cria un élève.

Je trouvais ce cours très étrange, et ce, dès mon premier cours. Et pour cause, on ne faisait que se crier et se taper dessus dans cette classe.

- Artémis Johnson !, hurla l'entraîneur, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ici ! , criai-je à mon tour.

L'appel des noms terminé, Andrews entreprit de nous expliquer en quoi les coups bas étaient déloyaux. Son monologue fût cependant de très courte durée puisqu'un élève nous fit savoir que son nom n'avait pas été hélé.

- Ton nom, garçon ? , fit Andrews en regardant sa liste d'élèves.

- Black. Jacob Black., aboya-t-il d'une voix chaude. Je suis _nouveau_ ici.

Je n'étais donc pas fou ; son visage m'était complètement inconnu, même si son nom ravivait en moi une crainte féroce. Alors qu'il s'entretenait avec notre entraîneur, j'en profitai pour le détailler du regard. J'avais fait une promesse à Morgane et j'allais m'y tenir.

Le garçon semblait avoir dans les dix-huit ans même si je lui en avais donné quelques-unes de plus. Ses cheveux de jais coupés ras et sa musculature seyante lui donnaient une apparence sévère, presque animale. Sa peau avait un teint olivâtre ; je pensai donc à un hispanique ou un Amérindien.

Dans tous les cas, ce _Jacob Black _allait donner un vent exotique à ce stupide lycée.

- Bon ! , hurla l'entraîneur, nous faisant tous sursauter. J'veux voir comment il se débrouille ! Hé, Johnson ! Vas sur le ring, puisqu'on a rien vu la dernière fois.

**Non… NoN. NON !**

Je ne voulais _pas _ me battre. D'autant plus que me battre contre cet _énergumène_ signifiait un aller simple à l'infirmerie. Même Emmett ne me semblait pas aussi dangereux – _d'ailleurs, où était-il ?_ -. Réticent, j'allai dans l'arène où l'on me donna des gangs et un protège-dents.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, petit monstre. , cracha Jacob.

Hein ? De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Je ne le connaissais même pas !

- Tu vas souffrir. Je peux te le promettre. , marmonna-t-il avant de mettre son protège-dents en place.

Un sentiment de panique me noua l'estomac. Ce garçon était complètement cinglé et j'allais devoir payer pour sa folie. Le _dong _ sonna et une douleur lancinante m'assaillit dans le ventre, suivie de près par une autre située dans le dos, puis d'une sur le flanc. Je compris alors que Black m'avait frappé à trois reprises, m'obligeant à me plier en deux.

- On pleure, maintenant ? , ricana Jacob.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. , suffoquai-je de douleur. S'il te plaît.

Je le suppliai à plusieurs reprises, recevant une série de coups dans les épaules.

- ARRÊTE !, pleurais-je

- Et tu crois qu'_elle _ n'aurait pas voulu que tout s'arrête ? , dit Black tandis que le _dong _résonnait de nouveau.

À quatre pattes, je m'extirpai du _ring _de l'enfer avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'arrivai rapidement dans le stationnement de l'école où je retrouvai ma voiture. Appuyé contre la portière, le souffle court, je regardai l'autre véhicule – _la Volvo d'Edward_ – duquel une douce mélodie se faisait entendre.

Pourtant, cette musique ne me calma pas ; elle me permit de me rendre compte de mon état affolant.

D'un coup, mon cœur s'accéléra et mon souffle se fit plus court, plus haché. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward s'extirper de son automobile en me posant mille et une questions que je n'écoutai pas. Mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau, puis sembla se comprimer dans ma poitrine.

- Arty !, cria Edward. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Arty !

Mon souffle se coupa net et une fine couche de sueur perla sur mon front. Puis, sans crier gare, une douleur atroce s'insinua tranquillement dans mon corps, suivant le chemin de mes veines et mes nerfs. Un feu âcre et cuisant léchait chaque particule de mon corps en lui infligeant un mal indescriptible.

Hormis le feu qui faisait rage dans mes organes, je ne sentais pas mon corps. Si bien que si je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux, je n'aurais pas eu conscience d'être couché sur le sol.

- ARTY !, hurla de nouveau Edward. S'il te plaît, dis qu…

Je n'entendis jamais le reste de sa phrase, un brouhaha cacophonique résidant dans ma tête. La migraine étant fort proche, je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

_Je crois que je vais sortir Colbert. Il dérange trop mon cours aujourd'hui..._, fit une voix d'homme bourrue.

_Ça veut dire quoi « La précipitation de mon dévouement violent a devancé la raison la plus lente.»** ? Merde ! Pourquoi mettre ça dans un examen, merde de merde… , _zozota une jeune fille.

_Si K + P = ab/c, alors… J'y comprends rien ! Madame, aidez-moi !, _grogna un garçon.

_Mmh! Beau derrière ! Faudrait peut-être que je lui demande son numéro de téléphone un de ses quatre…, _siffla un autre garçon.

_J'ai jamais rien compris de Macbeth…***, _pleurnicha une fille.

- EDWARD ! , m'époumonais-je. FAIS-LES TAIRE ! FAIS QUE LES VOIX ARRÊTENT ! AH ! PAPA !

_Il entend les pensées, _fit mon ami avec stupeur. _Artémis, calme-toi. Tu fais une crise de panique selon Carlisle et c'est ce qui a désactivé ton bouclier. Tu n'es plus protégé des autres, ni de toi-même ! Calme-toi, mon fils. Respire… Inspire… Respire…_

J'essayai de suivre le rythme lent que m'imposait Edward. Mon calvaire s'estompa tranquillement et le silence se fit dans ma tête. Mon affliction passée, je pus ouvrir les yeux. Le visage d'Edward fut la première chose que je vis ; son sourire paternel calma les dernières ardeurs de ma douleur, m'apaisant par le fait même.

- Oh, mon fils !, soupira-t-il en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses ! Je croyais que tu faisais une crise cardiaque !

Je souris. Je croyais aussi être à l'article de la mort.

- Tu as dit que Carlisle pensait que c'était une crise de panique. Comment as-tu…, commençai-je à demander.

Edward sortit un téléphone cellulaire dernier cri et le brandit sous mon nez.

- Et que faisais-tu dans le stationnement ?

- Dans le cours de biologie d'aujourd'hui, c'était la vérification des groupes sanguins. Il faut croire que ce thème ne peut jamais être évité, deux fois plutôt qu'une… À croire que la première fois n'était pas suffisante !

Je ris. Je ne sus pas réellement si je trouvais la situation rigolote ou si c'était le contrecoup de ma mésaventure, mais je ris.

- Quoi ?, me demanda Edward en arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- T'as vraiment toujours réponse à tout, hein ? , fis-je entre deux éclats de rire qui entraînèrent Edward dans ma folie. Enfin, pourrais-tu me ramener en classe ?

Edward m'évalua du regard avant de disparaître quelques instants. Trois secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau devant moi, mes effets personnels dans les mains.****

- C'est bien parce que nous avons un cours de littérature ensemble, me prévint-il. Si tu ressens une nouvelle faiblesse, soit certain que je t'emmène voir Carlisle dans les plus brefs délais.

Je souris et Edward m'aida à me remettre sur mes deux jambes avant de me raccompagner jusque dans notre cours. Il prit place à mes côtés, comme à son habitude, et j'attendis patiemment que ma sœur arrive à son tour. Lorsqu'elle vit mon air cadavérique – j'avais vu mon reflet dans une vitre et je n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir – elle me questionna sur mon état. Je lui expliquai les grandes lignes de mon trouble.

- Le feu ? , demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

- Oui, comme s'il s'immisçait tranquillement dans les veines. Et ces pensées, c'était cacophonique!

Edward se pencha sur son bureau, me fixant suspicieusement. Comprenant d'où venait son incompréhension, je lui pris l'avant-bras de façon subtile.

_Ma sœur et moi sommes très complices. Elle sait tout sur moi et je sais tout sur elle. _

Edward pinça les lèvres.

_Ta sœur sait donc toute l'histoire ?_

Je roulai les yeux ; croyait-il vraiment ma sœur capable de trahison ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, Edward. Ma sœur ne divulguera pas notre secret._

Edward soupira, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_Si tu lui fais totalement confiance, je respecte ton jugement. _

L'enseignant, M. William's , rentra à toute vitesse dans la classe et posa son immense mallette sur son bureau. Rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, il s'excusa de son _presque retard_. On toqua à la porte et je sentis Edward se raidir à mes côtés. Le changement de posture du vampire ne passa pas inaperçu chez Solange qui m'interrogea du regard. J'haussai les épaules.

- Il semblerait qu'un nouvel élève soit arrivé à l'école aujourd'hui., dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je vous demanderais de bien l'accueillir parmi nous.

Je me crispai à mon tour, sentant mes yeux picoter. Solange compris dès lors ma réaction et fixa d'un œil mauvais le nouvel arrivant. Quant à moi, je fixai mon coffre à crayons avec insistance, repoussant l'échéance du combat visuel qui allait bientôt commencer. Ses coups bas du cours de boxe me revinrent en mémoire. J'entendis un grondement sourd provenir d'Edward. Zut ! J'avais oublié que ma main touchait légèrement au coude d'Edward. Il avait très certainement eu des _flashs_ de mon triste après-midi.

_Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, _pensai-je très fort.

_Je ne regretterais pas sa mort. Et relève les yeux ! Tu es un Cullen. Le lion, signe de courage, figure sur nos armoiries._

Je retirai ma main. Bien que j'eusse voulu lui répliquer que mon cœur serait à jamais avec les Johnson – ils seraient à jamais ma famille, même si les Cullen prendraient très certainement une grande place dans ma vie prochainement – je ne risquai qu'un sourire contrit et relevai le regard. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Et pour être tout à fait franc, j'avais commencé à lui pardonner ses fautes antérieures; il avait été là lorsque j'avais eu besoin de lui cet après-midi. Il m'avait permis de me calmer et de reprendre mon sang-froid.

Jacob Black ne se préoccupa pourtant pas de moi, son regard d'ébène rivé sur Edward dans une expression de haine sans nom. J'en frissonnai d'effroi, mais Edward me rassura d'un regard apaisant.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retourner rapidement chez moi pour y retrouver le confort familial et un sentiment de sécurité.

_Je viendrai peut-être te rendre visite au cas où Black reviendrait à la charge._

Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier l'initiative de mon _père._

***_*_***

Mon vieil ordinateur allumé et branché sur Internet, je tentai d'accéder à mon programme de messagerie instantanée. Lorsque je m'y connectai, je découvris une personne qui me tardait de revoir : Isabeau Dawn. Alors que je m'apprêtais à cliquer sur son pseudonyme pour ouvrir une fenêtre de conversation, je fus appelé par Solange du portique. Je descendis en quatrième vitesse et découvris Edward qui avait amené une pizza.

- Puisque vos parents sont à l'hôpital pour quelques heures encore, j'ai pensé vous amené un petit truc pour patienter. , dit-il en souriant.

- Oh, merci Edward ! , fit Solange en l'étreignant amicalement. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

Si Edward était surpris de l'initiative de Solange, il n'en fut pas choqué. Quant à moi, mon esprit était trop occupé par _Isabeau _ pour que la situation me semble étrange.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, me demanda Solange.

- Isabeau est connectée, je pensais lui parler un peu. , avouai-je en rougissant.

Edward sourit.

- Préfères-tu que je reste avec ta sœur le temps que tu discutes avec ton amie ?, me proposa Edward.

- Non., dis-je rapidement. Tu as quelques expériences amoureuses et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Si ça se trouve, elle est peut-être encore plus jolie.

De la cuisine, j'entendis Solange glousser. Elle seule connaissait la véritable ampleur de mes sentiments pour Isabeau, mis à part Edward.

Montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, je manquai trébucher et me rattrapai de justesse à la rampe. J'arrivai en trombe dans ma chambre et découvris qu'Isabeau était toujours connectée. Elle avait d'ailleurs débuté une conversation seule où elle critiquait mon absence.

Sacré Isabeau !

Je m'assis à la hâte devant mon ordinateur, faisant signe à Edward de s'approcher.

_**IZA :**__ Bonjour Arty ! Ça fait longtemps ! Ça va bien ?_

_**IZA :**__ T'es là ?_

_**IZA :**__ Bon. Je vais me parler toute seule dans ce cas. Pfff ! Toujours absent !_

_**IZA :**__ Tu vas bien Iza ?_

_**IZA :**__ Oui, merci et toi ?_

Je décidai de couper court à sa conversation entre elle et elle-même.

_**ARTY :**__ Ma sœur m'avait appelé. Je vais bien, même si Fox River est un endroit bien différent de Sarasota. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?_

La réponse vint rapidement.

_**IZA :**__ Ouf ! Je croyais que tu me boudais. Moi, ça va. Même si tu me manques terriblement. Le lycée n'est pas pareil sans tes blagues niaises. Hé, mais as-tu une webcam ?_

_**ARTY :**__ Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?_

_**IZA :**__ Ça te dirait une conversation par webcam, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler de vive voix._

_IZA veut débuter une conversation par webcam. Voulez-vous accepter cette proposition ? Oui. Non._

- Tu vas pouvoir la voir en direct ?, me demanda Edward.

Il ne devait certainement pas être à l'aise avec la technologie. J'avais moi-même parfois du mal à suivre les évolutions trop rapides du secteur électronique.

- Oui, répondis-je. Ce sera comme si elle était devant moi.

Je cliquai sur le bouton _oui _et une fenêtre s'ouvrit comme par magie. Souriante comme jamais, Isabeau apparue tel un elfe aux joues roses. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés étaient attachés sur le côté et ses yeux gris presque argenté brillaient d'excitation

- _Salut Arty ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Oh, mais qui est ton ami ?_

Si tu savais comme le son de ta voix chantante me manquait. Une voix aussi jolie qu'un million de clochettes.

- C'est Edward, un ami du lycée. Il est très sympathique, dis-je en regardant les jolis yeux d'Isabeau.

- Artémis m'a très souvent parlé de toi., fit Edward poliment. Tu lui es très chère.

Isabeau eut un sourire béat. Je me demandai si c'était l'évocation de mon attachement pour elle ou la vision d'un Edward parfait.

- _C'est vrai ?,_ répondit-elle finalement. _Comme c'est gentil, Arty_. _Tu sais que chaque jour sans toi me paraît long. Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, Edward._

_Izzie, le souper est prêt !, _résonna la voix de Brenda, la mère adoptive d'Isabeau.

_- Je suis désolée Arty, mais je dois y aller. J'espère que l'on pourra se reparler très bientôt ! N'hésite pas à m'écrire ou m'appeler !_

- D'accord, mais n'hésite pas à en faire autant !

_IZA s'est déconnecté( e) ._

Je ne l'avais certes vu que pendant un court moment, mais Isabeau m'avait paru encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Plus épanouie, plus _femme._

_-_ Elle t'aime beaucoup. , dit Edward en me sortant de mes pensées. Lorsque j'ai parlé de ton affection, elle a été très émue.

J'espérais que ses allégations soient vraies.

Après avoir dégusté la pizza et écouté la télévision, Edward nous quitta en nous assurant que nos parents allaient être de retour très rapidement. En effet, pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris, je tombai nez à nez avec Morgane.

- Morgane !, m'écriai-je en la serrant dans mes bras, bientôt rejoint par Solange. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir à la maison !

Morgane eut un rire joyeux, puis elle embrassa mon front.

- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je me réjouis d'être enfin revenue ! , dit-elle en pleurant doucement. Même si je dois de nouveau aller me coucher !

Solange ricana gentiment avant de lui faire la bise.

- Tu viens de passer trois jours alitée et tu dois encore aller dormir ?, plaisanta-t-elle alors que Morgane tenta de la pousser pour jouer.

Mes parents entrèrent au même moment, prenant l'altercation sur le fait. Ma mère me regarda d'un air entendu, l'air de dire «_De vraies gamines ! »._ Mon père, quant à lui, se contenta de rire de bon cœur, visiblement heureux de retrouver sa famille enfin réunie.

- Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre tout de suite, Morgane., proposa ma mère d'une voix douce. Nous irons te voir avant d'aller nous-mêmes dormir.

Morgane hocha la tête et grimpa les escaliers très lentement. Une fois hors de vue, je me tournai vers mes parents.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle rétablie ?, demandai-je avec curiosité.

- Oui., répondit mon père. Selon le Dr Cullen, ta sœur aurait eu un surplus de stress lors de l'attaque du loup et son esprit, afin de se préserver, aurait préféré sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Solange fronça les sourcils.

- Si Morgane ne s'est qu'évanouie, pourquoi est-elle restée en observation pendant toute la fin de semaine, ça n'a pas de sens ?

- Le Dr Cullen a préféré faire tous les tests de base au cas où elle se serait cogné la tête trop fort en tombant. , nous expliqua ma mère.

***_*_***

Morphée nous avait tous accueillis dans ses bras. Le monde des rêves était apaisant, relaxant. Pour une fois, mon rêve était assez loufoque. Je gambadais dans une clairière fleurie avec un gros lapin rose. Ce dernier m'aidait à confectionner un immense bouquet de fleurs que je désirais offrir à Isabeau. J'allais cueillir une nouvelle fleur violette lorsque…

-AaaAaaAAaaAAaaHHhhHhhhHH !

Un cri. Un cri perçant provenant de la chambre de Morgane venait de me réveiller en sursaut. Sautant hors de mon lit, je sortis rapidement de ma chambre pour aller veiller sur ma sœur. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir entendu son hurlement de terreur puisque mes parents et Solange tentaient de calmer ses balbutiements incompréhensibles.

- J'ai entendu un bruit ! C'était lui, le loup ! , cria-t-elle complètement hystérique.

Malgré moi, un frêle grondement monta dans ma poitrine. Un autre grognement, plus mature, fit écho au mien et je me raidis de stupeur.

Je n'avais plus la tranquillité d'esprit, car le danger était là, tout proche.

* * *

**Et puis, verdict ? Hé ! Cachez cette arme immédiatement ! :D**

Un chapitre plein de rebondissements, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit résumé s'impose peut-être ! ^^

**1)** Nous avons donc été témoins de la discussion – _houleuse à ses débuts, il faut l'avouer_ – entre Edward et Arty qui ont appris à se connaître à travers des souvenirs douloureux. Nous avons vu Solange, toujours égale à elle-même, qui est venue réconforter son frère.

**2)** Nous avons également eu un aperçu de la haine de Jacob. Son imprégnation l'a certes amenuisée, mais il déteste toujours Arty. Et nous avons fait **une énorme découverte** : le côté «vampirique» d'Arty. (Je n'expliquerai pas trop le concept maintenant puisque ça fera partie de nos autres découvertes, mais si vous avez des questions, faites-m'en part ! ^^)

**3)** Finalement, le chapitre s'est terminé sur l'arrivée de Morgane, l'apparition d'Isabeau et le retour du sentiment de danger d'Arty. **:O**

**-» **Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été contrainte de créer la liste de mes personnages et de construire un plan plus détaillé qui inclut une partie des intrigues à venir. C'est d'ailleurs à l'aide de cet exercice que je me suis rendu compte que l'entraîneur de boxe avait deux noms dans le chapitre II : M. Richardson et Mr Andrews. Je lui en avais même donné un troisième dans celui-ci : M. Cox. Finalement, j'ai décidé de corriger mon erreur en ne l'appelant que M. Andrews et en corrigeant le chapitre II.

Si vous voyez d'autres incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes **

**SABAS : **Bonjour Sabas ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir avertie par courriel de mon nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. ^^ D'ailleurs, je te conseille de t'inscrire sur . Je pourrais répondre personnellement à tes reviews. ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci !

**PETITEFILLEDUSUD : **Bonjour ! Je me fais un devoir de répondre aux reviews. C'est important pour moi. Et écrire, j'adore ! Merci beaucoup de me remercier de faire ce que j'aime. ^^ Aussi, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon d'intégrer les personnages et les intrigues. J'essaie d'y aller comme le sens – même si je sais ce que je veux faire et où je veux aller -, mais j'ai toujours peur de m'y prendre d'une mauvaise façon. Alors, merci beaucoup de rassurer l'incertaine en moi ! ^^ Merci beaucoup !

**LYNOU : **Bonjour et bienvenue à toi Lynou ! J'ai vu que tu avais reviewé 3 chapitres presque d'un coup. Habituellement, c'est bon signe ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fiction et que tu aimes Solange. Je l'aime bien, moi aussi. Quoique j'aime bien tous les personnages, alors… ^^ Jacob est en effet méchant, il est plus animal. J'espère que tu ne le détestera pas après ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**EN GUISE DE CONCLUSION…**

Les reviews sont des rayons de soleil dans la vie d'un auteur. Elles illuminent leur cœur et les motivent à continuer.

Alors, si vous désirez me laisser vos impressions, cliquez sur le p'tit bouton à bulle jaune !

_Bises vampiriques,_

**Pouchy V-V**


	9. COEUR QUI SOUPIRE

_**Vampires et humains du jour, bonjour !**_

Premièrement, je tenais à m'excuser pour cet immense retard. J'ai plusieurs raisons, que je me dois de partager avec vous (_vous avez tout de même attendu un bon bout de temps, le contraire serait très impoli de ma part_ ^^) :

J'ai été aux prises, vers la fin du mois de mai, avec mon stage et les travaux y étant reliés. Je peux d'ailleurs vous annoncer que j'ai réussi le stage et que ma superviseure m'a dit que j'avais une _très belle qualité à l'écrit _ lorsqu'elle a lu mon rapport. **XD**

Au début du mois de juin, j'avais un examen de français pour futurs enseignants. Près de 50% des étudiants qui le passent ne le réussissent pas. J'ai donc étudié sans arrêt pendant deux semaines. Résultat : je l'ai aussi réussi, avec de très bonnes notes !

Juste après mon examen de français, mon père a eu la brillante idée de passer au travers d'une vitre qui lui a perforé le dos. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir et évidemment, nous sommes allés d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Bref, maintenant que tout est revenu dans l'ordre et j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire, je peux vous poster le plus gros chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit. Même pour cette histoire, pour laquelle j'ai déjà battu plusieurs records personnels, il n'y avait pas d'aussi longs chapitres. **:O**

Je voulais aussi me faire pardonner en écrivant un bon chapitre où plusieurs révélations seront faites. Et sachez que ce chapitre marque un point tournant de l'histoire ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ; même si j'aime bien chapitre, il a été très difficile à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**-»** Avant de vous laisser, je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien depuis le début de cette histoire ; 62 reviews… c'est juste magnifique ! Ça fait vraiment sourire.

**ET DONC, JE DÉDIE CE PRÉSENT CHAPITRE À** : cecile82, Mrs Esmee Cullen, titemb-bm, indosyl, lulu, Lea, petitefilledusud, pomm'd'api, sabasbabou et Savigny (Lea ? La même ou une deuxième Lea ? ^^).

**Un gros merci à vous toutes ! Ce chapitre est pour vous !**

Sur ce, on se revoit en bas et… _bonne lecture_ !

_Pouchy_

**PS : **Je voulais dire qu'Edward n'utilise pas toujours sa connexion avec Arty. Il le fait exprès. :D Imaginez que vous puissiez entendre tout le monde sauf votre fils et que pour l'entendre, vous devez **lui aussi **le laissez voir votre souvenirs les plus intimes…

**-» Les réponses des reviews anonymes seront à la fin du chapitre**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire**

Cela faisait déjà deux longues semaines que Morgane était revenue à la maison. Chaque nuit – _ou presque_ -, elle hurlait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales ; ses cauchemars la terrorisaient. Elle se réveillait en pleurs, balbutiant quelques paroles intelligibles tandis que mes parents, inquiets et déboussolés, se précipitaient à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Et dans ces moments de pure folie, Solange venait dans ma chambre à l'affût d'évènements suspects. En effet, je n'avais pas été le seul à entendre ce grondement animal et furieux cette nuit-là ; l'expression surprise et inquiète de Solange avait confirmé que mes oreilles n'étaient pas folles. Néanmoins, lorsque mon père avait questionné ma sœur sur son étrange comportement, elle avait répondu que seul le cri strident de Morgane lui avait fait peur.

Cela n'était, bien entendu, que des foutaises !

Le soir tombé, elle s'était faufilée dans ma chambre pour me demander si j'étais l'auteur du grognement.

- _Non, avais-je répliqué. C'est quelque chose d'autre… de plus dangereux._

Depuis, lorsque Morgane hurlait la nuit, Solange venait me tenir compagnie.

- Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol, les cauchemars de Morgane commencent à se modifier. Selon elle, ils sont moins effrayants. Comme si son subconscient tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

Curieux, je m'approchai et lui demandai d'extrapoler.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en soupirant, le loup lui a vraiment fait peur. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, elle rêvait de lui. Et presque toutes les nuits, il la _dévorait_.

- C'est différent aujourd'hui ?, demandai-je en m'asseyant près de Solange.

- Oui. Depuis quelques jours, c'est le _loup _qui la protège d'une créature. Il devient son _sauveur_.

Je passai une main sur mon visage en signe d'agacement. Je craignais que Morgane, par quelque façon que ce soit, apprenne ma nature vampirique. Je ne voulais pas, à tord ou à raison, qu'elle connaisse les désirs sanglants de mes parents biologiques. Nos vies étaient d'ores et déjà compliquées avec cette attaque et ces cauchemars, il ne fallait pas les rendre plus ardues encore.

Alors que je méditais sur ma condition et sur les évènements des dernières semaines, je sentis la petite main de Solange se caler sur mon épaule. Dès lors, je compris que ma sœur avait senti mon trouble.

- Si jamais elle connaît ton secret, je doute qu'elle te repousse. , dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Tu es son frère et elle t'aime.

Lorsque Morgane cessa de crier et se rendormit, nos parents vinrent toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Alors que j'allais leur ouvrir, je les entendis se disputer en chuchotant. Je tentai de saisir la teneur de leurs propos, mais n'y parvins pas. Je ne compris que ces quelques mots : _dire la vérité_. Finalement, j'ouvris la porte et découvris le visage rouge de colère de mon père. Ma mère, quant à elle, arborait une expression passablement agacée.

- Vous devriez vous rendormir, dit-elle d'une voix secouée par l'émotion. Solange, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant.

Mon père soupira bruyamment, puis s'en alla en marmonnant dans sa barbe. En quittant, Solange me fixa d'un œil inquiet tandis que ma mère, qui tentait de reprendre contenance, semblait rongée par la culpabilité. Sans un mot, elle m'embrassa le front et caressa mes cheveux ; lorsque j'étais petit, ces gestes maternels avaient tendance à me faire oublier ce qui me rendait malheureux.

Le lendemain matin, c'était le premier jour d'école de Morgane depuis l'accident de la forêt. Même si j'avais eu énormément d'empathie pour ce petit bout de femme – malgré le fait que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi le Dr Cullen avait tenu à ce que Morgane reste à la maison pendant deux semaines pour se reposer - , je restais quelque peu exaspéré par l'attitude de ma sœur.

Car la jolie blonde avait retrouvé ses aises au fil des jours. La petite fouine ne cessait jamais de brailler.

_Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je suis encore en choc post-traumatique ! , _criait-elle en se peignant les ongles en noir.

_Je n'ai pas de vêtements. Je ne peux pas porter les _mêmes _vêtements ! Ce n'est pas classe ! , _hurlait-elle en balançant ses vêtements dans les poubelles (que notre mère avait bien entendu récupérés par la suite).

_J'ai l'air d'une morte-vivante !, _zozotait-elle en se mettant une nouvelle couche d'eye-liner.

Bref, j'en avais assez de ses _gnagnas _insupportables. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : retourner à l'école pour y retrouver une vie _presque _normale.

En cette matinée ensoleillée comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant à Fox River, nous arrivâmes quelques dizaines de minutes avant le début des cours. Notre mère, Hélène, qui avait été fort silencieuse pendant le trajet, nous laissa dans le stationnement en nous faisant promettre de l'avertir si jamais Morgane faisait un malaise.

- Tu ne trouves pas maman étrange, me demanda Solange lorsque la voiture de notre mère eut quitté l'allée.

- Oui, avouai-je en cherchant la voiture d'Edward du regard. Je ne sais cependant pas pourquoi elle est si silencieuse.

Solange se mordilla la lèvre, signe que le comportement de notre mère l'inquiétait.

- Tu crois que la dispute qu'elle a eue avec papa pourrait en être la cause ?, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais… À moins qu'ils se soient querellés plus d'une fois. , dis-je en toute franchise. Morgane, as-tu vu maman et papa se chamailler dernièrement ?

- … , soupira-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- _Morgane,_ as-tu vu maman et papa se chamailler _dernièrement_ ?, répétai-je en articulant chaque syllabe.

Aucune réponse. Pas même un soupir ou une claque.

Je me retournai pour empoigner son bras et je restai quelques instants surpris par le regard vague de ma sœur, comme si elle avait été hypnotisée. Un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres, Morgane semblait convoiter un objet d'une valeur inestimable au loin. Des yeux, je cherchai l'auteur de cette soudaine catatonie.

Et c'est à ce moment que je _le _vis. _Jacob Black. _

Débarquant tranquillement de sa motocyclette en retirant son casque, Black passa une main dans ses cheveux courts lorsqu'il remarqua l'attention de ma sœur. Replaçant son manteau de cuir, il prit son sac d'école et fit un clin d'œil à Morgane. Celle-ci répondit rapidement à ce geste en gloussant comme une dinde et en rougissant.

- On se voit ce midi, nous dit Morgane en marchant rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

Solange s'approcha prudemment de moi.

- Est-ce que l'on vient de voir la même chose ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Il semble que ce cauchemar soit vrai…, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Solange soupira de désespoir. Alors, qu'elle m'emmenait à notre premier cours – nous allions tous deux en mathématiques -, je cherchai une nouvelle fois Edward du regard. Sa Volvo argentée ne fit jamais son apparition dans l'énorme stationnement de l'école à l'instar du cabriolet rouge de l'une de ses sœurs. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence ; les Cullen ne seraient certainement pas à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Oh ! Tu sais que c'est la première matinée ensoleillée du mois ! , s'extasia une jeune fille rousse en passant près de moi avec son amie. Mais ça ne risque pas de durer toute la journée, malheureusement !

La première matinée ensoleillée du mois. Le _soleil. Vampires. Brûlures._

Les _vampires _ne pouvaient supporter le _soleil_ ; cela les _brûlait ! _Carrément !

Je soupirai en souriant. J'avais cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'Edward et sa famille avaient été aux prises avec de graves problèmes. Ou encore, que les pauvres avaient été contraints de quitter la ville dans les plus brefs délais.

- À quoi penses-tu ?, souffla Solange en me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Au fait qu'Edward et sa famille ne sont pas à l'école aujourd'hui. , répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec le soleil.

Solange ouvrit la bouche, visiblement surprise, avant de la refermer aussi subitement. Elle reprit une nouvelle bouffée d'air pour me parler, mais l'enseignante apparut dans le local.

- Aujourd'hui, avant de parler des différentes bases telles que les bases dix, onze et douze, nous avons un _pop-test_ !, zozota l'enseignante.

Me frottant les yeux pour rester éveillé, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras pour éviter d'entendre mes camarades gémir ; décidément, les _pop-tests _n'avaient pas la _cote _!

L'avant-midi, bien que parsemé d'examens, se passa assez rapidement. J'eus même du plaisir en mathématiques puisque quelques camarades de classe auxquels je n'avais pas encore parlé décidèrent de faire ma connaissance. Ainsi, j'en appris énormément sur la vie estudiantine de Fox River High School.

Je sus donc que Conrad, un garçon très grand et à la musculature imposante, était le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey de l'école. Sa copine, une grande blonde élancée répondant au nom de Ketty, était quant à elle capitaine des meneuses de claques.

C'était un couple on ne peut plus stéréotypé !

Bien que leurs conversations étaient souvent vides de sens et manquaient cruellement d'esprit, Conrad et Ketty pouvaient être de bonne compagnie. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils me proposèrent de manger avec eux ce midi-là, j'acceptai sans hésiter. De toute façon, je n'avais guère le choix ; Solange semblait les trouver fort amicaux, Morgane n'allait certainement pas manger avec nous (elle allait probablement aller à la pêche aux ragots) et Edward était encore… absent.

Lorsque Solange et moi arrivâmes à la cafétéria, Conrad décida de nous présenter sa foule d'amis. J'en reconnus quelques-uns de mon cours de boxe et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la gêne. Ces grands gaillards avaient vu Black me rouer de coups. Ils m'avaient vu _fuir_…

Et j'avais honte de ma fuite, car elle exprimait mon manque de force. Elle avait forgé ma réputation, comme si j'avais un écriteau au-dessus de ma tête disant « _Vous pouvez rire de lui, c'est une poule mouillée !»._

Enfin, l'un deux s'approcha de moi pour me faire une accolade. Je ne compris pas tout de suite la raison de cette amitié instantanée. J'étais estomaqué.

- C'est toi qui a le mieux agis, mec. , dit-il d'une voix rauque en me présentant son avant-bras gauche couvert d'ecchymoses noirâtres.

Je fis la moue ; ça devait faire un mal de chien.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. , dis-je malgré tout. Fuir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée…

- Oh oui !, me coupa le grand Jimmy, Sam s'est carrément fait briser la mâchoire et Josh doit marcher avec des béquilles. Quand t'es parti, Black était furax. Il avait l'air de vouloir tuer tout le monde. Il est complètement timbré. Mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher.

- Et le coach n'a rien fait ?, demanda Solange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a essayé, bien entendu. , expliqua Jimmy. Mais je crois qu'il avait peur de se faire taper dessus aussi. En tout cas, il semble que Black n'ait plus le droit de mettre les pieds dans le cours de boxe !

Conrad replaça son blouson en soupirant :

- N'empêche, c'est un malade !, dit-il en gesticulant. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas lui avec la petite blonde ? , ajouta-t-il en pointant une table du fond de la pièce.

Je tournai la tête et _les_ vis. Morgane, un doigt entortillé dans une mèche de ses cheveux, semblait aux anges tant elle papillotait des cils. Lorsque ladite mèche tomba devant ses yeux, Black s'en empara avant de la replacer derrière son oreille. En redescendant sa main, il prit soin de caresser la joue de ma sœur ; cette dernière rougit aussitôt.

- Merde, Morgane !, murmurai-je.

- Tu la connais ?, me demanda Ketty d'une voix inquiète.

Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Prenant une grande inspiration, je répondis :

- C'est ma sœur… et je vais devoir régler ça _maintenant._

Ne laissant pas le temps à mes nouveaux amis de répondre, je marchai rapidement jusqu'à la table de Black. Arrivé à destination, je toussai pour que l'un deux me remarque. Cependant, rien n'y fit. Perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, aucun des deux de remarqua ma présence. N'étant pas d'humeur patiente, je frappai la table de mes deux mains.

- Hé ! Oh ! , hurla Black en bondissant de son siège. Tu veux une autre raclée ? Une _vraie _bonne raison de visiter l'hôpital ?

À l'instar de son ami, Morgane bondit de son siège l'air furibond.

- Tu as battu mon _frère _?, zozota-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Comment oses-tu venir me draguer par la suite ?

Black sembla complètement déboussolé. Babillant quelques excuses minables, il tenta de la convaincre qu'il ignorait qu'elle était ma sœur et qu'avoir su, jamais il aurait pensé me tabasser.

Balivernes !

- Cela n'a aucune importance !, hurla Morgane. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole ! Ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus ; je n'existe plus pour toi !

Prenant son sac à main et son plateau-repas, Morgane quitta la cafétéria sans plus un mot. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Solange la suivre, possiblement pour la consoler ou lui remonter le moral.

Misère ! Tout ça pour un mec fêlé et idiot.

Un grognement attira mon attention ; les dents et les poings serrés, Black ressemblait étrangement à un chien enragé. Tremblant de toutes parts, il eut énormément de difficulté à souffler ces quelques mots :

- Pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, un jour, je te _tuerai…_

Et il quitta les lieux en courant, poussant quelques élèves au passage.

Les cours terminés, mes sœurs décidèrent de faire un peu de magasinage pour calmer la colère de Morgane qui ne cessait de maugréer depuis son altercation avec Black. Je ne savais pas si une séance de lèche-vitrines était un bon exutoire pour elle, mais je ne m'y opposai guère. Cette sortie lui changerait très certainement les idées et qui sait, peut-être allait-elle s'emmouracher d'un jeune vendeur boutonneux.

C'est pourquoi ma mère, qui était venue nous chercher avec la voiture nouvellement réparée, fit un détour jusqu'au centre commercial où elle y déposa mes sœurs. Celles-ci sorties, je pris place sur le siège passager, aux côtés de ma mère.

Son regard était terne et son visage était anormalement pâle. Ses yeux, qui avaient l'habitude de pétiller à tout moment, étaient rougis par les pleurs. À un feu rouge, elle arrêta la voiture et, après avoir tourné son regard embué de larmes vers moi, elle étouffa un sanglot. Me sentant impuissant devant cette détresse que je ne comprenais pas, j'entrepris de la réconforter de mon mieux et de la questionner sur la raison de ses maux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ?, demandai-je en chuchotant.

- Je ne suis pas ta vraie mère. , brailla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Malgré la tristesse qui avait voilé sa voix, j'avais perçu un peu de dureté, comme si elle avait cherché à me faire comprendre quelque chose. Pourtant, je savais parfaitement que Hélène Johnson n'était pas ma mère biologique ; elle n'en restait pas moins importante dans mon cœur.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, outre quelques sanglots et reniflements. Le ciel s'obscurcit et bientôt, il devint gris souris. Je fus un peu triste du départ hâtif de cet astre que j'aimais tant, mais me ravisai en pensant aux Cullen qui pourraient revenir au lycée dès le lendemain.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la petite maison aux briques rouges qu'était la nôtre et lorsque nous passâmes la porte d'entrée, ma mère ne me lança qu'un seul regard.

Un regard empli de _culpabilité_.

Un regard empli de _honte_.

Mais surtout, un regard empli de _doute _et de _**peur**_.

Lorsque mon père arriva dans le vestibule, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ma mère coupa sa respiration, certainement prête à pleurer de nouveau.

- Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?, demanda mon père d'une voix féroce qui m'étonna.

Richard Johnson n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de parler avec dureté et mépris. C'était un homme au grand cœur qui savait parler avec tact, dans la douceur la plus absolue. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il parlait ce jour-là.

Et ma mère, les mains tremblantes, semblait le _craindre_.

- N…non. , répondit-elle en relevant la tête, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Mon père serra les poings et la mâchoire. Quant à moi, poussé par un instinct que je n'avais pas vraiment apprivoisé jusqu'à ce moment, je me plaçai devant ma mère pour la _protéger._

De _qui_ ou de _quoi_ ? Seul mon instinct semblait connaître la réponse et pendant quelques instants, je comparai l'attitude de mon père avec celle de Black.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu allais le faire, Hélène. TU M'AVAIS PROMIS !, grogna-t-il en tremblant de toutes parts comme s'il se battait avec son propre corps, la respiration bruyante et hachée.

Ma mère me tira vers l'arrière, échangeant par le fait même nos rôles. Accroupie en position d'attaque, ma mère feula en montrant les dents ; mon père fit de même, grondant en guise de réponse.

Si je n'avais pas été témoin de cette étrange scène jamais je n'aurais cru que mes parents puissent agir comme les animaux du _National Geographic_. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Je commençai à paniquer et mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine, faisant pulser le sang dans mes oreilles.

Un feu commença tranquillement à m'envahir et je dus concentrer toutes mes forces pour me calmer la folie de mon cœur. Le brasier s'éteignit, me laissant un goût étrange en bouche.

- Arrête, Richard !, gronda ma mère. Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver !

Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Mon père et ma mère étaient prêts à se battre comme des animaux dans le salon.

- Tout serait différent si tu avais dit _la vérité_ !, hurla-t-il en tremblant plus violemment.

Je retins mon souffle, incapable de bouger devant ce sinistre spectacle.

- Nous sommes _**deux**_ dans un couple, _Richard_., nargua ma mère.

Mon père feula à son tour et, sans crier gare, sembla exploser littéralement. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent dans un bruit infernal. D'un coup – _involontaire ?_ -, il envoya ma mère valser contre le mur qu'elle défonça. Tremblant à mon tour – _mais de peur, cependant_ -, j'accourus au secours de ma mère sans oser jeter un regard à mon père. À mon grand étonnement, ma mère se releva avec aisance et agilité avant même que je n'aie fait trois pas. Ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur noisette que je ne lui connaissais pas, fixèrent un point derrière moi.

Et sans que je ne comprenne comment, ma mère se retrouva devant moi, prête à attaquer le plus gros lynx que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Vas chez les Cullen !, hurla-t-elle en tenta de calmer l'animal.

Je ne pouvais laisser ma mère courir un tel danger.

- Non !, hurlai-je à mon tour. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !

- Écoute-moi pour une fois !, cria-t-elle en repoussant le lynx de ses mains. Prends les clés de la voiture et va-t-en !

La véhémence de ma mère me fit réagir et je sortis précipitamment de la maison. La voiture démarrée, j'enfonçai la pédale de vitesse et manquai d'écraser l'un des nains de jardin qui décoraient notre pauvre terrain. Alors que mes mains tenaient fermement le volant et que mon pied était collé à l'accélérateur, je réfléchis à la situation.

Mon père, après être entré dans une fureur effroyable, s'était transformé en une énorme bête aux griffes acérées. Cette transformation soudaine avait propulsé ma mère avec force contre le mur ; elle aurait dû mourir sur le coup, j'en étais certain. Mais elle s'était relevée, plus forte que jamais avec ses yeux foncés, grognant comme un animal sauvage, montrant ses dents blanches et meurtrières.

J'étais presque arrivé à la villa des Cullen lorsque mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade ; je faisais visiblement une nouvelle crise de panique. Une douleur vicieuse s'empara de mon corps et j'eus l'impression de m'être embrasé. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de dominer ce mal, mais n'y parvint pas. Chaque partie de mon corps était paralysée et sans en avoir réellement conscience, j'hurlai de toutes mes forces.

_Une voiture vient de déraper dans l'entrée, _piailla une voix de lutin. _ Qu'est-ce que ce cri épouvantable ?_

_Ce parfum, celui de la mangue et du citron, l'odeur d'Artémis… Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce lui qui vient d'hurler ?_

_Arty ? Mon fils, j'arrive…_

Lorsque quelqu'un s'empara de mon bras et me retira de la voiture, j'agis pour la deuxième fois de la journée de façon instinctive. Me libérant de l'étreinte de mon «sauveur», j'arrivai à faire taire ces voix qui m'agaçaient en reprenant un peu contenance. Grognant de toutes mes forces, je m'accroupis et ouvris les yeux ; je me retrouvai devant Edward qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il avait levé les mains pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas se battre.

- Je.. m..m..mm'ex…ex..cu..se, bégayai-je. J..je ne vou..voulais p..…

- Ne t'excuse pas, fils. , me répondit Edward en s'approchant de moi et en me donnant l'accolade. Tu acceptes enfin ta vraie nature, ce qui est assez difficile pour un hybride. Tu connaissais d'ores et déjà ton humanité, il te fallait accepter ta condition vampirique.

Je le regardai sans dire un mot. J'étais sous le choc de ces nouvelles révélations.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Arty., rigola Edward. Tous les hybrides doivent passer par ce stade un jour ou l'autre de leur vie. Le brasier qui t'immobilise lors de tes crises de panique provient des particules de venin qui coulent dans ton sang.

Je le regardai, incrédule. N'ayant pas encore la force de parler, je lui empoignai maladroitement le bras.

_Comment sais-tu tout cela ?, _demandai-je.

Edward sourit.

_Carlisle et moi avons fait quelques recherches. Alice, quant à elle, connaissait un hybride qu'elle a contacté et lui a posé pas mal de questions sur sa nature et ses besoins. _

- Hé, Arty !, cria Emmett du balcon de la villa, sa copine Rosalie sur les talons. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Edward se dégagea de ma poigne et se tourna vers Emmett. Le reste de la fratrie était également sortie et m'interrogeait du regard. Je pris une grande inspiration :

- Mes parents…, soufflai-je à mi-voix. Mes parents…. Ils se sont battus.

Edward fronça les sourcils et Rosalie hoqueta de surprise. Les autres arboraient des expressions semblables, passant de l'incompréhension à la surprise.

- Que veux-tu dire par «_ils se sont battus» ?_, demanda Edward. Ton… - hum - _père _est-il d'un naturel violent ?

- Non… Il… Il s'est transformé en lynx. Et ma mère, ma mère…., soufflai-je en cherchant désespérément mes mots agrippant Edward de toutes mes forces, cherchant à le convaincre de ma santé mentale. Ma mère…

C'est alors que _la vérité _qu'avait évoquée mon père s'imposa à moi. Du moins, une partie de cette étrange vérité puisque je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il s'était transformé en félin.

Néanmoins, j'avais compris la partie concernant ma mère. Et tout d'un coup, tout me parut plus clair, plus net.

Lorsqu'elle combattait, elle s'accroupissait et feulait en montrant les dents. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un vert émeraude étincelant, devenaient couleur noisette lorsque la fureur l'accablait.

Avait-elle été l'auteure du grognement féroce que j'avais tant craint la nuit du retour de Morgane ?

Mon instinct avait-il ressenti la puissance de cette mère surnaturelle ?

Le monde vampirique recelait de mystères que je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas l'audace de le penser. Mais il y avait bien un mystère que j'avais découvert et pour lequel j'étais certain de ma déduction.

Ma mère était comme moi ; c'était une _hybride_… beaucoup plus forte que moi.

- Tu devrais entrer pour te reposer, me dit Edward en m'interrompant dans mes réflexions.

Trop secoué pour oser protester, je suivis lentement Edward qui m'emmenait dans la villa, une main derrière mon dos. La gorge sèche d'avoir trop hurlé, je respirai péniblement. Ma gorge brûla et j'hoquetai de surprise.

- C'est le venin, m'expliqua Edward. Je crois que puisque tu es partiellement humain, ton propre venin peut te brûler. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas habitué à sa présence dans ton organisme.

_Et toi, _pensai-je, _le sens-tu ? Sens-tu cette douleur ?_

_Seulement une sensation de chaleur, _répondit Edward. _Rien de plus._

Tremblant de fatigue – _probablement à cause de ma crise de panique_ -, je montai les marches du perron d'un pas lourd. J'étais épuisé et j'avais extrêmement soif.

J'avalai ma salive avant de retenir un cri de douleur.

Pour la première fois, je percevais le goût acide du venin dans ma bouche. Cette crise de panique avait fait éveiller le vampire en moi, faisant souffrir mon humanité. Alors que je m'assis dans l'un des sofas du salon, j'arrivai à la conclusion que j'allais devenir, un jour, ma propre victime.

L'homme était la proie du vampire. C'était un fait établi que même les Cullen ne pouvaient nier. Et moi, j'étais ma propre proie. Mon venin et ma force étaient trop surnaturels pour ne provoquer aucun incident à mon frêle corps humain. Certes, je pouvais grogner et je possédais un venin destructeur, mais je pouvais tout aussi bien me blesser moi-même ; le venin me brûlait et l'acceptation de mon côté vampirique me mettait dans un état pitoyable, comme une larve qui se tortille sur le sol après avoir été écrasée.

Mon côté humain était trop faible pour supporter mon côté vampirique. Et si je ne réussissais pas à me contrôler, j'allais sans doute me tuer.

-Tu dois accepter le vampire qui est en toi, et ce, de façon permanente., me dit Edward d'une voix douce.

Je remarquai qu'il m'avait empoigné le bras pour me guider dans la maison. Il avait sans doute perçu mes pensées.

-Sinon, tu ne pourras peut-être pas accéder à l'immortalité. Tu seras toujours pris entre deux mondes jusqu'à ton dernier souffle., fit Edward. Et je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, au risque de paraître complètement égoïste.

Je relevai la tête, trouvant ces paroles dénuées de sens. Pourquoi vivre éternellement si c'est pour voir les gens que l'on aime mourir ? La vie est un chemin à suivre et la mort, la destination finale. C'est la mort qui donne à la vie cette valeur inestimable.

- Nous serons toujours là, Artémis. , répliqua Edward. Tu auras toujours ta famille à tes côtés. Nous serons _ensemble_.

_Non, _pensais-je avec véhémence, _car mes parents et mes sœurs mourront. Mes amis ne seront plus là pour me faire rire ou me faire pleurer, je serai une loque sans aucune raison de vivre._

- _Nous_ sommes ta famille, martela Edward en fronçant les sourcils, la bouche légèrement pincée.

- Tu ne comprends pas ?, dis-je dans un souffle. Vous l'avez _déjà_ été, pendant mes premières années de vie. Ce n'est plus réellement le cas aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, vous n'êtes plus celle qui partage ma vie de tous les jours.

Edward ferma les yeux.

- Nous avons déjà discuté de ce point, fit-il d'une voix lasse. Nous ne t'avons pas laissé avec joie. Nous voulions te protéger, nous voulions que tu puisses…

Je le coupai, conscient de mon impolitesse, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de passé, mais d'avenir.

- Tu souhaitais que je puisse vivre une vie où les vampires restent des mythes. Tu avais bien réussi, puisque je vivais le bonheur parfait. Mes sœurs, mes parents et mes grands-parents me sont chers. Peut-être te dis-tu que mon affection pour eux est passagère, que je comprendrai un jour qu'ils ne sont pas ma famille.

Edward soupira.

- Ils ne le sont pas. Pas _vraiment._

- Au contraire, répliquai-je sèchement, ils le sont devenus. Qui m'a donné mon premier vélo ? Mon _grand-père _Gilles. Avec qui suis-je allé faire du camping en colonie de vacances ? Mon _cousin_ Edmund. Qui m'a consolé lorsque ma cousine Julia m'a frappé parce que j'avais touché à une porte ? Mon _père _et ma _mère._

Le visage jonglant entre la colère et la tristesse, Edward semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- _Je _suis ton _père _et _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen _était ta _ mère. _Elle t'a donné la vie, elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses vivre !

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Tu sembles penser que je ne considère pas l'importance de ma vraie famille. Et pourtant, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Vous êtes mes origines, _moi. _Je ne peux pas occulter votre présence, comme je ne peux pas ignorer l'importance d'Isabella, ma première _mère._

-Ta _vraie mère._, corrigea-t-il.

J'eus un sourire contrit.

- Non, car Hélène est aussi ma mère comme Richard est également mon père. Et toi ? Tu es mon autre père, celui qui ne vieillira jamais, celui qui m'emmenait au parc lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Et tu le resteras…_toujours._

Edward s'avança tranquillement, maintenant plus serein. Quelques instants, je pensai qu'il avait cru que mon affection pour lui était moindre.

- Tu es donc pris entre deux mondes, peu importe ta nature., élucida-t-il. Tu as deux familles que tu aimes.

Il avait compris. Edward – mon _père – _avait compris ce qui m'empêchait d'accepter l'immortalité. Car si ma famille humaine mourrait et que je restais, je serais une coquille vide pour l'éternité.

- Mais accepterais-tu de connaître ta _mère _? _Isabella _? Je suis certain qu'elle serait fière de toi.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je sincèrement. J'ai envie de la connaître…

Edward m'invita à me mettre à l'aise tandis qu'il fouillait la bibliothèque du salon. Il trouva finalement l'objet de ses désirs : un album à la couverture bleue et aux motifs argentés. Edward vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et déposa l'énorme album sur mes genoux.

– J'ai essayé de garder toutes les photos ou les petits objets qui me rappelaient ta mère, me dit Edward, les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. C'était ma façon de la garder auprès de moi.

J'ouvris l'album et tombai sur une photographie sur laquelle mon père enlaçait ma mère tendrement. En arrière-plan, on pouvait voir une banderole sur laquelle était écrit «_Joyeux anniversaire, Bella !»_.

– C'était pour ses dix-huit ans, m'expliqua Edward. Bella (elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier) ne voulait pas que l'on prépare une fête pour elle parce qu'elle allait avoir un an de plus que moi… physiquement. Alice ne l'a pas écouté, bien évidemment.

Au fil des pages, j'appris à connaître cette mère qui était morte en me donnant la vie. Cette jeune fille pleine de caractère et un brin maladroite me parut alors bien sympathique. Je compris pourquoi elle avait tant désiré devenir immortelle ; être auprès d'Edward – mon père – lui était vital. En tant que mortelle, elle n'aurait pu vivre cette relation éternelle à laquelle elle rêvait tant. Je la comprenais et je l'aimais : c'était ma _mère_…

Edward me chantonna également quelques notes de la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour elle et tout à coup, je me sentis extrêmement triste pour lui. Leur histoire à la _Roméo et Juliette _avait très mal tournée. En fait, sa _Juliette _était décédée tandis que lui, l'amoureux transi, allait la pleurer pour l'éternité. C'était triste. Très triste.

Je remarquai alors que la main d'Edward frôlait légèrement la mienne. Merde ! Je déteste cette connexion bidon !

– Il existe une famille en Italie, fit Edward, qui se nomme les Volturi. C'est un peu la famille royale de notre monde, celle qui régit les quelques règles que nous devons suivre. Lorsque j'ai cru que ta mère était morte en sautant de cette falaise – _pour le plaisir, avait-elle avoué à Alice !_ – je suis allé à leur rencontre pour qu'ils me donnent la mort.

Je haussai un sourcil, puis l'abaissai. Je m'imaginai quelques instants vivre dans un monde où Isabeau ne serait plus… une grande tristesse m'envahit.

-Ils ont bien évidemment refusé, continua Edward. Les Volturi rêveraient de m'avoir dans leur garde ; mon don leur serait si précieux !

Edward ricana, le visage teinté de nostalgie. Pendant ce temps, je tournai les quelques pages restantes de l'album, passant de la graduation de mes parents à leur mariage.

Puis, je tombai sur une photographie bien étrange.

Ma mère, habillée d'une jolie robe de mariée, était aux prises avec un jeune homme qui était tiré vers l'arrière par d'énormes loups, comme celui que j'avais vu dans la forêt. Je rapprochai le cliché de mon visage pour détailler le jeune homme.

C'était _lui._ Jacob Black. Était-il un loup, lui aussi ?

– Non, soufflai-je bien malgré moi.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Artémis ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Je fixai les yeux mordorés de mon _père._

– Qui est ce garçon, Edward ? , demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Qui est-il ?

Edward me regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

– C'est _Jacob Black_, un loup qui était amoureux de ta mère., me répondit calmement Edward. Pourquoi cette question ?

Amoureux de ma mère. Jacob Black. Ha ! C'était quoi ce truc débile ? Il avait pratiquement le même âge que moi ! Et puis, il tournait dangereusement autour de ma sœur cadette. Un loup ?

– C'est impossible !, couinai-je malgré moi. Je l'ai vu au lycée… Je me suis même battu avec lui dans mon cours de boxe. Ce mec est complètement taré !

Edward eut un rictus.

– J`espère que ce n'est pas à cause de lui que tu t'es effondré dans le stationnement de l'école, me dit Edward en me jugeant du regard.

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'or liquide de ses prunelles plus longtemps.

– Non ! Ne me dis pas que ce sale cabot t'a fait ça !

– Il y a bien pire ! , fis-je pour changer la direction de la conversation. Black semble avoir une attirance démesurée pour Morgane et je…

On sonna à la porte. La mère d'Edward, cette gentille Esmée, se hâta d'aller répondre. Après un court échange, elle invita ses visiteurs à entrer et à s'installer dans le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, mes parents pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les cheveux de ma mère étaient ébouriffés et ses joues étaient roses. Si bien qu'elle semblait avoir couru un marathon. Mon père, quant à lui, semblait particulièrement épuisé.

Mes parents restèrent debout, immobiles. Je me levai à mon tour, leur faisant face. Edward voulut quitter la pièce, mais je le retins d'une main. Je voulais qu'il _reste_. Il avait le droit de connaître _mes _secrets.

– Que faites-vous ici ?, demandai-je d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Ma mère s'approcha de moi prudemment, craignant peut-être que j'aie un mouvement de recul.

– Nous sommes venus expliquer. , dit-elle d'une voix douce. Aujourd'hui, tu as vu des choses étranges, surnaturelles, effrayantes…

– Je dois avouer que votre bataille était assez effrayante, en effet.

Ma mère rit. Je remarquai alors que son rire ressemblait au tintement d'un millier de clochettes.

– Tu dois bien te demander ce _que _je suis ?, fit-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

– Tu es comme moi., dis-je en retenant mon souffle. Une… _hybride_. Une personne issue d'un vampire et d'une humaine.

Ma mère acquiesça de la tête, un sourire collé au visage.

– Lorsque nous serons à la maison, je te montrerai à garder l'équilibre de tes deux natures. De ton toi _vampire_ et de ton toi _humain._

Je déglutis avec difficulté, trouvant la situation irréelle.

– Mais par contre, repris-je, j'ignore la nature de papa.

Edward grimaça à la mention du mot «_papa»_, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. J'avais conscience de le torturer, mais sa présence m'était nécessaire pour garder les pieds sur terre.

– Je suis un modificateur, m'avoua mon père dans un souffle, un homme qui prend la forme d'une bête. Mes ancêtres – la famille _Grey -_ avaient le pouvoir de se transformer en lynx. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le lynx fait partie de nos armoiries.

Je passai une main sur mon visage, tentant d'avaler toutes ces informations. Pour être honnête, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais absolument pas comment agir. Mes parents, qui m'avaient semblé être les personnes les plus normales de la planète, devenaient des êtres surnaturels, frôlant les créatures dangereuses.

– Et comment… comment avez-vous fait… pour… comprendre les différences de l'autre ?, bégayai-je.

– Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, m'expliqua ma mère. J'étais son _imprégnée…_

Edward lâcha un cri de stupeur presque imperceptible. Quant à moi, seul mon visage devait exprimer mon incompréhension.

– L'imprégnation, dit mon père, est un phénomène que seuls les modificateurs peuvent expérimenter. C'est un peu comme un coup de foudre, mais en plus puissant. Tu n'existes plus que pour une seule raison ; cette personne qui t'a été désignée. Tu la suis, espérant qu'elle te remarque et te donne un peu d'affection. Le contraire te brise le cœur, mais si tu réussis à rester dans son ombre… Alors, peut-être pourras-tu être heureux.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer des phrases cohérentes. Après avoir bien réfléchi, je me lançai.

– Et Morgane ? Solange ?

– Solange est aussi liée à cet univers que nous tous, expliqua ma mère. C'est la nièce de Richard.

Sa nièce. Solange m'avait confié lorsque nous étions plus jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa vraie famille. Elle devait donc ignorer que notre père était en réalité son _oncle._

– Du sang modificateur coule dans ses veines., fit mon père. J'espère cependant qu'elle ne se transformera pas. Il y a peu de femmes qui le peuvent.

Je me rassis avec difficulté sur le sofa, craignant que mes jambes cèdent sous le poids des révélations.

– Alors, vous saviez ? Vous nous avez adoptés par charité…

– Non !, s'écria alors ma mère qui menaçait d'éclater en sanglots. Au début, je ne savais même pas que tu étais hybride. Mais lorsque tu as commencé à entendre les voisins d'en face chuchoter alors que tu étais dans le sous-sol, je me suis questionnée à ce sujet. Quant à Solange, il allait de soi que Richard devait l'adopter : elle est du même sang que lui !

Une larme coula sur la joue de ma mère. Je m'empressai de l'éponger avec la manche de ma veste.

– Et Morgane ?, soufflai-je.

– Elle était si mignonne…, sanglota ma mère. Nous ne pouvions laisser une aussi jolie petite fille dans un orphelinat. Oh, Arty ! Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit !

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je comprenais pourquoi mes parents ne nous avaient rien dit au sujet de leur vraie nature : ils avaient tout simplement peur de notre réaction, à mes sœurs et moi.

– Vouliez-vous le dire à Solange et Morgane ?, demanda Edward qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à ce moment.

– Nous hésitions, répondit ma mère, mais nous croyons que la conversation arrivera bientôt. Elles découvriront tôt ou tard de quoi il en retourne.

– Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de garder le secret, argumenta Edward.

– Je crois le contraire, fis-je en soupirant. Du moins, en ce qui concerne Solange.

Mes parents et Edward se tournèrent vers moi. Tous arboraient une expression de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

– Solange…, continuai-je en évitant leurs regards perçants, Solange est au courant de ma nature. Je n'ai pas pu lui cacher _ça. _Par contre, Morgane est encore trop fragile pour ce genre de révélations.

Mes parents se concertèrent du regard, puis abdiquèrent.

– Tu as raison, fiston. , dit mon père en s'approchant de moi pour me donner l'accolade.

– Comment saviez-vous qu'Artémis était mon fils ?, fit Edward de but en blanc. Pourquoi lui avoir dit de venir ici ?

Mon père – Richard – retint son souffle. Son corps commençait à trembler légèrement. Je compris alors que mes parents devaient ignorer ce genre de détails.

Puis, je me tournai vers Edward qui avait un air suffisant au visage. Je me mis rapidement en colère, trouvant le jeu de ce _premier père _ fort stupide. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Détruire ma relation avec ma famille d'adoption ?

– Nous ne savions pas., répondit mon père en serrant les dents. Par contre, nous savions que vous étiez une bande de sangsues.

– Merci du compliment, répliqua Edward d'une voix douce qui n'en devenait que plus menaçante. J'imagine qu'Artémis doit l'apprécier également. N'est-ce pas, _fils_ ?

Je bouillais, littéralement. Et le feu menaçait de me brûler à nouveau.

– Mais tais-toi ! , hurlai-je à m'en détruire les cordes vocales. Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire, le mettre en rogne ? Hein ?

– J'essaie de te montrer qu'il peut être dangereux pour toi, chuchota Edward. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

– Et bien, moi non plus ! , répliquai-je vivement en me détournant d'Edward.

Trop énervé, je passai en trombe devant les autres Cullen qui étaient restés à l'extérieur. On m'interpella, mais je fis mine de ne pas entendre. Décidé à retourner à la maison dans les plus brefs délais, je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai rapidement.

Je décidai de ne pas réfléchir durant le chemin, craignant une nouvelle crise de panique ou le retour de _mon _vampire. D'ailleurs, ce foutu vampire avait déjà fait des siennes ces dernières semaines, me faisant pleurer comme une madeleine ou comme une jeune fille devant le film _Titanic_. Lorsque j'arrivai devant notre petite maison, j'aperçus trois silhouettes.

Jacob Black tentait visiblement de se faire pardonner par ma sœur tandis que Solange, le regard empli de haine, la tirait vers la porte d'entrée.

- S'il te plaît, murmura Jacob lorsque je sortis de ma voiture. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire et si ça ne te plaît pas, je te laisserai tranquille.

Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je faire pour rendre ma sœur et cet étrange garçon heureux ? Lorsque je les avais vus à la cafétéria, ils se dévoraient du regard. Et _Black, _qui avait été éperdument amoureux de ma mère, m'en voudrait très certainement de détruire une autre partie de ma vie. Il avait beau être un _loup _, il restait un être capable d'aimer.

- Tu devrais l'écouter !, criai-je gentiment à Morgane alors que Jacob se tournait vers moi, visiblement surpris. Et s'il le veut bien, j'aimerais lui parler ensuite.

- Le contraire !, cria Morgane. Je préfère qu'il te parle avant.

Solange resta aux côtés de Morgane tandis que Jacob marmonnait dans sa barbe en marchant rapidement vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il avec agressivité lorsqu'il fut arrivé à proximité de moi.

- M'excuser…, dis-je en fixant ses yeux noirs.

Jacob me jugea du regard, l'air de dire «_Il se moque de moi, ou quoi ?»._

- Je m'excuse d'avoir tué ma mère en naissant, expliquai-je. En fait, j'ignorais ce fait il n'y a même pas quelques heures. Et je m'excuse d'être ce que je suis, car visiblement, tu supportes aussi mal que moi ce côté vampirique.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'aimes pas être une _sangsue_ ? , siffla-t-il en continuant de me fixer. Tu n'aimes pas tuer des gens…

- Arrête de penser que j'ai tué ma mère en le souhaitant ! , répliquai-je. J'aimerais pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et si tu ne m'aime toujours pas ensuite, tu pourras toujours essayé de me tuer comme tu l'avais planifié…

Jacob soupira longuement avant de me tendre la main pour que je la serre, ce que fis avec joie.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis stupide d'accepter tes excuses et de faire la paix avec toi, me dit Jacob, mais si je veux pouvoir parler à Morgane, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je souris, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

-Elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour toi ?, demandai-je en continuant de sourire.

Jacob me rendit mon sourire, l'air légèrement gêné cependant.

- J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra, souffla-t-il en regardant Morgane discuter avec Solange au loin. Et lorsqu'elle voudra de moi, je serai là…

Jacob courut jusqu'au perron pour aller rejoindre Morgane. Cette dernière me regarda, demandant très certainement mon avis. Je lui souris afin qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais aucune objection et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la paix, je sentis une étrange odeur un mélange de tournesol et de cendre me brûlait les narines. Au loin, Jacob semblait tout aussi préoccupé que moi par la flagrance. Faisant entrer mes deux sœurs dans la maison d'urgence, il referma rapidement la porte et courut jusqu'à moi.

- Tu le sens ?, me demanda-t-il en humant l'air, le corps tremblant de toutes parts.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, laissant mes sens et mon instinct guider mes mouvements. Puis, j'aperçus une masse noire bouger très rapidement. Jacob grogna, puis explosa en un énorme loup roux. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait que la masse noire fondait sur moi, m'envoyant quelques mètres dans les airs.

Je retombai lourdement sur le sol, me cassant le bras gauche par la même occasion. Au loin, un jeune garçon en costume noir tentait d'arracher la mâchoire du loup qui couinait de douleur. Prenant tout le courage qui me restait, je m'élançai sur le garçon en feulant.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges lâcha Jacob, puis sauta sur moi, tel un animal sauvage.

Une douleur fulgurante m'assaillit. Un feu, plus puissant que mon propre venin, parcourait mon corps. Cette chose m'avait mordue et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je pouvais seulement me plaindre en hurlant comme un fou tandis que le garçon essayait de me démembrer.

Bien que ma vision fut devenue floue par mes larmes et ma douleur, je vis le loup roux sauter sur la silhouette. La chose cria, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'elle tenta de dire. Je toussai un peu entre deux cris, suffoquant.

- Arty ! , couina ma mère qui venait sans doute d'arriver.

Je continuai de crier, mais décidai de fermer ces yeux qui ne servaient plus à rien. Et alors que le feu prenait de l'ampleur dans ma poitrine, je hurlai en pensant au visage de celle que je ne verrais plus jamais.

Isabeau.

Et dans un dernier cri, je me laissai emporter par la noirceur des ténèbres.

**Et puis, verdict ? ^^**

**Cachez ce couteau immédiatement ! Pff ! Les lecteurs de nos jours…**

Toutes les révélations qui ont été faites étaient prévues. **XD** La nature des parents d'Arty aussi et celle de Solange également. Il reste encore un tas de choses à découvrir comme l'identité du jeune garçon… Avez-vous quelques idées de noms ? Indice : c'est un personnage de la saga originale. Hum….

D'ailleurs, sachez que la discussion d'Edward et d'Arty à propos de Bella n'est pas terminée, disons qu'elle a été bousculée… Pour ce qui est de la vision d'Arty en ce qui a trait à ses familles, disons que j'ai emprunté l'idée à une amie à laquelle j'ai déjà demandé si elle souhaitait un jour retrouver sa vraie famille. Elle m'avait alors répondu que non parce que sa famille, c'était celle qui était avec elle dans la vie de tous les jours...

Oh ! Et le grand-père Gilles… en fait, c'est le mien. Il est décédé il y a un an ½ . Il ne m'a jamais donné de vélo, mais je voulais avoir une petite pensée pour lui.

Mais pour ce qui est de _Julia _c'est un fait vécut ! Ma cousine m'a vraiment claqué parce que j'avais touché une porte du sous-sol de mes grands-parents. **:O **Elle ne s'appelle pas _Julia, _mais si vous enlevez la dernière lettre, vous découvrirez son nom. **:P**

Et côtés «_vie réelle_» : avez-vous vu le nouveau film de la saga (Hésitation) ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Trouvez-vous la nouvelle Victoria crédible ?

Je vous laisse sur ces questions en vous disant que chez moi, c'est la canicule et que je n'ai pas d'air conditionné. Je devrais peut-être me trouver un Edward ou un Jasper.

Mmm… ou peut-être un Emmett !

_Bises vampiriques,_

_Pouchy_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Lulu :** Arty était en effet étrange, il ne maîtrise pas une partie de lui-même. Ça l'a chamboulé émotionnellement. ^^ Quant à Bella… Comment dire… Nous, nous la connaissons déjà. Nous avons lu quatre livres de son point de vue et finalement, on s'est attaché à elle. Arty est déboussolé. Dans sa vie, tout change en même temps. Son cerveau sature de révélations (ça va être pire après le chapitre qu'on vient d'avoir **:( **). Et puis, sa mère biologique est morte, mais pas Hélène. Tu vas voir, Arty aime sa mère et voudra en savoir plus à son sujet… À moins qu'il ne la comprenne déjà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as relevé d'importants mystères.

**Lea : **Merci, c'est super gentil ! ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et bonne journée, Lea ;).

**Petitefilledusud : **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite. ^^


	10. ANNONCE DE POUCHY

**Vampires du jour, bonjour ! ^^**

**Ou annonce de l'auteur, mais c'est moins joli…**

Avant de m'excuser pour mon terrible retard et mon absence, j'aimerais remercier **Mrs Esmee Cullen **pour ses messages. Elle m'a redonné le goût de prendre le temps d'écrire. Son soutien m'est très précieux.

Comme je l'ai dit à Mrs Esmee Cullen, **je n'ai absolument pas abandonné mon histoire**. Une partie du prochain chapitre est d'ores et déjà écrite. Néanmoins, je dois prendre le temps de compléter ce chapitre et de lui faire des petits frères…

Je veux répondre à vos attentes, je dois entendre votre _voix virtuelle_. Pour ce faire, j'ai créé un blog où vous pourrez répondre à un sondage, devenir membre, commenter les chapitres où des pans de l'histoire et poser des questions.

Voici l'adresse (sans les parenthèses) : **pouchy-fanfictions(.)blogspot(.)com**

Je vais essayer de mettre à jour ce blog le plus possible. Voici donc la question que je désire vous poser : _Le prochain chapitre de «Les secrets des souvenir» tarde à venir, mais le temps d'attente supplémentaire dépendra de sa longueur et de sa richesse d'informations/émotions. Lecteurs/lectrices, que voulez-vous ?_

Les choix de réponses (et le sondage) se retrouve sur ce nouveau blog que j'ai créé durant une pause de l'un de mes cours à l'université.

**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et votre compréhension. J'espère vous voir très bientôt sur le blog !**

**Bises vampiriques ! V-V**

_Pouchy_


End file.
